Skyscraper
by Rocker-Chick-12345
Summary: Hermione thought life couldn't be more perfect for her-that is until someone close to her changes that completely. When everyone but the Slytherin prince turns their back on her, will she be able to make it through? Rated M For lemons and language. Don't quit reading after the first chapter because the first chapter sucks horribly.
1. The visit

**Summary: **Everything was going perfect in Hermione's life. Until someone she thought she could trust does something unforgivable. With her new found friendship with Draco, can he be the one to make her feel alive again? Dramione pairing. Warnings: Rape, Lemon, Language. Major Ron, Harry, and Ginny bashing. Evil Ron, Bitchy Ginny, Dick Harry, and Sweet and protective Draco.

**I DO NOT OWN THIS IF I WERE J.K ROWLING I WOULD HAVE PUT DRACO AND HERMIONE TOGETHER IN THE BOOKS**

**This take place in 7th year. Dumbledore is NOT dead.  
><strong>

**This first chapter isn't going to be that good, I'm just trying to get things going.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1.<strong>

*Tap tap tap* Hermione groaned, and pulled her covers tighter around her body, blocking out the annoying sound.

*Tap tap tap* The noise got louder as she put her pillow over her head.

*TAP TAP_* _

She shot up in bed as she finally realized the noise was coming from her window.  
>She looked over and saw a Gorgeous White Owl constantly tapping it's beak against the glass.<p>

She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and stretched as she slowly got out of bed walking towards the window and opening it.  
>The owl swooped into her room and landed on her bed, Hooting contentedly at finally being in out of the cold.<p>

"Morning Hedwig." Hermione yawned, as she untied the letter from it's leg.

She handed the owl some treats and a sickle as she read the letter.

_Hey Hermione_

_You should come out to the burrow for the rest of Summer! We really miss you out here, and before you ask yes Mr.s Weasley did say it's okay. In fact, she smacked me upside the head for even having to ask haha._

_Hope to see you soon!_

Love,

_Harry._

She put the letter on her bed as she ran downstairs. "Mum, dad is it okay if I go to the Weasleys for the rest of the summer?" She asked excitedly.

Her parents looked at each other for a second, before her father sighed. "Fine I guess, but you Better not be rooming with Ron." He said, referring to her boyfriend of 3 months.

Hermione laughed "Daddy I'll be rooming with Ginny like I always do!"

"Well then you better go ahead and pack your bags if you're gonna go." Hermione hugged her parents, before running back upstairs and grabbing a piece of paper and a pen.

_Dear Harry,_

_My parents said I could come! I'm packing my bags right now. I'll be there later today._

Love,

_Hermione.  
><em>

She rolled the letter up, and tied it to Hedwigs leg. "Take this to Harry." With those words, the owl flew out of the window.

Hermione started packing her bags slowly, before smacking herself on the forehead. She stood up and grabbed her wand off of her bedside table, with a quick swish all of her things were packed and her suitcases were shrunk down small enough to fit in her pocket.

_Being 17 rocks _She thought to herself.

After showering and drying off, she dressed in a pair of jeans, and a fitting long sleeved pink top.

She looked at her hair in the mirror and sighed before attempting to brush it.

Ginny had always suggested she use a smoothing charm on her hair, but Ron told her he liked it natural so she kept it that way. Lately she'd been wondering if it was worth it.

She eventually gave up brushing it and just pulled it up into a ponytail.

After putting Crookshanks in his carrier she walked back downstairs to hug her parents.

"Take care of yourself honey. I love you." Her mother whispered as she embraced her. "I will mum." She said.

"What your mother said sweet pea." Her father said, never being good with emotions. "I know daddy. I love you too." She said as she grabbed the floo powder of the mantel.

She stepped into the fireplace and with one last smile at her parents she threw the floo powder down and yelled "The Burrow!" Before being engulfed in the green flames.

As soon as she stepped out of the fireplace she was pulled into an embrace. "How have you been Hermione?" Asked Harry as he pulled back, smiling at her.

"I've been great Harry, and you?" She asked. But before he had time to reply her name was called. She turned to see Ron running towards her.

He hugged her quickly before kissing her, Hermione felt the contentedness she always felt when his lips touched hers, as she kissed back.

"Hey." He said, looking at her with happiness in his eyes. "Hey yourself." She said smiling.

"Oh Hermione! Darling, how are you?" Mr.s Weasley asked, as she ran into the room.

"I'm great Mr.s Weasley." Hermione said, as Mr.s Weasley hugged her tightly.

"That's wonderful, where's your things dear?" She asked, looking around for Hermione's luggage.

"Oh right here." She said pulling her luggage out of her pocket and putting it back to normal.

"Mum, Crookshanks just appeared in my room is Her-Oh hello Hermione!" Ginny said as she ran down the stairs to hug Hermione.

"Well enough of this lollygagging around, let's get some dinner in you children." Mr.s Weasley said as she walked back to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Later that night found Ginny and Hermione in their room giggling as they talked about Harry and Ron.<p>

"Goodness 'Mione Ron's barely shut up about you! You'd think he liked you or something." Ginny said, smirking.

"Him? Like me? Never would have guessed!" Hermione laughed.

Ginny suddenly smiled really big. "I think Harry is going to ask me out!" She said, giggling excitedly.

"Really? What has he said?" Hermione asked, happy for Ginny, who had liked Harry for 6 years.

"Well he hasn't said anything really, but he blushes every time I walk in the room, and I overheard Ron telling Harry to man up and just ask her. Hopefully he was talking about me." Ginny sighed happily.

Hermione watched her for a second before laughing. "You've got it bad." She said.

"Oh please like you don't drool over Ron all the time." Ginny said.

"Actually no, I don't. I mean I love him, but I don't drool over him. Is that bad?" Ginny stared at her for a minute with a blank expression before laughing. "Well he isn't attractive so I don't blame you." Ginny said, getting hysterical when Hermione smacked her arm.

"Ron is plenty attractive!" Hermione said.

"He's definitely not the most attractive guy in school."

"Well so? He doesn't have to be attractive. I'm sure you don't think Harry is the most attractive guy in school." Hermione said, crossing her arms.

"No Harry isn't I'll give you that. But I know who is." Ginny said, biting her lip.

"Oh yeah? Who?" Hermione asked.

"Draco Malfoy. No doubt." Ginny smirked.

"What?" Hermione shouted.

"Yes, Mmm the things I would do to that body." Ginny licked her lips.

"Ginerva Weasley!" Hermione said, appalled at how her friend was acting.

"You can not deny he is fucking sexy!"

"Yes I can, and I am." Hermione said, turning her nose up.

"Denial is not just a river in Egypt Hermione. You don't have to like someone to think they are sexy." Ginny said, rolling her eyes.

Hermione held her ground for an entire 30 seconds before breaking. "Okay okay. I'll admit, he is easy on the eyes. But his huge ego makes him unlikable."

"Agreed."

* * *

><p>The next morning during breakfast the Hogwarts letters came.<p>

"Hermione yours is thicker then ours." Said Ron, frowning confusedly.

After reading the regular letters and her school supply list she opened the extra letter.

_Dear Hermione Granger,_

_Congratulations, you've been chosen to be the Head girl this year! With this title, comes many more responsibilities and your own private dorm, shared with the Head boy of course._

_Hope that you are well,_  
><em>Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall<em>

"I got Head girl!" Hermione yelled excitedly holding up her head girl badge that came with the letter.

Many congratulations were passed around.

"This calls for a celebration!" Mr. Weasley shouted, and with a flick of his wand butter beers appeared before everyone.

Ron sat beside Hermione and laced his fingers through hers, smiling at her. Hermione smiled back before noticing something off in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" She whispered in his ear.

"Can I congratulate you in my own way?" He asked, his voice taking on a husky tone.

"What way is that?" Hermione asked, confused.

"Well, I can't show you now. It's a surprise, but after breakfast I'll have Harry take Ginny out on his broom. Come up to my room when they leave." His hand started slowly rubbing circles on her thigh as he said this.

"Alright."

30 minutes later Hermione was slowly walking up the steps to Ron's room attempting to figure out what he could possibly surprise her with.

Suddenly remembering that she had talked about wanting a new type of quill that didn't need to have ink she got excited and climbed the steps faster.

"Okay Ron, what is it?" She asked, sounding giddy even to herself.

Before Ron answered, he locked and spelled the door.

"This is something I know you'll enjoy as much as me. It's been hard for me to wait so long, but I did it for you."

"Ron, what are you talking-" She was cut off by him roughly pressing his lips against hers, causing their teeth to bang together.

"Ow Ronald!" She exclaimed, rubbing her mouth.

He went to kiss her again, but she stopped him.

"Ron what exactly is it that you want?" She asked.

He leaned in and whispered in her ear. "I want to take of your clothes and shag you right here on the bed."

"Ronald Bilius Weasley! I think not! We've barely been together for 3 moths and you want to do that?" She was shocked to say the least, she never thought him to be the type to want that so early in a relationship.

"It's not wrong to want it Hermione. Most blokes don't even wait this long for it. Why should I?" He was getting mad.

"Well Ron, I'm sorry. But I don't want it." She said, crossing her arms.

"You mean you don't want me." His nostrils flared and his breathing became heavier.

"Oh my god, I never said that. I'm leaving, bye." With a quick alohamora she stormed out of his room, and downstairs.

"Mr.s Weasley, is it alright if I go to Diagon Alley to get my stuff for school? I really need some fresh air." Hermione asked, hopefully.

"Well of course dear. Actually we'll all go! As soon as Harry and Ginny get back we'll get ready." Mr.s Weasley smiled.

"Oh, well do you think I could go on ahead? There is a book I'm really interested in getting, and then I could meet you at Bourgin and Burkes?" Hermione lied only slightly, she already had the book.

"Well I guess, but be careful! There's a bunch of riffraff running around Diagon Alley. Keep your wand ready at all times."

"I will Mr.s Weasley."

After getting her things ready she stepped into the fireplace and shouted "Diagon Alley!"

As she walked out of the fireplace that led to Diagon Alley she noticed how the rise of Voldemort really was scaring people. There were maybe 50 people-that she could see-walking the streets.

After withdrawing 100 galleons from Gringotts, she set off for the bookstore to get what she needed that year.

Her book list was:

_Advanced potions- Level 1.  
><em>

_Advanced Transfiguration- Level 2_

_Knowing Dark Spells and their counter curses- Book 1 and 2.  
><em>

_Arithmancy- Level 3_

_Advanced Charms- Level 2_

_How to care for poisonous magical creatures_

_Herbology- Level 1_

_Astrology-The stars and their unknown meanings!_

After finding the books she needed she started browsing through the fiction novels.

"Well well well, if it isn't Granger!" That was a voice she knew all to well_.  
><em>  
>She turned and her breath caught in her throat.<p>

He had stopped putting gel in his hair and it hung perfectly in his face, just barely covering his left eye. His silver eyes pierced through her, something in them looked different. And even though he was fully clothed you could see that he had muscles.

Damn Ginny for putting thoughts in her head!

"What do you want Malfoy." She asked, sounding bored.

"Just to talk to my favorite little muggle-born." He sneered, stepping closer to her.

_There's something different about him, but what is it. _She thought to herself

"I'm really not in the mood. Why don't we save it for school, at least there I can avoid you."

"Think again. In fact, I'm thinking you'll be seeing me a whole lot more then usual." He smirked, taking yet another step closer.

She realized she had been backing away from him as her back hit the bookcase behind her.

"What do you mean Malfoy." She glared at him.

"Well, assuming you're Head Girl, I'll be the first face you see every single morning." He was so close to her now she could smell him, he smelled amazing.

"Are you trying to tell me you're Head Boy?" She laughed, as if he were smart enough to get that position.

"You don't believe me?" He asked, feigning hurt.

"Head positions are chosen by the headmaster, and he chooses the most responsible students with the highest grades." She huffed.

"Believe it or not Granger, I'm in second place when it comes to grades, I'm only 5 points behind you." He actually smiled this time.

Her eyes widened slightly, not wanting to believe it.

"Prove it." She said, hoping beyond hope he was lying.

Her hopes were crushed when he pulled a badge out of his pocket that had _Head Boy _written on it in gold letters.

"I assure you Granger, I'm getting head this year." His double-meaning was not lost on Hermione, he winked as she blushed.

"Well I'll be seeing you Muggy, every day, for the entire school year." With every word he drew himself closer, to the point that his lips were brushing against hers.

Her eyes started fluttering closed, and when she opened them fully again, he was gone.

She mentally slapped herself for letting him get to her like that.

The door opened and she looked up to see Ron coming in, as soon as he saw her he ran over and pulled her into his arms.

"Mione I'm so sorry, I was being a prick I know. Can you forgive me?" He asked sounding completely sincere.

"Of course Ron, it's okay." She smiled into his chest.

If only she could see his eyes, she'd know he was lying.

He leaned down and kissed her sweetly

She kissed back for a second before pulling away. "Let's go ahead and meet up with your family and Harry."

"Okay." He smiled, lacing his fingers through hers as they walked out of the book store.

* * *

><p>Two weeks later found the Weasley clan plus Hermione and Harry at Kings cross station<p>

"Does everyone have their things?" Mr.s Weasley asked for the fifth time since that morning.

"Yes mum." Ron said, rolling his eyes.

After checking once more they all walked through Platform 9¾.

Mr.s Weasley hugged them all tightly and kissed them on the cheek. "I expect you all to be on your best behavior this year." She said, mostly directing that to Harry and Ron.

"Yeah yeah mum, we know." Ron said, ready to just get on the train.

After hugging them once more Mr.s Weasley finally let them go, it took them a little bit but they finally found a compartment to sit in.

"Well, I won't be able to be here very long, I have to go sit in the Heads compartment for the rest of the ride there." Hermione sighed, not looking forward to spending alone time with Malfoy.

"If Malfoy tries anything tell us and we'll kill him." Harry said.

"Guys I can take care of myself, but if anything happens which I doubt it will, I will tell you about it." She sighed, annoyed by how over protective they were.

"You know we care about you 'Mione, we'd hate for anything to happen to you." Harry said, smiling at her.

"I know Harry." She smiled back, before grabbing a book and walking towards the Heads compartment.

She sighed in relief at seeing Malfoy wasn't there yet, and stretched out on one of the seats and opened her book.

She was so into he book she didn't hear the compartment door open and shut, or the foot steps coming closer, or see the face leaning close to hers.

"Hey Granger." Malfoy suddenly said, causing her scream and fall off the seat. When she stood back up he was sitting on the opposite bench laughing his ass off.

"Oh ha ha ha sooo funny." Hermione glared as she went to sit back down, but tripped on her book, launching herself into his lap.

Professor McGonagall walked in to see Hermione straddling Draco and her eyes widened.

"Though I am very glad to see you two getting along so well I'd like you to get along on opposite sides of the compartment." She said, clearing her throat.

Instantly Hermione blushed and started stuttering. "I assure you professor it wasn't at all what it looked like! I simply fell and unfortunately fell into his lap right when you walked in."

Draco agreed. "As if I'd ever willingly touch her!" He huffed, pretending to wipe invisible dirt from his clothes.

"Well I came here to go over the rules for the Head students before we were joined by the prefects so if you could please sit down in your proper seats." McGonagall said, waiting for Hermione to sit before continuing.

"Now, as you know you will be sharing a common room. You of course will have separate bedrooms, but a joint bathroom. I expect you two to be on your best behaviors at all times." She paused here to look at Draco.

"As Heads you will be expected to be role models for the other students, so as to support house unity you are to be partnered in all of your classes together." She paused once more, waiting for the complaints.

"What?" They both screamed, appalled at this rule.

"Great now I'll fail all of my assignments!" Hermione huffed.

"Well I'm gonna be stuck around a bossy muggle-born all year! This sucks!" Draco was beyond pissed.

"Mister Malfoy! Please watch your tongue. Now these are non-negotiable so don't even try to get out of them. Also you will be patrolling every other night together from 10 to 11:30, just simply checking to make sure all of the students are in bed. Filch will take over after that. The prefects can choose what nights they want in the week to patrol, and if any of them are sick you will take over for them. Any questions?" She finished.

Both students shook their heads no, and she smiled.

"Also if Either of you are caught fighting you will receive detention, so I advise you get along." With that, she turned and left the compartment.

"Well Malfoy you heard her, I suggest we call a truce. It will make things easier." Hermione stuck her hand out for him to shake.

He stared at it for a second before shaking it. "Fine, but don't expect me to be your best friend, and this truce does Not extend to Potty and your little weasel boyfriend."

Hermione bit back the snide remark and agreed.

The ride to the school was pretty uneventful after that.

* * *

><p><strong>Well here's the first chapter, this was really just a filler chapter to get things going so it wasn't all that interesting, sorry if I bored you to bits. I'll have the second chapter uploaded very soon because I know the first chapter sucked majorly<br>**


	2. The betrayal

**Here's chapter 2 yadayada don't own**

**I uploaded this one already because the first chapter sucked even to me.**

**WARNING! There is a graphic rape scene in this chapter if you don't want to read it I will mark it at beginning and end so you can skip it! Now stop reading my droning and read the chapter! Ready? Chapter starts in 3..2..1  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2.<strong>

The sorting was pretty boring, Gryffindor received 20 new students, Hufflepuff 15, Ravenclaw 16 and Slytherin 19.

Once the newly sorted first years were seated at their proper tables Dumbledore stepped forward.

"Welcome students new and old! To another year at Hogwarts, I'd like to introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher Professor Atticus Klaus." As Dumbledore gestured to the staff table the students were surprised they hadn't noticed the man before.

Even sitting he was quite tall, his hair blood red, and his eyes a deep gold, his nose and lip were pierced and he had this look in his eyes that said he'd like to kill every last person in this room.

"I do believe Snape just jumped up to second least favorite professor in the school." Ron whispered to Harry and Hermione.

Hermione's eyes widened when it seemed as if the professor heard him because his glare landed directly on Ron, causing said Weasley to blush a deep scarlet.

"There's something off about him." Hermione mumbled to herself, deciding to go to the library tomorrow to try and figure it out.

After waiting for some of the students to quite down Dumbledore spoke again. "I'd also like to congratulate our new Head boy and girl! Stand up please. Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger!"

The entire student body started talking then, just knowing one of the Heads would be dead before the end of the year.

"You may take your seats now." Dumbledore said, and then everyone became quiet again. Instantly Dumbledore's mood became dark.

"There are dark forces attempting to penetrate this school on a daily basis, they will stop at nothing to get what they want, I assure you that Hogwarts is the safest place you can be now, but Any trip to Hogsmeade will be overseen by a group of aurors." Once again the students started whispering, the younger ones thinking it was a bunch of rubbish.

"Now, the Forbidden Forrest is as it's called, forbidden. Anyone that goes out there without permission will receive detention with Mr. Filch." Here Dumbledore paused and looked at Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"There are a list of rules on Mr. Filch's office door, I would advise you go over them. Now, enjoy your feast."  
>With those words food appeared on the table, causing the 1st years to gasp in disbelief.<p>

"What do you think is up with the new Professor?" Harry whispered to Hermione.

"I don't know, but I intend to find out." Hermione said, locking gazes with said professor.

In his eyes was a challenge, one she intended to meet.

* * *

><p>After the feast Hermione and Draco led the first years to their common rooms.<p>

"So Granger, excited to be living with me I assume?" Draco whispered in her ear.

"Oh of course Malfoy. It's a dream come true." She hissed sarcastically.

"Well keep your hands to yourself, I don't need to be molested by a muggle-born but if you ask nicely, I might make an exception for you." He said huskily.

"Don't worry, I promise you I will have No problems not touching you." She said, outwardly disgusted but remembering how good he looks in her head.

"Ah you'll be to busy touching yourself then? Can I watch?" She instantly reached over and smacked him, causing him to laugh.

"It was a simple question Granger, no need to get all touchy." He winked as he walked ahead of her.

_Keeping this truce may be harder then I thought._Hermione thought to herself.

After finally getting every last first year to their rooms, the met up with Mcgonagall.

"Your common room is on the 5th floor, behind the portrait of Amadeus the seer." She told them.

After walking for a few minutes they came to a picture of a man dressed in robes almost similar to Dumbledore's, yet he looked much younger.

"Hello Hermione and Draco." He whispered, his voice seeming much older then his face.

"Hello sir." Hermione smiled, and Draco nodded his head in acknowledgment.

"Dramione." Professor McGonagall said, causing the portrait to swing open.

"Dramione?" Draco questioned, confused.

"It is yours and Miss Grangers names combined." She said as she led them into the room.

Hermione's breath caught in her throat as she stared at the common room, it was a perfect mixture of Silver and Gold, with touches of Green and Red.

"It's beautiful!" Hermione exclaimed excitedly.

"For once I agree with you Granger." Draco said appreciatively.

"Your bedrooms through those door. Hermione's door is on the left, Draco's on the right, and the bathroom is in the middle." After McGonagall made sure they would be alright together she left.

Hermione walked into her room and stared in awe, it was an exact replica of her bedroom at home.

After checking out her room, she walked into the bathroom and literally squealed. It had a huge bathtub, and a shower. And separate sinks so she never had to worry about Malfoy taking to long to fix his hair.

"Pretty nice isn't it? What do you say we test out that bath tub." Malfoy joked, coming up behind Hermione causing her to jump.

"Oh stop being a pig Malfoy." Hermione said walking back into her bedroom

After changing into her night clothes, she laid down and almost instantaneously fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning Hermione skipped breakfast in the Great Hall and ate breakfast in the little kitchen in her common room.<p>

She was half-way through flipping a pancake when Draco walked into the room in nothing but lounging pants, running his fingers through his wet hair, and water was running down his abs.

Hermione's pancake ended up on the floor.

"Like what you see?" Draco asked, smirking at her.

Hermione cleared her throat and shook her head no, blushing.

He laughed before getting serious. "I think we need to really take the truce seriously, this year really will be better if we get along. I'll even try to be your friend." He said, shocking her.

"Uh okay, I could make you some pancakes and we could get to know each other over breakfast." Hermione said, hoping he'd decline the awkward conversation.

"Sounds good to me." He smiled, a real smile, not a smirk. "You should smile more." Hermione said without thinking.

"Don't really have much reason to." He said, going to sit on the couch while she made the pancakes.

Once she made the pancakes they sat down at the kitchen table and started talking.

Turns out they had a lot in common.

They both were interested in the same kinds of books, same kinds of music, and lots of other things.

Hermione earned a whole new respect for him, being the only other student that wasn't Ravenclaw she was able  
>to hold an intelligent conversation with.<p>

After talking for nearly 4 hours straight they realized their pancakes were completely untouched and soggy in front of them.

"Well Granger this may be the beginning of a very interesting friendship." He smiled at her, causing her to smile back.

**(A\N: I know they became friends WAY to fast. I'm very disappointed with this part, but I had to get them close now or it wouldn't fit with the story.)**

* * *

><p>The first few days of classes passed slowly and uneventfully the new D.A.D.A wasn't as bad as originally expected, he had quite the temper but other then that was good.<p>

It was currently towards the end of suppertime and Ron asked Hermione if she could come down to the Gryffindor common room tonight to hang out with them.

"Hmm yeah I can I have to finish up an essay first so I'll be there at 8." Hermione said, finishing her chicken.

"Okay 'Mione, 8 it is." Ron smiled, kissing her quickly before she left for the library.

After getting out her books, parchment and quill Hermione realized she was farther along then she thought so she was finished in 20 minutes.

"It's only 7:15 but I'm sure Harry and Ron won't mind me coming early." She said to herself as she loaded her stuff up.

After stopping by her common room to drop off her things, she headed towards the Gryffindor tower.

When she walked through the fat Lady's portrait Harry and Ginny's eyes widened in fear.

"Hermione! What are you doing here so early?" Harry said fearfully.

"Um I finished early, what's wrong?" Hermione asked, a bad feeling growing in her gut.

"No-nothing uh let's go for a walk out by the lake!" Harry said, grabbing Hermione's arm and attempting to drag her out the portrait.

"Harry James Potter you let go of me and tell me what's wrong or so help me I will hex you!" Hermione said, pointing her wand at him.

He instantly froze and dropped her arm.

"Hermione why don't you come sit over by the fireplace so we can talk." Ginny said, her eyes nervously darting towards the stairs that led the boys dormitory.

Hermione ran up the stairs to Rons room, ignoring Harry and Ginny's shouts of protest.

As she opened the door her eyes widened in shock at the sight before her.

Ron was thrusting himself into Lavender Brown over and over, her arms wrapped around him moaning his name.

Tears instantly filled Hermione's eyes as she watched.

"Ron. We're over." Hermione whispered just loud enough for Ron to hear. He instantly shot away from Lavender looking at Hermione in shock.

"Hermione what are you doing here?" Ron asked, covering up his private parts.

"Looking at my bastard ex-boyfriend and his stupid little whore." Hermione said before running out the door.

Harry and Ginny were standing there waiting for her, smiling sheepishly. She paused for one second, then slapped both of them as hard across the face as she could.

"Some friends you are." She said, the tears now streaming down her face.

"We were trying to keep you from getting hurt!" Harry said guiltily.

"And you were gonna lie to me and let Ron continue cheating on me to do it." She said as she pushed them out of the way.

Right when she got to the portrait Ron ran downstairs fully clothed. "Hermione wait!" He yelled, Hermione stopped and slowly turned.

"Fuck. You." She said loud and clear, her voice dripping with hatred. Then she ran out the door as fast as she could not stopping when Ron ran after her calling her name.

She ran faster and faster but she could hear he was getting closer, he was a lot taller and more athletic, but she hoped and prayed he wouldn't be fast enough.

Her hopes were crushed as he suddenly wrapped her in his arms, breathing heavily.

"Now you listen here Hermione, this is your damn fault. You wouldn't give me what I wanted, so I had to find a way to get it. Now, if you have sex with me I'll maybe forgive you." He whispered in her ear.

"Forgive you?" She screamed. "You'll be lucky if I ever forgive you, if sex is what you want go back to Lavender cause you will never touch me again you prick." She was more angry then sad now, she just wanted to get away from him.

He grabbed her hair roughly and pulled her back to look at him. "You will not talk to me like that." His blue eyes were dark, this wasn't the Ron she thought she knew.

She went to grab her wand but he beat her to it, he held it behind his back as he drug her into an empty classroom before putting a silencing charm on the room.

He threw her wand across the room and turned her around to face him.

**-Graphic Rape scene starts now you can skip if you don't want to read-**

He roughly slammed his lips against hers as he grabbed her breast. "Ron stop it please!" Hermione cried, terrified.

"Oh I don't think so baby, whenever I fucked Lavender I was thinking of you, I've wanted you since before we were together and I intend on getting what I want." He said as he started biting down her neck hard.

She pushed against him as hard as she could but he didn't budge, he moved his hands under her shirt, unclasping her bra quickly.

"Mmm 'Mione you've been hiding these haven't you." He whispered huskily, pinching her nipple as hard as he could.

"Ow Ron please. Don't do this." She could barely breath through her sobbing, and apparently begging was pissing him off more.

"Shut up!" He yelled, and suddenly he slapped her across the face with all of his might, busting her lip.

She continued sobbing but didn't say anything, hoping he'd calm down and stop. But he didn't he kept going.

He picked her up and set her on the desk, pushing her skirt up and literally ripping her panties off and forcing her legs apart.

He started roughly rubbing her clit as she tried to push him away with her feet, it was as if she wasn't even fighting him, as he pushed up her shirt ripping it a bit, and bit down on her nipple so hard he drew blood.

She screamed loud in pain, unable to contain it and instantly yanked on his hair to pull him away. Big mistake.

He pulled away and looked her straight in the way as his fist connected with her nose, breaking it instantly.

"Don't you ever do that again bitch." He said, pulling her hair roughly so she looked him in the eye.

He pushed his pants down, his erection springing out, as he forced her head down trying to push himself into her mouth.

When she refused to part her lips he grabbed her broken nose tightly and squeezed it shut so she couldn't breath, as soon as her mouth opened to catch a breath he plunged himself down her throat, letting out a deep moan as she gagged.

He kept thrusting into her mouth repeatedly as his moans grew louder. "God Hermione, I should have done this sooner! You're much better then Lavender." He said, throwing his head back.

She bit down at his base, hoping to hurt him, but he moaned louder enjoying it.

She bit down again on his head and he howled in pain jerking her head back.

He wrapped his hand around her throat tightly and pulled her up to his height. "You do that again, I'll hurt you a whole lot more then this." He growled.

She couldn't breath, but managed a weak nod.

Instead of forcing her back to her knees he put her back on the desk, he forced her legs apart with his knees and without even trying to get her ready he thrust his entire length into her, taking her innocence and ripping her.

She bit her lip so hard she re busted it as blood dripped down her chin.

He slammed into her repeatedly, letting out guttural moans. "Merlin you're so fucking tight." He hissed in pleasure.

He didn't last long, and soon released his seed deep into her, before pulling out.

He ignored the blood that was all over the lower half of his body as he pulled his pants up. After undoing the charms on the room he walked out, leaving her in a bloody mess on the desk.

**-Rape scene has ended little innocent ones-**

After slowly pulling herself up off the desk, she picked up her wand and fixed her panties and slowly slid them on, wincing at the extreme pain that covered her entire body.

She walked out of the room, headed to her common room, glad that it wasn't far.

Luckily she ran into no one on the way there but was stopped by Amadeus's portrait.

"Merlins beard are you okay dear?" He asked her, and she nodded even thought they both knew she was lying.

"Dramione." She whispered, her throat sore from screaming. He opened up for her as she slowly stepped through the portrait.

Unfortunately it seems Draco had his Slytherin friends over, their jaws all dropped at the sight of her.

She assumed she was a sight, dried blood on her face from her broken nose and busted lip, black eye beginning to form because of her broken nose, dried blood caking on her thighs, hair messier then usual.

"What happened to you?" Pansy Parkinson asked, any trace of rudeness gone from her face.

Hermione didn't answer as she tried to limp to her room, but Draco wouldn't have that. He walked up behind her and gently grabbed her arm.

"Hermione what happened to you?" He asked softly, worry showing in his eyes.

She looked at him for one second before bursting into tears and collapsing into his chest.

He wrapped his arms around her as she sobbed and brought her back over to the couch.

Draco looked at his friends which included Theodore(Teddy) Nott, Blaise Zabini, and Pansy Parkinson then back at Hermione.

"Would you like me to ask them to leave?" He asked her, trying to make her more comfortable. She shook her head no and looked up into his eyes for merely a second.

Her eyes were so tormented, so pained, protectiveness welled up inside Draco, he vowed to hurt whoever did this to her.

After a few minutes her sobs finally slowed, but she still wouldn't lift her head from his shoulder.

"Will you tell us what happened?" Teddy asked, sitting on her other side.

She nodded softly before sitting up, her eyes remained downcast as they realized she hadn't stopped crying, silent tears streamed down her face.

"I walked in on Ronald shagging Lavender Brown, I ran out and he told me that it was my fault because I wouldn't sleep with him and that if I'd have sex with him he'd forgive me." She said so softly they all had to strain to hear it.

"I scoffed and said no. And he lost it... Then he dragged me into a classroom and he-he." She stopped as she burst into loud tears again.

"He raped you?" Pansy asked, her eyes widening as Hermione nodded.

All three boys vowed to kill Ronald Weasley, they did not believe in ever hurting women whether they be muggle or pure blood.

"Here Hermione, I'll take you to your room and get you cleaned up is that okay?" Pansy asked softly, wanting Hermione to trust her.

Hermione nodded and Pansy helped her slowly stand up, she walked her into her bedroom and locked the door.

"Why are you being so nice to me? You've always hated me." Hermione sniffled, wiping her tears.

"I never hated you Hermione, I only pretended to because my father made me. Now I know a few healing spells for your nose and lip, and I can also have Draco make a quick potion to numb the pain down there would you like that?" Pansy said sweetly, being as gentle as she could with the broken girl before her.

"Yes, I'd like that thank you." Hermione said, and sighed in relief when Pansy did the quick spell that instantly healed her cut lip and broken nose.

Pansy walked over and opened the door again. "Draco, how fast can you whip up a pain potion?" She asked sticking her head out the door.

"It'll take about 30 minutes at best." He said, his voice short and clipped, he was still pissed beyond belief at the Weasel.

"Okay I'm gonna put her in the bath, make it while she's in there." She was the mother hen of the Slytherins, despite people thinking she was a slut she had only ever had sex with her boyfriend of 2 years, Blaise.  
><strong><br>**She didn't wait for an answer before going back in and running Hermione a hot bath.

"Okay I'm gonna need to get you out of those clothes sweetie." She said, causing Hermione to flinch.

"Here, I won't touch you, I'll let you do it is that okay?" She stepped back as Hermione slowly pulled off her shirt and skirt.

Pansy gasped as Hermione moved her hair and exposed the bruise on her throat.

"He strangled you?" She asked, her hatred for the red head growing by the second.

"Yeah, I bit him and it pissed him off." She mumbled as she pulled her panties off.

Pansy looked her over and felt tears come to her eyes, as she saw her bruised and bloody nipple and the bruised that covered her hips and upper thighs.

"I'm sorry I don't know any spells to get rid of bruises." Pansy said, as she helped Hermione walk to the bath tub.

"It's fine, I can cover them with make-up." Hermione said, moaning as the hot water came in contact with her skin.

Pansy knelt beside and gently washed the blood off of her. "I'm so sorry you had to deal with that Hermione, I wouldn't wish this on anyone."

"I'll live." Hermione mumbled, staring down at the now pink water.

"I'll leave you alone for a minute." Pansy said, sighing as she walked out the door.

"She's bad guy." Pansy said sadly, as she walked out in the common room.

Draco added crumbled rose petals to his potion before sitting down. "How bad was it once you could actually see her?" He asked, looking at the bathroom door sadly.

"Apparently she bit him so he tried to strangle her, there's a big bruise on her neck, he bit her chest so hard it bled, and her thighs and hips are covered in bruises. She's broken." She whispered, staring at the ground.

"I'm gonna kill him. You know how much I hate it when a guy hits a girl, this is 10 times worse." Draco whispered, every word filled with venom towards Ronald Weasley.

"Right now, we need to focus on Hermione. I've never once in my life been close to her, but she's easy to get close to." Pansy said, and everyone agreed.

10 minutes later the potion was finished, and Pansy brought it into the bathroom, to see Hermione holding herself under water, trying to drown herself.

"Hermione!" Pansy shouted in fear, dropping the potion and pulling her up.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Pansy yelled, as she got Hermione all the way out of the tub. After Pansy wrapped her in a bathrobe she answered.

"I can't get him off of my skin Pansy." She choked out. "I can still feel him raping me. I scrubbed my whole body twice but I can still feel him, can still smell him. Please just kill me, I don't want to live feeling him on me." Her body shook with broken sobs, she clawed at her arms and legs, drawing blood, trying desperately to scratch him off of her body.

"Draco come here!" Pansy yelled, crying as she tried to hold Hermione's arms down. All the boys ran in to see what was wrong, their eyes widening at Hermione fighting Pansy tooth and nail to hurt herself.

"Take her to the hospital wing, she needs a calming draught now." Pansy said, and Draco walked forward and gently picked up the thrashing girl.

"Hermione, I need you to calm down." He whispered in her ear, rubbing from her forehead to the back of her head gently.

They all followed him as he carried her, he continued to whisper calming words in her ear the entire way there.

And as soon as he got the hospital wing she passed out.

"Oh my goodness! Lay her on that bed!" Madam Pomfrey said as soon as they walked in.

As soon as Draco laid her down Madam Pomfrey pushed him back to examine her.

He went to sit with his friends over by the doors as they waited.

It seemed like forever but was only 15 minutes before the Mediwitch walked over.

"Which one of you can tell me what happened, and who raped her." She said sternly, her eyes sad.

They each looked at each other before Draco started telling her everything he knew.

* * *

><p><strong>Well here's the second chapter... Kinda worried what people will think about this one lol. In my defense these two chapters are the first I've wrote in over a year, and they're also the longest chapters I've ever written. Hope you liked it.<strong>  
><strong>:)<br>**


	3. The lie

**Well here is chapter three, and guess what I STILL don't own Harry Potter? Shocking right!**

**Thanks for the reviews! They made me smile :D**

**I uploaded this chapter so fast because I couldn't make you wait anymore, all of my updates will Not be this fast though.  
><strong>

**I'm guessing you noticed the name change from Her Knight in Shining Armor to Skyscraper. It's because I heard the song Skyscraper by Demi Lovato and it fits this story so well, I just had to change the name to it.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3.<strong>

Hermione slowly opened her eyes the next morning, squinting against the bright light of the sun shining through the window.

She felt a slight weight on her right hand and looked over to see Draco sound asleep in a chair, his head resting on the edge of her bed, his hand on top of hers.

She stared at him for a moment, wondering why he was in her room, then she looked around realizing this was the hospital wing.

"Draco." She whispered shaking him gently.

"wha-?"He mumbled, slowly sitting up rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

Hermione was quite shocked at how cute he was in the morning.

"Oh Hermione you're awake." He said softly, smiling for a second before frowning.

"Why am I in here?" She asked, looking around confused.

"Don't you remember last night? What He did?" His forced out the word he as if the person he was talking about was the person he hated the most.

"No I don-" Hermione paused as images rushed through her head, Ron and Lavender, Ron asking her to have sex with him, Ron... Raping her.

"I remember." She said, the light fading from her eyes.

"Hermione look at me." He said softly, she did so but her eyes were unfocused.

"I'm never gonna let him touch you again, I consider you a really good friend now, and I protect my friends." He said, meaning every word.

The corners of her mouth turned up slightly, then set back into a frown.

"You should go back to the common room, and get ready for classes, they start soon." Her voice was slightly stern, but otherwise monotone.

"I'll come back tonight okay?" He said softly, she nodded, watching him as he left.

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon after classes had ended Harry and Ginny came to visit.<p>

"Hi." Hermione said softly, not meeting their eyes.

"Look Hermione, we're sorry we didn't tell you about what Ron did." Harry said softly, looking extremely guilty.

"Please don't say his name." Hermione whispered, feeling tears coming on again.

"Okay.. So why are you in here? Madam Pomfrey didn't really answer us when we asked." Harry said, smiling.

"I'm not ready to talk about it." Hermione's voice broke, as she laid her head back against the pillow.

After about 5 minutes Madam Pomfrey came out to check on Hermione.

"How are you feeling Miss Granger. I'm hoping a little better since this morning, but you had an awfully rough night." The mediwitch said sadly.

"What does she mean by rough night? What did you do go get drunk?" Ginny asked, laughing.

"I bet that's exactly what it was." Harry said laughing, and poking Hermione's side.

"I didn't get drunk." Hermione whispered.

"Oh okay just a little tipsy then." Ginny winked.

"I think you two should leave. You obviously don't know what she has gone through, there's no telling what would have happened to her if Mister Malfoy hadn't carried her in here." Madam Pomfrey said sternly.

"Malfoy?" Harry asked, his mood instantly darkening.

Hermione nodded.

"What did he do to you? Did he hurt you? No wonder you're in here!" Harry was yelling now, and Hermione couldn't get a single word in.

Harry leaned over and grabbed her arms a little roughly.

"What did Malfoy do Hermione? I swear I'll kill him." He started looking over her face for cuts, his eyes widening as they landed on the bruise on her neck.

"Malfoy didn't do a damn thing. Your best friend did!" Hermione yelled, the tears finally falling.

"W-what." Harry asked, letting go of her arms.

"The reason I'm in here, is because of Ron." Hermione whispered, staring at the floor.

"Oh please, what exactly did my brother do." Ginny said angrily.

"He- he." Hermione suddenly leaned over the side of the bed and threw up.

"She is upset enough. I advise you two leave." Madam Pomfrey said, rubbing Hermione's back soothingly.

"Not until I know what Ron supposedly did to her!" Ginny shouted, grabbing Hermione's shoulder and pulling her up to look at her.

"He raped me!" Hermione yelled, fully sobbing now.

Harry fell back into his chair, not knowing what to say.

Ginny scoffed. "Look Hermione I know you're mad at Ron over Lavender but lying about this is taking it to far."

"I'm not lying!" Hermione said, looking at Ginny in disbelief.

"Don't lie about my brother Hermione Granger!" Ginny said, pulling her hand back to slap the girl in front of her. She brought her hand forward but felt someone grab her arm, she turned expecting to see Harry but was shocked to see Pansy Parkinson.

"I ever see you trying to hit her again, you deal with me. Got it bitch?" Pansy said, and Ginny growled before storming out of the room.

Harry looked at Hermione with guilt before running out after Ginny.

"Thanks Pansy." Hermione sighed, laying back down.

"No problem, how are you?" She asked, her voice growing softer.

* * *

><p><em>(Back in the Gryffindor common room.)<em>

Ginny stormed in through the portrait scaring a couple of first years.

"I can't believe that whore!" Ginny yelled, stomping over and sitting next to her brother.

"What did she say?" He asked, masking his nervousness.

"The bitch said you raped her! Can you believe that?" Ginny said, huffing.

"That's ridiculous!" Ron yelled standing up.

"I know! I can't believe she'd lie like this." Ginny said, thinking Ron's anger was over being lied about.

"Yeah. Me either, I'm going up to my room." Ron mumbled angrily.

After checking that none of his roommates were up there Ron lost it.

"I can't believe that little whore is telling people I raped her." He said, throwing everything off of his bedside table against the wall.

"I'll show her, I'll get her again, and she'll be begging for more like the little whore she is. She is mine, and I'll remind her of that as soon as I can."

* * *

><p><strong>This was an Extremely short chapter! Lol it was really a filler chapter.. I'm really doing terrible at <strong>


	4. Her protector

**Here's chapter 4. **

**Didn't expect this one to be uploaded so fast. Lol But here you go.**

**Thankl you all for the reviews I loved them.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Hermione was released the next morning, and was making her way back to her common room.<p>

On her way there she noticed people glaring at her, all of them were Gryffindors.

She could hear them whisper as she walked by.

"She's such a slut."

"She's probably pregnant. And that's why she was in the hospital wing."

"She's such a lying bitch. I never liked her anyway."

She couldn't believe what they were saying, she had always thought these people were her friends.

"Hey skank!" A 5th year Gryffindor yelled, walking up to her.

Hermione didn't answer she just stared.

"We all heard what you lied about. Saying Ron raped you. He would never do that, you should be ashamed of yourself you bitch. He told us the truth, that you had sex with him and then regretted it, that he begged you to stay with him, but you told him he was ugly and stupid and you could never love someone like him. I thought you were nice, but you're just a whore. I hate you." She said, looking at Hermione like she was an insect that deserved to be stepped on.

Hermione swallowed hard, as she walked around the girl and started running to her common room. By the time she walked through the portrait she was sobbing.

She ran to the bathroom leaning over the toilet, throwing up everything she'd eaten since yesterday morning.

She vaguely heard the door open from Draco's room as he rushed in and sat beside her, rubbing soothing circles on her back and holding her hair back.

After she was done, she flushed the toilet and quickly brushed her teeth, only to break down in sobs again right afterwards.

"Hermione what's happened now?" He asked softly, pulling her into his arms.

"Ron is spreading rumors about me! He's saying I slept with him and then left him, and that I'm a whore. And now everybody hates me." She was so broken it brought tears to his eyes as he held her.

"I don't hate you Hermione." He pulled her back to look at him, wiping away her tears.

"Draco you're all I have now. Please don't ever leave me." She whispered, laying her head on his shoulder.

"I never will. I'm going to kill Weasley for what he did to you." He forced out, Ronald Weasley was now number 1 on people he hated, more then his father and Voldemort put together.

"You can't Draco, you'll get in trouble." She said softly.

"It'll be worth it." He growled.

"Right now I just want to lay down, will you-never mind." She blushed, looking away.

"Yes Hermione I'll stay with you.. But are you sure you're comfortable with being in bed with a guy right now?" He asked, gently rubbing her cheek with the pad of his thumb.

"You're the only person I truly feel comfortable with." She muttered.

He smiled softly. "Okay, I'll leave you to get changed right quick." He said, turning.

She called him back into her room a moment later, she was dressed in a long t-shirt and lounging pants.

After pulling back the covers they laid down in the bed together, him on his back, her right by his side with her head on his chest.

"You're my best friend." She whispered softly, already half asleep.

"And you're mine." He said, leaning down to kiss the top of her head gently.

Soon he could hear her soft breathing as she fell asleep.

_She's so beautiful, how did I never notice it before. I think I like her a little bit.. But it's too soon. She won't be ready fro that. I swear to Merlin I will make Weasley pay for what he's done to her. _This was his last thought before he fell asleep with her.

* * *

><p>The next morning Hermione slowly opened her eyes, noticing instantly her pillow was harder then usual, and there was something holding her down, and her pillow had a heartbeat.<p>

Panicking slightly she whipped her head up, expecting to see Ron there smiling maliciously. She breathed a slight sight of relief when she saw Draco.

He looked so peaceful, there was a slight smile on his face and he just looked happy.

She stared at him for a minute before he suddenly mumbled "Enjoying the view?" She jumped and blushed at having been caught.

He smiled jokingly as he stretched his arms out as far as he could, moaning slightly. Stretching just feels good.

"Morning." He said huskily, still not fully awake.

"Morning. I'm going to go make breakfast." She said, sitting up, only to be stopped by Draco.

"Oh no you don't, today I make breakfast. What do you want?" He asked her, as she raised her eyebrow.

"You can cook?" She asked is disbelief.

"Yes, my old house elf Twittle taught me. Don't glare at me I treated her very well." He said, hoping she wouldn't start in on S.P.E.W.

"Fine then, waffles with no butter and Mr.s Butterworth syrup, and over easy eggs with two peaces of toast no butter." She said, not really expecting him to be able to make it.

"Coming right up milady." He said, winking at her.

Hermione felt herself smiling for the first time in days.

"I don't know how he does it. But he made me smile when I was on the brink of wanting to die." She muttered to herself, as she got up and walked into the bathroom.

After locking the bathroom door she stripped down and turned on the shower.

She stepped in, moaning softly as the hot water soothed her aching muscles.

After lathering up her hair with shampoo and conditioner she started washing her body, being extra careful between her legs as she was still quite sore from.. Him.

Without Draco talking to her, her mind started to wonder off into thoughts she didn't want to be thinking.

The current star of her thoughts was Ron, and how badly he'd hurt her. Without realizing it she started clawing at her skin, drawing blood over her wrist.

_I feel so dirty. _She kept thinking, clawing harder, trying to wash all thoughts of him away.

She slowly realized there was a stinging pain in her arm, looking down she realized she had bloody claw marks covering her arm from wrist to elbow.

She quickly rinsed her hair, and turned off the shower, stepping out.

As she got out the bleeding got worse, slowly the blood dripped onto the floor.

"Shit." She whispered, grabbing a hand towel and wrapping her arm in it.

She grabbed some toilet paper and wiped up the little blood drops, ignoring the stinging from her arm as the rough fabric rubbed against it.

After throwing the toilet paper away she grabbed a big towel and carefully wrapped it around her body.

She walked over to the sink and opened the medicine cabinet.

She was looking for bandages when the door that led from her room to the bathroom opened.

"Hermione your breakfast is-." He cut off as his eyes landed on the bloody towel that was falling off of her arm.

He slowly walked over and pulled the towel away, staring down at the still bleeding cuts.

"Draco this isn't what it looks like I swear." She said, praying he believed her.

"Really? Cause it looks like you took a razor to your wrist repeatedly. Are you trying to kill yourself?" His voice was pained, almost mad, as he grabbed bandages out of the cabinet and wrapped her arm properly.

"No! I just.. I was in the shower and I started clawing at myself I didn't notice it." She said, staring at the floor.

"How do you not notice something like that Hermione?" His voice was disbelieving.

"I don't know!" She said, her voice broke, as she quickly blinked back tears. She wouldn't cry anymore, she's been crying too much.

"Then tell me the truth Hermione!" He raised his voice slightly, to her it seemed in anger, but it was worry, fear, and sadness.

"I did! If you don't believe me then be that way! Go join Ginny and Ron in the Hermione Granger is a lying bitch club!" With her last words she ran out of the bathroom, completely forgetting she was in a towel.

She curled up on the couch, unable to hold back the tears anymore.

_God I can't stop crying! I'm such a baby. _She thought sadly to herself.

Not even a minute later Draco came into the room and sat beside her, biting his lip as he looked at her.

"I'm sorry Hermione. I should have believed you when you told me. I was just scared, worried, and sad. But I had no right to be like that." He said quietly.

She didn't answer, just turned and laid her head on his chest.

"I'm the one who needs to be sorry, I shouldn't have said what I did. Please forgive me Draco I can't lose you." She wrapped her arms around his neck, cradling her right arm in her left so it didn't rub against anything.

"Oh Mya I'm not mad at you, you don't have to apologize." He said softly.

"Mya?" She asked, looking at him confused.

"Yeah, it's what I'm gonna call you. It's better then Hermy. I could call you 'Mione I guess." He said, causing her to tense up.

"No. Not 'Mione, Mya is fine. I like it. Just not 'Mione that's what he called me." She said, her voice lowering slightly as she said he.

"He's broken you Mya.. And I intend on fixing you." He said, staring into her eyes with tenderness.

"Just stand by my side no matter what people say about me, and I'll be okay." She smiled slightly, kissing his cheek.

"I promise." He said smiling.

Hermione stood up to go eat her breakfast when her towel almost fell, she grabbed it quickly, but not before Draco saw her extremely bruised breast.

His anger grew slightly but he didn't let on that he saw anything.

"I completely forgot this was all I had on. I'll be right back." She said, extremely embarrassed.

After dressing quickly she came back down dressed in a pair of black jeans, and green and silver striped shirt.

"Nice shirt." Draco smirked.

"Well it's currently my favorite house." Hermione said, as she sat down at the kitchen table to eat.

"Oh my goodness this is delicious!" Hermione's voice was filled with shock as she took her first bite of the waffles.

"Told you I could cook Granger." Draco said cheekily as he sat down eating his own breakfast.

"I'm sorry I doubted your greatness Mister Malfoy." Hermione said, giggling slightly.

"Mister Malfoy's what my professors call me, a cute little darlin' like yourself can call me Draco." He said in a horrid attempt at a Southern accent.

Hermione laughed out loud, causing him to smile widely.

_She has such a beautiful laugh._ He thought to himself, or so he thought.

"Umm well thank you." Hermione blushed.

"Oh shoot I said that out loud." He muttered, as she giggled again.

_I think I'm on my way to really liking him._ She thought, smiling.

* * *

><p>They had spent the entire Sunday together, just having fun. But today was Monday, and Hermione had to face the rest of the school.<p>

"I'm going to be right by you the whole time." Draco said, standing next to her as he tied his tie.

"I know. I'm ready." She said, as they started walking out of the portrait together.

She had skipped breakfast, not wanting to face the entire student body all at once.

They got about halfway to their first class-Transfiguration-when a boy came up to Hermione in the hallway.

"I was just wondering how much you charge? I hear Crabbe and Goyle are in need of a new girlfriend." He said, smirking at her. His smirk wasn't there long before Draco's fist connected with his jaw.

"What the fuck Malfoy?" He yelled, cradling his jaw.

"You wanna be a bitch to Hermione you're gonna deal with me. Got it?" He was pissed off, his gray eyes had darkened considerably,to the point of almost being black.

"So you're fucking the mudblood now too! Wait till I tell people." He laughed and ran off before Draco could get another hit in.

"Don't you listen to him Hermione, he's just a dick." Draco said, hugging her tightly.

"I know, I'm okay because you're here." She said softly.

"Good let's keep it that way." After he pulled away from the hug they finished the walk to the Transfiguration class room.

Hermione's breath caught in her throat as she saw Ron sitting across the room, and almost passed out when she realized the only available desk to sit at was in front of him.

"Draco I don't know if I can do this." She said, her breathing growing heavy.

"Hey hey hey, it's alright look we'll be sitting in front of him so you don't have to look at him okay?" He said softly rubbing his hand up and down her arm gently.

She took a deep breath and nodded weakly at him, and he slowly walked with her over to the desk, making sure to block her view of Ron as they passed.

"Whore." They heard someone say from the back of the classroom.

"Skank." Someone else said.

Hermione felt those evil tears popping up in her eyes again as Draco wrapped his arm protectively around her.

She heard someone growl menacingly, and looked back to see Ron glaring at Draco's arm.

Before she could turn back, his eyes met hers, and a smile slide over his lips.

"I can't wait to fuck you again." He mouthed, and she quickly turned back around, grasping the edge of the desk as her breathing sped up again.

"What is it Mya?" Draco asked, rubbing her back.

"I looked at him.. And he mouthed 'I can't wait to fuck you again.' Draco I can't do this. I can't be so close to him."  
>She was nearly hyperventilating now, the tears running down her cheeks one by one.<p>

Draco's eyes turned that dark color again as he turned to look Ron dead in the eye.

"You touch her. I will kill you, in the most painful way possible." Draco growled out.

After checking that no one was watching him he smirked and said, "I already did."

After that Hermione had to hold back Draco as he went to lunge at Ron.

"The disgusting son of a bitch isn't worth it." Hermione said, tightening her grip on his arm as he moved to get up again.

Draco was about to reply when a letter was levitated into Hermione's lap.

She slowly opened it, already knowing who it was from.

_Hermione, I just LOVED fucking you the other night. How did it feel to have my dick shoved down your throat and then shoved into your virgin pussy over and over? I bet you loved it, I know I did. And I can't wait to do it again. Maybe Lavender can join next time.  
><em>

_Love always,_

Ron.

_P.S. Don't bother showing a teacher this, I put a spell on it so it will burn after you read it.  
><em>

Underneath was a graphic image of Ron raping her.

She slammed the letter down on the table, as she stood up and ran out of the room.

She was no further then 10 feet out the door when Draco ran after her and grabbed her.

She turned and buried her head in his chest and sobbed loudly, not caring who say.

"He's gonna try to come after me again." She sobbed hysterically.

"I know I read the letter, but I promise you this. No matter where you go, I will be Right there, I'm not letting you out of my sight." He wrapped his arms around and rested his chin on the top of her head.

"I will keep you safe." He said softly.

"What if you can't?" She asked quietly.

"I Will protect you Hermione, he won't hurt you again." He voice held no doubt, he would protect her, even if he had to go to Azkaban for murder. He'd do it.

* * *

><p><strong>So should I keep going? Or delete? I feel like this is a cheesy, badly written, over used plot. So yay or nay?<strong>


	5. Authors note

**I made a banner for this story! :) The link to it is in my profile. Just thought you should know. Will have the next chapter up as soon as possible.**

**I love you all!**

**Love,  
>Rocker-Chick<strong>


	6. Talking with exbest friends

**Here's chapter 5.**

**Thank you for your reviews :D :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>After Hermione had calmed down she had agreed to go back to class.<p>

As they walked in the door Draco sought out Pansy and walked over to her.

"Pansy will you and Blaise swap seats with me and Hermione?" He asked, looking pointedly at Ron so she'd know why.

"Yeah of course." She said, as she and Blaise gathered up there things to move.

"Thanks I owe you." He said, smiling.

"Yeah yeah yeah." She rolled her eyes, as they walked off.

"Thank you Draco." Hermione said softly, as she sat down where Blaise was moments before.

"You don't have to thank me Mya." He whispered, wrapping his arm around her waist.

* * *

><p>The classes passed uneventfully after that, up until Defense Against the Dark Arts.<p>

As they walked into the classroom the noticed that Professor Klaus hadn't come in yet.

Hermione sat as far away from Ron as she could, as Draco sat his stool so she couldn't see him even if she looked.

Suddenly a cloud of smoke appeared in the classroom, it faded nearly as fast as it came, except Professor Klaus stood in it's place.

"Today students you will learn the spell of _Dolor Animi_. This is not a spell that the other Professors wish me to teach you, but it's my class and I'll teach as I wish. Who can tell me what this spell does?" He spoke in his thick Romanian accent.

Everyone in the class room looked to Hermione expecting her hand to shoot in the air, but she looked like she wasn't even paying attention.

"Miss Granger." The Professor said gruffly.

"Yes Professor?" Hermione said softly.

"Can you tell me what the spell _Dolor Animi_ means?" He asked, as everyone expected her to answer instantly.

"No sir.. I don't know." She said, looking down.

Ignoring the shocked stares of the students the professor continued on. "It is a spell that makes your enemy think they are in pain, it is in a way, the legal version of the He let his words sink in before he continued.

"Now I would like to have student come up here so I can show you what this spell does." He looked around the room, before winking at Hermione.

"Mister Weasley please come up here." He smirked, as Ron fearfully made his way to the front of the class.

"Now Mister Weasley, this is Not going to actually hurt. But it will make your brain think it does. I'm sure you're man enough to take it." He said, and Ron nodded.

After he put a silencing charm on the room so no other professor could hear it before pointing his wand at Ron.  
>"<em>Dolor Animi!" <em>He yelled, and Ron fell to his knees screaming like a little girl.

Draco couldn't keep the smile off of his face as he watched, and Hermione wasn't smiling but he could see the happiness she was trying to fight off in her eyes.

"You can't deny this makes you happy." Draco whispered in her ear.

"It does. I feel evil." She giggled slightly.

After the professor removed the spell from Ron he has tears streaming down his face, and was blushing profusely.

Draco and all of the Slytherins broke into applause, earning a glare from Ron.

"I really like Professor Klaus." Draco whispered, and she smiled, nodding.

Soon after class had ended, and the only class left of the day was Astrology but that class was after the free period and supper because it had to be at night.

"Do you want to go out to the lake with Blaise, Teddy and I?" Pansy asked as she walked up to Draco and Hermione.

Draco looked at Hermione before he answered, with her nod he told Pansy that they would.

As they walked outside Hermione ignored the glares she received from everyone they passed.

Draco's arm was firmly around her waist the entire time out there, not caring about rumors that got started.

"Hermione!" She heard her name yelled from behind them. She'd know that voice anywhere, it was a voice she'd heard often for the last 6 years.

"What Harry?" She asked, slowly turning towards him, her eyes downcast.

"What are you doing with this prick Hermione? Why would you let him touch you?" He was screaming at her, and Draco's arm was tightening around her considerably.

"Because _he's_ my friend Harry." She said, glaring slightly.

"No he's not. I'm your friend Hermione!" He yelled, stepping closer.

"My friend? You couldn't even stand by me when I said I got raped you had to run off after you're little wannabe girlfriend! Draco was there for me from the start. You chose your friends Harry, and now I've chose mine." Her voice was rising slowly, and by the end she was bordering on yelling.

"Oh I get it Hermione, you screwed Ron and left him and told Malfoy he raped you so he'd give you a pity fuck! You're such a whore!"

Two fists suddenly connected with his head, one from his right and one straight on.

Teddy and Draco both stood over him as he clutched his nose in pain.

"You talk about Hermione like that again, it'll be way worse then that." Draco growled.

Harry glared up at them, spitting blood from his mouth as he stood back up.

"One day you'll wanna be my friend again. And when you do I won't be there." He said and she scoffed.

"I think I'll survive, go back to your slut and her rapist brother." She spat as she turned and walked off towards the lake angrily.

"Hermione that. Was. Great!" Teddy yelled as he walked up to her, shaking her hand.

She laughed slightly. "That felt good!" She said, as everyone hugged her and patted her on the back.

"You are officially awesome in my book." Pansy laughed, as they sat down by the waters edge.

As Hermione stared down at her reflection her smile left, she stared at her hair, remembering Ron running his fingers through it when he raped her. She shuddered slightly, closing her eyes tight.

"You okay Mya?" Draco asked, looking at her worriedly.

"Yes, um Pansy tonight after supper can we talk privately?" She asked, looking up at the raven haired girl.

"Of course." Pansy smiled, although slightly confused.

"We'll have supper in our common room tonight, all of you can come, and while supper is being made you can talk." Draco said, laying back in the grass yawning.

"Sounds good to me." Pansy said, as everyone else agreed.

* * *

><p>The hours passed quickly as the group of friends chatted, and before they knew it they were walking back up to Draco and Hermione's common room.<p>

"So what was it you wanted to talk about?" Pansy asked, as she walked into Hermione's room.

"I was wondering if you knew any hair charms? I'm really tired of this frizzy mess." Hermione said, tugging gently on her hair.

"Yes I do, but why did this need to be a private conversation?" Pansy asked.

"Cause another reason is when He.. Did that, he ran his fingers through my hair, and pulled it a lot and it really brings back bad memories, and I knew if I told Draco he'd probably get all worked up and mad at Ron again." Hermione mumbled, as Pansy nodded in understanding.

"Smart move, he definitely would have. Now, let's see which charm to used on your hair? Hmmmm." Pansy tapped her wand against her chin for a second, thinking.

"Aha! I know just the one! _Mollis Ut At!_" She waved her wand in an up and down motion, and Hermione felt a cool winter breeze wash over her face.

"Oh Hermione! You look gorgeous!" Pansy exclaimed, looking excited.

"Well you were gorgeous before, but you can't deny your hair was frizzy." She giggled slightly, as she guided Hermione to a mirror.

Hermione gasped as she stared at her reflection, her hair was no longer kinky, frizzy curls. But luscious, loose, smooth curls. Her hair had gained at least three inches, and looked two shades lighter since it wasn't so tangled.

"Oh thank you Pansy! I love it." She quickly turned around and hugged the girl, smiling.

"It was no problem Hermione." She said, hugging the girl back.

As they walked back out of the room Hermione noticed Blaise and Theo's jaws dropping. She smirked slightly, but waited for Draco to turn and see her.

Hermione noticed he was writing a letter to someone, and he sent it off with his Eagle Owl that he must've called down while she was in her room.

As he saw Pansy out of the corner of his eye he turned.

"So what was the private discussion abo-Holy shit." His eyes widened, and his jaw dropped.

"Her-H-Hermione?" He asked, incredulously.

"Do you like it?" She asked, biting her lip.

"Y-Yes." He stuttered, walking up to her and gently running his fingers through it.

She expected herself to flinch subconsciously at the familiar move, but found herself leaning into his touch.

"Careful Draco, you'll drool on her new hair." Blaise laughed, as Draco flipped him off jokingly.

Hermione giggled, as she looked to see what was for dinner.

"Ah ah ah, it's not done yet!" Draco said, pushing her to go sit on the couch.

Hermione rolled her eyes, but did so.

"Dude you've got it bad." Teddy whispered to Draco, smirking.

"Is it that obvious?" Draco asked, not showing his embarrassment.

"Uh duh." Teddy laughed.

"Well I'm not saying anything yet, it's too soon." He said, and Teddy nodded in agreement.

"But don't wait too long D, I think she feels the same way." Teddy said, patting his friend on the back before going to sit on the couch next to Blaise.

"Dinner is served." Draco said, as he revealed a heaping platter of spaghetti and meatballs.

"Ooh I love spaghetti!" Hermione smiled excitedly.

After transfiguring some extra chairs they all sat down to enjoy their meal.

* * *

><p>That night Draco waited until Hermione fell asleep before grabbing his cloak and walking out of the common room.<br>He walked down to the 5th corridor, standing behind a statue.

After 15 minutes he saw Ron walk down the hall, a piece of parchment in his hand. The piece of parchment Draco had sent him earlier, pretending to be a girl that really liked Ron.

Draco smirked, pulling up his hood to cover his face as he quietly walked out behind him.

"Astoria?" Ron called out, his voice laced with lust.

"Not tonight ginger." Draco whispered, before he punched Ron as hard as he could.

"What the fuck? Who are you?" Ron whisper yelled, clutching his head in pain on the floor.

As he moved to get up Draco sent a powerful kick to his ribs causing him to cry out in pain.

He continued to beat him mercilessly until Ron had passed out on the floor.

"That's for Hermione you fucking bastard." Draco growled, as he stood up and delivered one more kick to his head.

After that he slowly walked back to his common room, feeling much much better.

* * *

><p>The next day after lots of begging and pleading Draco convinced Hermione to come down to breakfast with him.<p>

As they walked into the Great Hall, every head turned. Hermione ignored the whispers as her eyes slid over the Gryffindor table, her eyes widening as she saw the bruises on Rons face.

She looked over at Draco, and saw he was smirking triumphantly.

"Did you do that?" She asked, shocked yet happy.

"Nobody touches my friends, and gets away unscathed." He said, grabbing her hand and pulling her to the Slytherin table.

She was surprised by how many accepted her as their own, there were a few that believed she wasn't worthy of being at their table and mouthed their feelings, but with a glare from Draco they didn't say anything more.

* * *

><p>The next few days of school passed almost uneventfully, not many people were dumb enough to mess with Hermione after what happened to Ron and Harry.<p>

Hermione would occasionally eat breakfast in the great hall, and always sat with the Slytherins since her house officially hated her.

By that Thursday it had officially been one week since Ron had raped her, and she was shocked at how well she was doing.

She smiled more often, and didn't cry anywhere near as much, and her eyes had a little bit of life in them again.

Part of her wished she could have been born pureblood and put in Slytherin, so she could have been friends with them from the start, and didn't have to deal with Ron. But she really didn't regret her friendships with Harry and Ron, and even Ginny. She hated how they ended, but as she looked around her at all of her Slytherin friends, she knew she was okay.

* * *

><p><strong>If there are any mistakes in this I apologize it is 4:30am and I am SO tired.<strong>


	7. The letter

**Here's chapter 6.**

**Sorry for taking so long, my cousin moved in with my and I haven't had time to write because she hogs the computer.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Classes had been going for just over a month now, and things had almost completely calmed down.<p>

That morning was interrupted by Hermione flinging open the bathroom door, running in and puking her guts up.

_UGH this is the third time this week I must have the freaking flu!_ She thought to herself, as she flushed the toilet, then brushed her teeth quickly.

A few seconds later Draco walked in, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Again?" He asked gruffly, and sighed at her nod.

"Well if you feel better now go back to sleep this is a ghastly hour to be awake." Draco yawned, not even fully opening his eyes from exhaustion.

"Can I sleep with you? For some reason you ease my stomach." She said, yawning, because he yawned.

"You wanna sleep with me? Well okay Hermione, but I don't know if I'm awake enough for that." He winked, glad that he could finally joke about this with her again without her flinching.

"You know what I mean!" She said, blushing profusely.

"Well come on then." He said, rolling his eyes as he walked out.

She followed quickly, lying down beside him in his bed.

She looked up at him for a second, studying his eyes.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"You're sort of beautiful." She whispered.

"Okay you're obviously sick. I mean I know I'm gorgeous, but it's not like you to admit it." He laughed, mockingly putting his hand on her head to check for fever.

"I'm serious." She said, smiling.

"You're beautiful too." He smiled looking down at her.

He stared at her for a second before slowly leaning in towards her, she moved closer as well before sucking in a scared breath.

He pulled back, looking away.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." He mumbled.

"No I'm sorry, I'm just not ready yet. Just give me a little bit of time and I'll be ready. It's just hard, seeing him almost every day, and there's nothing I can do about it since nearly every Gryffindor is supporting his alibi since they hate me. And the professors can't get proof since Snape is out of Verituserum." After she finished talking she was breathing heavy since she hadn't taken a breath during that.

"I know Mya. I wish Snape could make more faster, but you know it takes a while to make a good one. It'll be another whole month until it's made." Draco sighed, pulling her head up onto his shoulder, rubbing up and down her back.

No more negative stuff Dray." She muttered softly, snuggling into his shoulder.

"Dray?" He asked, chuckling slightly.

"Well yeah, you call me Mya, so I'm gonna call you Dray. Do you not like it?" She asked, biting her lip.

"Yes I like it, I've just never been called that before." He said.

"Good." She smiled.

Not long after they were both asleep.

* * *

><p>Hermione woke up about 2 hours later, feeling a sudden wave of nausea. She quickly swallowed it down, sighing in relief when it passed.<p>

She shook Draco awake saying they needed to get ready fro breakfast, he rubbed his eyes, yawning as he slowly got up.

She noticed for the first time he was only wearing boxers, and she bit her lip as she took in his muscled body.

He had a 6 pack, and fairly large arm muscles, everything about his body was really perfect.

She wondered if the rest of his body was as nice as the rest of him. Her eyes widened as that thought passed through her head, embarrassed by the naughty thought she hurriedly ran out of the room.

Her face was flushed as she leaned against her door, her heart thrumming loudly in her ears.

_I just got turned on by Draco Malfoys body. _She thought to herself in shock.

As she tried to get the image of his fit body out of her head she slowly dressed in her uniform.

As she pulled on her skirt she noticed it was shorter, and her top was tighter around her chest.

"Pansy." Hermione sighed, rolling her eyes as she noticed all of her uniforms were like that.

As she walked out she saw Draco straightening his tie, and blushed slightly.

"You ready for class?" He asked, knowing things were still hard with having to see that bastard everyday.

"As I'll ever be." Hermione sighed.

When they walked out Pansy, Theo and Blaise were waiting outside for them.

Theo and Blaise smiled at Hermione, as Pansy walked up to Draco and whispered something in his ear.

Draco's face was instantly filled with anger, as his fists clenched at his sides.

"What is it Draco?" Hermione asked, confused.

"Why don't you skip classes today?" Draco said, ignoring her question.

She narrowed her eyes at him, her eyes telling him to stop lying.

He held firm, so she took matters into her own hands and started walking towards her class.

She heard them call after her but she ignored them and kept going.

As she got close to the class room she started wishing she would have listened to Draco.

There were pictures of her all over the wall, some of the pictures had her in naughty lingerie, some where she was completely naked, barely covered by a sheet, and one where she was bent over a desk with Ron firmly grasping her hips as he pushed into her.

They were all obviously fake, but they looked so real.

And there, standing in the middle of the crowd of students was Harry, Ginny, and Ron, smiling at her.

Nearly everyone in the room was staring up at the pictures, laughing. Believing them to be real.

"Nice pictures 'Ermione! How about we go a round?" She hear Seamus Finnigan yell from somewhere in the crowd of people.

She felt tears streaming down her face, as she started backing up.

"Oh don't leave 'Mione. Don't you like our present? We figured you were tired of hiding who you really are so we decided to show everyone. Including your parents, they should be getting a copy of each picture right about now." Ron blew her a kiss, looking at her innocently.

She turned to run, but saw Draco standing there. She instantly collapsed into his chest, sobbing, as his strong arms wrapped around her waist.

He kissed the top of her head before picking her up.

"I'm going to take her to her room, take care of all of these pictures." He whispered to Pansy before turning back to face the three culprits.

"And you, you're better believe that you're fucking lucky that I care more about taking care of her, then avenging her because I wold have beat all of your asses, even the ugly little bitch Weaslette. This is not the last you hear from me, I'm Head boy, I know all the passwords to every single common room. I'm not afraid to come kill you in your sleep." His voice was low, deep, filled with so much hatred that everyone knew he was speaking the truth.

"You can't touch us ferret, especially me you can't hit a girl." Ginny said, smirking.

"You're right I can't, but fortunately I never believed that anyone with a face as ugly as yours could be considered female so I won't feel guilty." Draco smirked, before waving at them with his middle finger.

As he turned to walk away, he looked down at Hermione. His heart broke at the sight, she had stopped crying as hard and was simply staring up at the ceiling, a dazed look in her eyes. Every thirty seconds or so a single tear would slide down her cheek and land on the fabric of his shirt.

He felt tears gather in the corner of his eyes, trying to keep them from falling as he carried her to the common room.

He slowly walked through the portrait, at first going to lay her on the couch, but deciding to take her to his room.  
>As he placed her gently onto his bed, the tears finally started falling.<p>

"Mya I promise you, I Promise, I'm going to fix you, he's broken you again but I'm going to fix you." He stopped for a second, grabbing her hand and kissing the palm of her hand before placing it on his cheek.

"Because I love you, and I am to go to the ends of the earth and back just to see you smile." His tears came harder now, her catatonic state still remaining the same.

He knew why she was like this, he'd heard about this kind of thing before. Everything became too much, so her brain shut down in a way to block out the pain.

He slowly covered her up, leaning down to place a kiss on her forehead.

He stood up and walked out of his room, closing the door and sliding into a sitting position on the floor.

He buried his head in his hands and cried, really cried for the first time in his life. He was raised to never cry, and when he cried the beatings his father gave him were ten times worse. But now, he cried.

He felt completely worthless, the woman he loved was slowly being tortured to death, and he was powerless to stop it.

_No you're not._ He suddenly heard his fathers voice in his head.

_You know exactly how to stop it. You're just too weak to say the killing curse._

"I am not weak, not killing someone doesn't make you weak, it makes you stronger." He muttered to himself, halfway believing it.

_Then do what Malfoys do best. Get even._

He pulled himself up off the floor, walking towards the couch. He picked up his Potions book and began looking for a Potion he had come across once before. His eyes lit up as he found it.

_The Lethargy potion. (Leh-thar-gee;A pathological state of sleepiness or deep unresponsiveness and inactivity)_

_This potion will make the drinker fall into a deep unresponsive sleep, the stronger the ingredients the longer the effects.  
><em>

_Instructions:_

_1. Fill cauldron half-way with hot water.  
><em>

_2. Put in four ounces of Hippogriff tears. (Potion should turn silver)  
><em>

_3. Stir potion counter-clockwise 17 times before putting in 5 drops of wolf blood. (Potion should turn green)  
><em>

_4. Let sit for five minutes before adding 3 crushed Rose petals. (3 Rose petals cause the drinker to sleep for 3 hours, 4 petals for four hours and so on.) (Potion will turn pink, and let out a delightful scent)  
><em>

_5. Stir potion clockwise 23 times before adding 4 Unicorn hairs. (Will make the potion turn light burgundy.)  
><em>

_6. Let potion sit in a room temperature environment overnight, then drop in a frozen frog tongue.  
><em>

_7. Once the tongue dissolves your potion is complete and should be an dark orange.  
><em>

Draco smiled wide as he read over the instructions, he intended on having Weaselbee unresponsive for quite a while.

* * *

><p>Draco had waited until after curfew had passed before getting ready to leave, he would have to swipe the ingredients from Snape but it was worth it.<p>

He checked on Hermione one last time before leaving, expecting her to be in the same state, but shocked to find her sitting up in bed, her knees pulled up to her chest.

He slowly walked into the room, unsure of how she would react to him.

As she looked up at him she had fresh tears running down her face, and he noticed for the first time a letter firmly clutched into her hand.

"Mya can I see it?" He asked softly, his voice barely above a whisper.

She thrust her hand toward him, the letter crumpling slightly in her shaking hand.

_Hermione,_

_I just received the most horrid pictures of you. I'm very disappointed.  
>Your father has gone absolutely mad with rage, and we would both<br>very much like an explanation as to why you've suddenly started acting  
>this way.<br>_

_sincerely  
>Your mother.<br>_

When he finished reading, his anger had come back full force.

"They sent those pictures to my parents. My parents think I'm some kind of slag." Her voice was so sad it shook Draco to the core.

I will fix this Hermione, I swear to it." He said, slamming the letter down on the bedside table, and going to walk out of the room.

"Draco. Did you mean what you said? About.. Loving me?" She whispered.

"I meant every word." He said, before continuing to walk out.

* * *

><p>After sneaking down to the Potion's classroom he quickly raided Snape's storage, grabbing the ingredients he needed.<p>

After double checking his list, he ran back to the common room.

He turned on the hot water and while he waited for it to heat up he laid out his vials of Hippogriff tears, Wolf blood and Unicorn hairs.

Once there was steam emitting from the water he filled his cauldron half-way.

He sat the cauldron back onto the counter and added the tears, the potion then turned a silver color.

He counted slowly to 17 as he stirred counter-clockwise and then added the blood, this caused the potion to change from silver to green.

He pulled out his wand and make roses appear on the counter, after pulling off all of the petals he doubled them all 50 times until he had a large pile of petals.

After quickly crushing them all his five minutes were up so he quickly added them, the potion turned a light pink, emitting an alluring scent.

He stirred clockwise 24 times, then dropped in the hairs the potion let out a hiss as it turned to light burgundy.

"Now to put the tongue in in the morning then find a way to slip it into Weaselbee's morning pumpkin juice." Draco muttered to himself.

After he had done all of that he grabbed a piece of parchment and sat down at the kitchen table.

_Dear Mr. And Mr.s Granger,_

_This is Draco Malfoy, I'm a good friend of your daughters._  
><em>I'm sure you've probably heard negative things about me<br>in the past but I assure that I care for your daughter._

_The pictures you received from Hermione's so called  
>friends were fake. It's something you call photo shopping<br>in the muggle world I believe._

_She has been hurt severely by these 'friends'_  
><em>I will not go into detail for it is not my place<em>  
><em>to tell you. But I promise you this, your daughter<em>  
><em>is the most amazing, sweetest person I've ever met.<em>  
><em>And her heart is too pure to ever act like the girl in those<em>  
><em>photos.<em>

_I hope this message makes it through to you, because Hermione_  
><em>really needs her parents.<em>

_Sincerely,_  
><em>Draco Malfoy.<em>

After sending the letter off with his eagle owl he checked the clock, shocked slightly that it was so late, he decided to go to bed.

As he walked into his room Hermione ran up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist tightly.

"Hey to you too." He said, smiling slightly.

"Thank you." She said softly.

"For what?" He asked, confused.

"For everything, for being there for me, for being my friend, for being my Knight in Shining Armor." She tightened her grip on him more with each word.

"Mya you don't have to thank me, I'll be here for you until you don't want me to be anymore." He said, as she rolled her eyes.

"That will never happen and you know it." She said as she grabbed his hand and walked him to the bed.

"Oh taking me to bed are we Miss Granger, moving a bit fast for me." He joked, causing her to smack him on the chest.

"Quit being a perv." She said, giggling as she waited for him to lay down before snuggling into his side.

She leaned up and kissed his cheek before laying her head on his shoulder.

"Night Dray." She said, yawning.

"Night Mya." He whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Welp, hope you liked it.<strong>


	8. The Potion

**So I got my first bout of "criticism" on the last chapter. Talking about how so many things are confusing and they didn't understand what I wrote. Well that's how I write, things get explained later on. But if you have any questions about the story private message me, and I will answer as much as I can without giving away to much.**

**I do not take criticism well, I'm Italian, and we're stubborn. But I do like keeping my reviewers happy.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>They woke up the next morning completely wrapped up in each other, legs tangled, arms around each other, and completely pressed against each other.<p>

Hermione hurriedly pushed away from Draco, jumping away from him.

He was slightly hurt at first, before he realized why she did it as she ran into the bathroom and threw up.

"Hermione this is ridiculous, you need to go to the hospital wing." Draco sighed, as he sat up and stretched his arms over his head, hearing his joints pop as he groaned.

"No. No I'm fine, I'm sure it's just a bad flu." She said, rinsing her mouth our with water.

"If it was a flu then I probably would have got it from you." He said, rolling his eyes.

"Well what else could it be?" She asked, as she walked back into the room.

"Well I don't know, but Madam Pomfrey will, so you should go." He said sternly.

"I'll think about it." She said, sitting beside him.

"That's your way of saying 'fine I'll go but I'm going to pretend to think about so you won't get cocky'" He said, as she laughed.

"Oh definitely." She said giggling.

Suddenly they heard a loud noise and jumped.

They looked over to see Draco's eagle owl standing in the corner looking slightly mad at only just now being noticed.

It pushed it's leg out in Hermione's direction, letting her know the message was not for Draco.

She walked over and untied the letter from it's leg, and as she looked at who it was from she got a nervous look on her face.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I should have known those pictures were fake!  
>I know you better then that, I am honestly ashamed<br>of myself._

_I am so sorry I believed they were real._

_Now, what happened between you and your friends that_  
><em>was so bad they sent me these to get you in trouble?<em>

_Sincerely,  
>Mom.<em>

_P.S. Tell your friend Draco I said thank you for clearing things up. You know,_  
><em>he seems quite taken with you, he spoke very highly of you in his letter.<em>

After she finished reading she jumped him in a hug.

"Draco you're so sweet, I can't believe you wrote my parents for me." She said, smiling.

"It was absolutely no problem Mya, they needed to know the truth." He said, glad that she was happy. _  
><em>

"Now I'll be back in a second I have to go do something." He said, slowly getting up.

"Okay, I need to write a reply to her anyway." She said, walking to her room to get her parchment.

He ran downstairs and checked his potion, it looked good so he quickly added the tongue.

After about 45 seconds the potion turned orange, and he smiled real big. He quickly put a charm he had learned from his father on the potion, making it undetectable so if they tried to find out why he wouldn't wake up, they'd never know.

"Weasel, prepare for a long night's rest." He said to himself as he poured some into a vial.

He poured five vials just in case, then vanished the potion with his wand.

Just as he was putting his cauldron up Hermione came downstairs.

"Can we stay in here today?" Hermione asked, biting her lip.

"Yes of course. I'm just gonna go down for a minute to tell Pansy something and I'll come back up her alright?" He asked, really hoping she didn't ask to come, she'd never let him go through with it with the risk of getting caught.

"Yeah that's fine, I'm going to catch up on some homework." She said, going to sit on the couch after grabbing her Transfiguration book.

"Before I go, what did you say to your mom?" He asked, watching her.

"I told her that something happened, and I'd rather not talk about it through a letter." She said, opening her book to the chapter she was working on.

"She's going to be seriously curious now if she's anything like you." He said, smiling.

"Oh trust me she will be." She said, laughing slightly.

After making sure she was fine he left.

He quickly walked down the great hall searching for Pansy, after finding her he quickly walked over to her and sat beside her.

He was about to speak when Professor Dumbledore stood up.

"I'm sure everyone has seen the terrible images that were placed along the halls yesterday. And I'm sad to say that we did not get to find out who did it, they put a spell on the portraits that made them unable to see or hear anything happening. But I assure you, I will find out who it was, and that person will be severely punished" He said, his eyes pausing on Ginny, Ron, and Harry.

You could see that they held no fear, they just knew no one would find out.

After Dumbledore sat back down, Draco leaned over to Pansy.

"I need you to slip something into Weasley's pumpkin juice." He whispered, making sure no one could hear them.

"Oooh will it kill him?" She said excitedly.

He laughed before shaking his head no.

"Unfortunately he'll remain alive, but we won't have to deal with him for a while." He said, before explaining what the potion did.

"Oh I will get it in him, even if I have to force it down his throat." Her eyes were alight with happiness, excited to see his body on the floor.

She took the vial from him, hiding them under her robe, before standing up and walking over to the Gryffindor table.

She sat down beside Ron, grabbing his pumpkin juice out of his hand.

He looked at her with his mouth hanging open as she sat the cup on the bench between her legs.

"I've been thinking. And I'm on your side." She said, as the surrounding Gryffindors gasped.

"Oh really?" Ron asked, a small smirk sliding across his face. She quickly took the vial out, and poured it into his pumpkin juice.

"Nope." She laughed, smacking his cheek roughly before setting his cup back on the table and walking away. She walked back over to Draco, winking at him.

"Well it's in, let's just hope he'll still drink it now that it's contaminated by Slytherin hands." She muttered, as Draco rolled his eyes.

After minutes of waiting Ron brought the cup to his lips and drank thoroughly.

Pansy and Draco held their breath as they waited.

All of the sudden Ron gripped the edges of the table, swaying back and forth.

He swayed for a few seconds before his face fell into his eggs.

"Ron?" They heard Ginny shout, as she shook his shoulders to get him up.

Pansy let out a truly evil giggle, as he fell back into the floor.

"Draco you have just made this the best day ever." She said, smiling.

"I agree." He laughed, watching Harry and Ginny freaking out over Ron, smacking his face as they tried to wake him up.

"Harry what's wrong with him? Why won't he wake up?" Ginny yelled, fear in her voice.

"I don't know Gin!" He said, as the professors came rushing over.

"Well my job is done, I'm going back up to Hermione." He said, standing up.

When he got back he saw Hermione caught up in her homework, her quill in between her teeth as she went over her answers.

"You stare at that paper any harder you're gonna burn a hole in it." Draco said, making her jump.

"Gah, you scared me." She said holding her hand over her heart.

"Sorry." Draco said, still smiling.

"You seem awfully chipper." She said, looking at him confused.

"Well I've just taken care of our Weasley problem." He said, causing her eyes to widen.

"Oh my god, did you kill him?" She shouted, her voice scared.

"No Hermione. Just put him to sleep for a while." He said, explaining the potion.

"Oh you could have got caught! You should be more careful!" She said, though she was smiling.

"Pansy had a bigger chance of getting caught then me, she's the one who put the potion in his pumpkin juice." He smirked.

"Draco Malfoy! You had your friend do your dirty work?" She smacked his arm, as he laughed.

"We didn't get caught, and Weasley is out of our lives for awhile. And by the time he wakes up the Verituserum will be ready." He said, as she bit her lip.

"I'm not gonna lie that's a Major relief." She said, feeling like a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

They sat next to each other, his arm around her shoulder as she stared into the fireplace.

"What do you want to do when you get out of school?" She suddenly asked, curling up into his side.

"I want to be an auror, I was raised in a house where evil was praised, and now I want to help rid the world of it." He said, as she smiled.

"I always knew you didn't want to be a death eater, Harry and.. Ron never agreed with me, but I knew deep down." She said, looking up at him.

"You're heart is so pure, so open and big. I don't even deserve someone like you in my life." He muttered scooting even closer to her.

"Don't ever say that, you're the sweetest person I've ever met" She said softly, leaning up towards him.

They kept moving closer until their lips were merely a centimeter apart, he could feel her warm breath on his face, her eyes slowly fluttered close.

Their lips brushed, and he felts chills run up and down his spine. Just a little bit closer and they'd be kissing.

He pushed closer to her, and she suddenly pulled back, running from the room to puke her guts up.

When she came back, she looked at him apologetically.

"That's it, we're going to Madam Pomfrey." He said, standing up and leading her out of the room.

"No wait! Ron will be in there, and Ginny and Harry probably will be too, I don't want to see them!" She said, scared.

"I'll go in first and have Madam Pomfrey come to the door and lead you to a private bed." He said, determined to get her to the hospital wing.

"But.. What if she can't? What if I go in there and Ginny and Harry ambush me?" She was looking for excuses now.

"Then I'll stun them both Hermione, you're not going to change my mind. I want to make sure whatever this is, it isn't bad" He said, leading her out of the portrait.

"But.. But.. Uhm.. Okay I got nothing. Fine I'll go." She sighed, as he smiled.

* * *

><p>After dragging her to the hospital wing, they found that Ron was in fact there, but Harry and Ginny weren't.<p>

"I'm just glad he's asleep so I don't have to deal with him too." Hermione muttered, as Madam Pomfrey came running over.

"What seems to be the problem love?" She asked, gently placing her hand on Hermione's arm.

"I've been throwing up a lot lately, and he was worried about me." Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh dear." She said, bringing Hermione over to a bed.

"I'm gonna do a simple spell to see if I can figure out what's going on." She said, waving her wand over Hermione's body.

The tip of her wand turned pink, as she bit her lip. She said a different spell and Hermione's stomach glowed for a second.

"Oh my." She said, her hand dropping to her side.

"What is it?" Draco asked fearfully.

"You're pregnant." She said, as Hermione gasped.

"Oh Madam Pomfrey please let this be a joke." She said, tears springing to her eyes.

"I wish I could Miss Granger, I really do." She said, biting her lip.

"I don't want to have my rapists baby." She cried, suddenly wishing abortion wasn't illegal in the wizard world.

"I'll leave you two alone." She whispered, as Hermione sobbed into Draco's shoulder.

"Oh god Draco, what am I going to do?" Her cries were growing louder as she clung to him.

"Well.. Hermione there is one thing. But I'm not sure if you're up for it." Draco muttered.

"What is it?" She asked, looking at him.

"There's a potion you can take, it's not legal, but it's been done before." He whispered.

"What does it do?" She asked, hoping it was good.

"It doesn't actually cause an abortion.. But it erases the seed of the father completely, so it will be as if the baby never existed. You'll even be a virgin again." He explained as her eyes lit up.

"Oh that sounds absolutely amazing! But there has to be some catch." She asked, biting her lip.

"For the potion to work..You have to lose your virginity again instantly or it will kill you." He said, looking down at the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh will Hermione agree to it? I think we all already know the answer. lol Well I hope you liked it! Now I made the potion like this because I'm against abortion. But before I write out Hermione's answer I will have a vote.<strong>

**Should I:**

**A: Have her agree, and get rid of it.**

**B:Make a different potion where Draco will be the father.**

**C:Have her keep Rons baby, and never let him see it.**


	9. First kiss and Pansy's revenge

**Here's chapter 8.**

**There was a pretty even vote on the last chapter so I'm not deciding just yet.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Hermione sucked in a gasp, and squeezed her eyes shut.<p>

"Uhh.. How early do we have to do it?" She asked, biting her lip.

"We?" He asked, his eyes widening in shock and happiness.

"Umm You have to do it before you're 3 months a long or it won't work." He said.

"How long does the potion take to make?" She asked, sighing.

"2 weeks, Hermione you can't actually be considering this." He said, shocked.

"Draco, I don't want to have his offspring." She said, pointing towards Ron.

"But you're also not ready to have sex with anyone." He said, putting his head in his hands.

"Something else is bothering you I can tell. Do you not want to?" She asked, feeling kinda rejected.

"Of course I want to Mya, you have no idea how much I want to. But I'm going to feel like I'm raping you if I do this." He said, his voice laced with pain.

She grabbed his chin and pulled him to her, kissing him sound on the mouth.

His hand instantly came up, cradling her cheek as he kissed back fiercely.

She ran her hands through his hair, as her stomach erupted in butterflies.

The kiss grew deeper and deeper, small moans escaping from both their mouths.

"Ahem." They both turned to see Ginny and Harry standing there, arms an crossed.

"Can we help you?" Draco asked, putting on his snobbish pure blood voice.

"Just didn't want to see the skank shagging her boy of the week in front of us." Ginny smirked.

"Shut your mouth bitch, remember that day we were in your room, and you said the hottest guy in school was Draco, and that there were so many things you'd do to his hot body?" Hermione smirked, as Ginny blushed.

"Oh really now? Well sorry but I'm not gay." Draco said, an evil look on his face.

"Oh but Draco, that things a girl." Hermione said sarcastically.

"Could have fooled me, look at that ugly face." Draco said, rolling his eyes.

"Don't talk about my girlfriend that way Malfoy." Harry growled, wrapping his arm around Ginny.

"Ooh scary." Hermione laughed.

"You've changed Hermione, what happened?" Harry asked, glaring at her.

"I decided I'm not gonna take your shit anymore, I'm not going to let three idiots be the ones to take me down. I'm standing up for myself and whether you believe me or not, Ron raped me. And as soon as the veriteserum is finished you'll know the truth. So go ahead and try to tear me down, I'll just keep rising from the ground." Hermione said, and Draco applauded her. **(A\N: Last part is Skyscraper lyrics lol)**

"Why do you try so hard to keep this lie going?" Harry asked, confused.

"Because it's Not a lie. You weren't there when she came into the room battered and broken, you weren't the one that wiped her tears, you can't fake that." Draco said, his voice rising.

"Please, don't make me laugh you're just as much involved in the lie as her." Ginny said, scoffing.

Harry looked doubtfully at Ginny for a second before she pulled him over to Ron.

"Come on Mya let's get out of here." Draco said softly.

She nodded and as they walked out she grabbed his hand, holding it tenderly.

He smiled at her, bringing the hand up to his lips and kissing it softly.

"So where did this put us?" Draco asked, referring to the kiss they shared.

Hermione stopped and turned to him, blushing.

"Where do you want it to put us?" She asked, timidly.

"I want us to be together officially." He said, looking a little nervous.

"Well then I guess you have a question to ask me then don't you?" She said, smiling.

He got down on one knee and looked up at her. "Hermione Granger, would you do me the wonderful honor of being my girlfriend?" He asked, as she giggled.

"Why yes I'd love to." She said, a huge smile on her face.

He stood up and kissed her tenderly, just barely brushing his lips to hers. He pulled away with a shuddering breath.

"Merlin you have no idea how much I've wanted to do that for the last month." He said, licking his lips.

"I'm sorry I made you wait so long." She muttered guiltily.

"Don't you ever be sorry, you were worth the wait." He smiled.

She smiled back at him before biting her lip. "I want to go ahead and start the potion." She said.

"Why don't we wait, we have to do it within 5 hours of the potion being complete or it won't work and I don't want you to rush into things." He was rambling slightly, scared for how them making love would effect her.

"Draco I don't want this baby I'm honestly against abortion, but I don't want to have my rapists child. And I know you well enough to know you'll be gentle with me, and sweet and if anything hurts you'll stop. You'll be the exact opposite of him, and that's all that matters." She said, grabbing his hand and squeezing it.

"You're right Mya, I will. I'd never do anything to hurt you." He said, kissing her again.

"So where would we find the ingredients for this?" She asked, biting her lip.

"Um I know someone who knows how to make it and likes me a lot because he happens to be my Godfather." He said, biting my lip.

"Snape?" She asked, not liking the thought of going to someone who hated her for help.

"Trust me Mya, he'll help, he absolutely despises Potter and Weasley. He believes you, that's why he's working so hard to make the potion. He despises men who rape women." Draco said, spitting out Ron and Harry's surnames like they were vile.

"But what we're doing is illegal, he surely wouldn't agree to it." Hermione said, whispering the word illegal as if someone could hear.

"I'm his favorite person in the whole world, well besides some girl he used to be in love with." Draco said, as Hermione gasped.

"He used to be in love? What was her name?" She asked excitedly.

"I don't know Lily something he wouldn't tell me her last name." He said, shrugging.

"That's weird, Harry's mom's name was Lily." She said, causing them to pause and look at each other in shock.

They both burst into laughter after a few seconds. "Haha as if!" Draco said, as Hermione agreed still laughing.

After they wiped their tears of mirth they walked hand in hand down to the Potions class room.

Upon entering the classroom they saw that Snape wasn't in there.

"Let's sit and wait, he always comes and checks his Potion cupboard around this time to make sure no one's been in it." Draco said, pulling her over to a desk.

"That man is serious about his potions." She said, laughing.

"Yes, yes he is. But enough talking." He said, kissing her.

She pushed him away laughing. "We could get caught Dray." She said, as he rolled his eyes.

"It's not like we're shagging, just a kiss." He said, pouting.

She sighed sarcastically before leaning in and kissing him.

The kiss grew more and more heated as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"What the devil is going on here." They heard a voice drawl from behind them. **(A\N: That line will only be funny if you've seen A Very Potter Musical.)**

Hermione jumped back from Draco, blushing profusely as she started stuttering.

"I-I'm sorry Professor." She muttered, giving Draco an 'I told you so' look. He simply smirked back at her.

Draco's expression turned serious. "Snape, I need to ask you a serious question." He said, as Professor Snape arched his eyebrow.

"You called me Snape instead of that ghastly nickname Sev, this must be serious. What is it then?" He asked, his expression bored but his eyes showing curiosity.

"Do you know how to make the potion that removes a baby from a womans body?" Draco asked, biting his lip as Snape actually let the curiosity show on his face.

"Ah yes the_ foetus remotionem _potion, I am familiar with it. Might I ask why?" Snape asked, though he was pretty sure he already knew the answer.

"I'm pregnant sir. With.. Ron Weasley's child." It was the first time Hermione had said his name without stumbling over her words and she was proud of herself.

"Well I can understand why you'd want this potion then, I don't know of any woman that would be happy to give birth to her rapists child." He said, his voice darkening at the word 'rapist'.

"Could you give us the ingredients, so I can make it for her?" Draco asked, looking at his godfather hopefully.

"Why that's absurd." He said, and both students looked crestfallen before he spoke again. **(A\N: Another Very Potter musical quote lol)  
><strong>

"The potion can be quite dangerous if made wrong, so I'll make it for you." He said, as they both smiled.

"Oh Professor thank you!" Hermione shouted, running up to him and wrapping her arms around him in a hug.

His eyes widened slightly and he awkwardly patted her back, as Draco chuckled slightly.

"Yes well." Snape said, clearing his throat. "Would you like me to get started on it today?"

"Yes I'd be okay with that." She said, smiling.

"Well then you may go back to your common room, Draco I'd like for you to stay so I can talk to you privately." Snape said, as Draco gave Hermione a look that said he wasn't gonna let her leave alone.

"Draco don't worry I'll be fine, Harry and Ginny are probably still at the hospital wing, and our common room isn't that far away." She said, but he still looked unsure.

"If it will make you feel any better I'll have my wand out at all times and be on guard." She said, and he sighed.

"Fine, but please be careful." He said, softly.

"I will be." She smiled at him.

After she left Snape walked over to Draco and looked down at him.

"I assume you're going to be the one the that helps her complete the process." He said, and Draco nodded.

"Are you sure this is what you want? This potion can cause a magical bond to form, and that can never be broken. She will be the woman you're tied to until death, but it will not be the same for her. I know that you have strong feelings for her and want to protect her but how do You feel about this situation?" He asked, concerned that his godson was in over his head.

"It's more then just strong feelings Sev, I'm in love with her. I want to be with her the rest of my life, I want her to be able to move on from him, without having his kid to remind her what he did. She is the most important thing in the entire world to me, and I will face anything I have to for her." Draco said, his voice holding absolutely no doubt.

"You are aware of the other potion used in these situations correct?" Snape asked, not really wantign to give Draco this option but knowing it was the right thing to do.

"No. What is it?" Draco asked, his voice slightly confused.

"It is known as the_ puer meus _potion, it is almost completely the same as the _foetus remotionem_ potion, but instead of removing the baby, it would make you the father." Snape said, as Draco's eyes widened slightly.

"Really?" He asked, voice filled with shock.

"Yes, I know you care for her, but if you're not ready for that kind of commitment, then I will go ahead and start on the _foetus remotionem._" He said, as Draco bit his lip.

"I will talk to Hermione about it. I will let you know by tomorrow. But know this, if we do the other potion it will be my decision as well." He said, and Snape nodded.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, as Hermione was headed towards her common room she was stopped by none other then Ginny.<p>

_You have got to be kidding me. _Hermione thought bitterly.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the little whore." Ginny said, smirking

"What do you want?" Hermione asked, crossing her arms to show Ginny she had her wand.

"What did you do to my brother?" Ginny growled, stepping closer to Hermione.

"I did nothing. But I assure you he got only half of what he deserved." Hermione sneered, letting Ginny know she wasn't going to back down.

Ginny's hand suddenly came in contact with the side of Hermione's face, causing her head to whip roughly to the side.

"Go ahead bitch, hit me back, you're little army isn't here to protect you." Ginny said, as Hermione rubbed her stinging cheek.

"Think again." They heard someone say from behind Ginny. They to turned to see Pansy standing there, flanked by Blaise and Teddy.

As soon as Ginny completely turned Pansy's fist connected with her jaw, causing Ginny to fall to the ground.

"I told you, you mess with Hermione, you mess with me." Pansy growled, before jumping on Ginny and hitting her as many times as she can.

Pansy got about five hits in before Ginny finally found her footing and flipped them over, bashing Pansy's head into the concrete floor repeatedly.

Pansy kneed Ginny in the stomach hard, causing Ginny to roll off of her, coughing.

Pansy quickly stood up, wiping blood off of her nose.

She roughly grabbed Ginny's hair and pulled her up to eye level.

"I'm not done with you bitch, you better sleep with one eyes open because if I have to I'll get the password from Hermione." Pansy growled, before spitting in Ginny's face and dropping her back to the floor.

Blaise grabbed Pansy and kissed her roughly.

"That was so damn hot you don't even know." Blaise said, as everyone besides Ginny- who was still a bloody mess crumpled up on the floor- started laughing.

"So what were you down here for, and especially alone?" Teddy asked, as they walked off from Ginny.

"Uh Draco and I were talking to Snape about something, and Snape was wanting to talk to him in private." Hermione said, biting her lip.

"Oh well what was it?" Pansy asked, as Hermione looked down.

"I'm uh.. Pregnant." She whispered, silently hoping they couldn't hear her.

"WHAT?" They all yelled, causing Hermione's already red cheeks to darken.

After checking to make sure there was no one around Hermione explained everything, by the end all of them were slack jawed.

They all pulled her into a hug, letting her know that they'd be there for her no matter what.

"I take it they know?" Draco asked, and they turned to see him leaning up against the wall smiling.

Hermione nodded as he came up and joined in on the hug.

"He will have the potion started soon." He said, wanting to talk to her about the other potion in private.

He looked at her for a second before tensing up.

"What?" Hermione asked, before noticing he was staring at her cheek.

"Why is there a hand print on your cheek?" He asked, his voice getting low.

"Ginny decided she wanted to chat." Hermione said, as his eyes darkened.

"Don't worry Drake, I already kicked her ass." Pansy said, smirking.

"Remind me to buy you a butter beer next time we go to Hogsmeade." Draco said to Pansy, as she gently ran his hand over Hermione's cheek.

"Oh don't worry I won't forget." Pansy said smiling.

Draco laced his fingers with Hermione's as they headed towards the common room, and Blaise did the same with Pansy.

"I really need a girlfriend." Teddy said, sighing at being the only who didn't have someone to hold hands with.

"Awww come on I'll hold your hand." Draco said, holding out his hand.

"Oh yay my life is complete!" Teddy said, grasping Draco's hand dramatically as everyone laughed.

She placed a hand on her still flat stomach, still in slight denial that there was another life in there.

As she looked at everyone's smiling faces she couldn't help but smile as well.

_I'm definitely going to be okay_. She thought to herself.

If only she'd seen the young Ravenclaw that had been standing in the corridor just a few minutes ago.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay this is your last chance. I need a solid answer, no either or. <strong>

**I will tell you this right now, things will be just as hard for her if she gets rid of it, as they will if she doesn't.**

**And IF she does keep it, Draco will not be upset he'll be perfectly fine. **

**There's a poll on my profile, go vote there. :)**

**It will also not be as fast of an update for the next chapter because I am a photographer, and I am currently working on someone's senior pictures.  
><strong>


	10. The decision

**Here's chapter 8. Thank you for your reviews on the last chapter. And well, the results are in. And Draco becoming the father won by three votes. I'm honestly glad, because I had 8 chapters already wrote out before I even posted the story and I had to edit the last two chapters to do this. **

**Hermione becoming pregnant is what I'd always had in mind, that's the reason I even started this story. I'm probably going to lose some readers because of this, and that will be disappointing, but, it's my story.**

**I do my best to keep my reviewers happy, but I can't completely change it and become unhappy with the story myself, so it's staying how I originally planned it.**

**I'll stop yakking and let you read the chapter. lol  
><strong>

* * *

><p>When Hermione woke up the next morning she could instantly feel something wrong, she felt someone laying behind her but could somehow tell it wasn't Draco.<p>

Scared, she slowly looked back. Her eyes widening and her mouth dropping open in a silent, scream as her eyes took in the red headed boy smiling behind her.

"Hey 'Mione. Miss me?" He asked, smirking at her as he ran his hand up her thigh.

"B-but you're supposed to be in the hospital wing asleep." She said, her breathing so fast she was to the point of hyperventilating.

"Did you really think you could avoid me for that long sweetie?" He whispered into her ear before biting down on her neck.

She let out a scream as she felt his teeth break skin, his hand instantly covered her mouth.

"Now now, be quiet for me baby. Wouldn't want to wake up Malfoy now would we?" She could feel him smiling against her neck, his breath drifting down her back, causing her to shudder in disgust.

He grabbed her shoulder and pushed her onto her back as he climbed on top of her, and for the first time she noticed they were both naked.

Tears spilled down her cheeks as he smiled at her.

"Please not again. Please please please." She mumbled to herself, praying to any god that would show her mercy.

All of the sudden he entered her roughly, causing her to let out a blood curdling scream.

"Stop! It hurts! Please!" She yelled, sobbing hysterically.

His face suddenly went from malicious, to worry as he looked down at her.

"Mya calm down it's okay." He whispered, running his hand gently down her cheek.

"NO! I'm not Mya to you, you aren't allowed to call me that." She yelled, still crying.

Suddenly she blinked, and when she opened her eyes she was fully clothed, and Draco was gently holding her down to keep her from trashing violently.

Ron wasn't here, he wasn't raping her. She instantly breathed a sigh of relief as a few more tears ran down her cheek.

Draco held her close to him, rubbing up and down her back as he whispered 'It's okay' repeatedly into her ear.

"I'm sorry for screaming." She whispered, as he kissed her forehead.

"Don't you dare apologize, it's not your fault you had a nightmare about that bastard." He said softly.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pecked him on the lips before laying her head on his shoulder.

"I'm so ready for that Verituserum to be done." She said, as he nodded his head in agreement.

"Mya.. There's something I need to talk to you about." Draco said, sounding extremely nervous.

"Okay." Hermione said, feeling panic bubble in her stomach.

"You mentioned how you were completely against abortion. And I found out a way to go around all of this." She could hear his heart racing as she was leaning against his chest.

"Are you suggesting I keep Ron's baby?" She felt her voice go up slightly, shocked that he would suggest this.

"No! Of course not.. But I found a way for you to keep the baby and it not be Rons." He was stuttering slightly, embarrassed at how nervous he was.

"How is that possible?" She asked, sounding doubtful.

"There's a potion.. It works exactly like the potion I told you about.. But instead of getting rid of the baby, it uh, it changes the father." He wouldn't meet her eyes, as it became clear why he was nervous.

She felt her eyes widen as she processed exactly what he was insinuating.

"And what are your thoughts on this?" She asked, trying to keep the hope out of her voice but failing miserably.

"I think, that whatever your decide is okay with me." He said, kissing her foreheard.

"That's not what I meant." She said, looking up at him.

"If you decide to take the other potion, I would be honored to be the father. " He smiled, leaning forward and pressing his lips to hers gently.

She kissed him back softly, feeling tingles run up and down her spine.

"Let me think about it, this is a serious decision." She said, and he nodded.

Dumbledore's Phoenix, Fawkes suddenly flew into the room, dropping a letter onto the bed in front of them.

_"Dear Mister Malfoy,_

_Yours, and Miss Grangers presence is  
>required in the headmasters office<em>.

_Signed,  
>Headmaster Albus Dumbledore."<em>

After Draco finished reading it aloud there were both quite confused.

"What could he possibly want?" Hermione asked, as she stood up to get dressed.

"No idea, hopefully it's good news." He said, straightening up his clothes he had already put on that morning.

About fifteen minutes later they stood in front of the entrance to Dumbledore's office.

"Sherbert Lemon." They said together, as the gargoyle jumped aside to present the staircase.

As soon as they walked through the door Hermione was surrounded by arms.

She looked up to see her mother smiling down at her, worry in her eyes.

"Mum!" She shouted, half happy half nervous.

"You said you didn't want to explain it in a letter so I'm here. Now what happened?" She said, getting right to the point as she went and sat back down next to Hermione's father.

"I uhh... I..." Hermione trailed off nervously, looking at Draco for help.

He grasped her hand firmly, but let her continue speaking.

"Ron raped me." She said, her voice so low, Draco barely heard it.

"I'm sorry dear, what?" Her mother asked, looking like she'd heard her but didn't want to believe it.

"Ron raped me." She spoke again, her voice stronger as she squeezed Draco's hand.

"WHAT?" Her parents screamed, jumping up out of there seats.

"How Dare he touch my little girl! I will kill that ugly little bastard!" Her mother screamed, as her father remained silent, his eyes showing his emotions, solid hate.

"Where is he now?" Her father spoke in a low voice, his eyes darting around the room as if he were hiding in the shadows.

"He is currently in the hospital wing, in a coma." Dumbledore said, as the corner of Draco's mouth quirked up a bit.

"He's Not in prison? He hasn't been sentenced to death?" Her mother shouted, her anger directed towards Dumbledore now.

"We don't have solid proof as of yet." Dumbledore said, not once losing his composure.

"Proof my mother fucking ass! Her god damn word should be enough for your pussy government." Her father suddenly screamed, his anger finally at bursting point.

"Mister Granger please refrain from foul language in my school." Dumbledore spoke, still looking like he wasn't dealing with two murderous parents.

"You won't fucking tell me what to do, you are not my boss I have half a mind to take my daughter out of this good for nothing shit hole!" He screamed again, stepping closer to the headmaster.

"Daddy please, I love it here! And as soon as a Verituserum potion is made they'll know the truth." Hermione said, hoping and pleading her father wouldn't take her out of school. She may hate a lot of the people in it, but it was still home, and Draco was here.

"Are some of your friends sticking by you at least?" Her mother asked, her voice going from murderous to sad instantaneously.

"No. Everyone is against me except for everyone who used to hate me. It's pretty messed up." Hermione sighed, sitting down.

"We never hated you, our parents forced us to pretend we hated you. You know that." Draco said sadly, sitting on his knees beside her chair, keeping her hand firmly grasped in his.

"I'm guessing you're the Draco boy." Her father said, looking him up and down.

"Yes sir I am." Draco said, only half way paying attention to anyone that wasn't Hermione.

"You make her happy, or I'll kick your ass got it?" Her dad said, glaring half-heartedly.

"I will keep her happy to the greatest of my abilities sir, her happiness is the most important thing to me." He whispered, knowing he sounded cheesy but not caring.

Suddenly Hermione slammed her hand over her mouth as she ran over to the corner of the room and threw up in a flower pot.

"Hermione.. What else are you not telling us?" Her mother asked softly, suspicion lacing each word.

"I'm pregnant." Hermione whispered, not meeting her mothers eyes.

She heard her parents each suck in a ragged breath, her fathers in anger, and her mothers in anguish.

"I'll give you all a moment alone. Draco will you come with me?" Dumbledore said, standing up.

"No. I'm not leaving Hermione's side." Draco said, as Hermione reached out for his hand.

"Very well. I'd like for all of the portraits in here to move to their opposite frames, the family deserves some privacy." Dumbledore said, walking out the door.

As soon as the frames that lined the room were empty, Hermione's mom pushed her back at arms length and looked at her.

"What are you going to do?" She asked, her hand gently caressing her daughters tear stained cheek.

"There's a potion I'm going to take, it's illegal but it's the only way to stop this." Hermione said, as her mother nodded in understanding.

"Is it going to kill the baby?" Her mother asked, hating the thought but understanding that her daughter did not need to have her rapists child.

"No. It's going to make Draco the father instead." She said, as Draco sucked in a shocked breath behind her.

"I thought you hadn't made up your mind?" Draco asked, coming to stand beside her.

"I wasn't sure at first, but now I know. Why get rid of the baby, when I know it will have a family who loves it, and will be taken care of? With you as it's father it will be a very happy child." She smiled at him.

"It will be happy because it has you as it's mother." He wrapped his arms around her from behind, kissing her cheek affectionately.

Her mother smiled at the sight, glad her daughter had found someone who treated her so well.

"When did my little girl get so strong?" Her father asked, the anger still in his eyes but love also shone through.

"My daddy raised me that way." She said, smiling at him.

"I just want you to know I'm proud of you pumpkin, and if you want to stay at the school I will allow it, but only on one condition." He said, his expression becoming very serious.

"Whenever that little Ginger pussy wakes up and everyone finds out the truth, kick him in the balls as hard as you fucking can and tell him it's a gift from your father." He said, as she giggled.

"I have no problem with that at all." She said, as her father chuckled slightly.

"And you Draco, I have two things I want you to do. One, I want you to treat my daughter with the love and respect she deserves." He said, as Draco nodded.

"I always will sir, she is more important to me then my own life." He said, smiling down at her.

"Good. And two, after she gives the little bitch what he deserves, I want you to beat the shit out of him." He said.

"I swear to you he will be getting exactly what he deserves." Draco said, his eyes filled with excitement at the thought of hurting Ron again.

"I'm counting on that." Her father said, shaking Dracos hand firmly.

"I hate to stop everything but I have to take Mister and Mr.s Granger back home." Dumbledore said, as he came back into the room.

"Before we go, I want to know flat out. Do you believe my little girl?" Her father said, glaring at the Headmaster.

"Yes Mister Granger, I personally believe she is telling the truth, Poppy our healer made me aware of this situation the day after it happened, but everyone in this school is giving Mister Weasley an alibi, and there are spells that cause cuts and bruises. So until our potions master finishes the Verituserum we will not be able to prove Miss Grangers story." He said, as Draco tightened his grip on Hermione slightly.

"The day it happens, I want a letter, I want to know of his punishment, because I assure you that whatever you do to him will not be enough." Her mother said, her voice so deep with anger she was nearly growling.

"I will come to your house myself to let you know." Dumbledore said, smiling kindly at the two couples before him.

"Thank you." She said, and rushed over to hug her daughter tightly before letting Dumbledore know she was ready to go.

After they had left Hermione turned and hugged Draco tightly.

"Thank you so much, if it wasn't for you they would still think I did those terrible things." She said, feeling an amazing amount of relief after getting all of that off of her chest.

"Anything for you Mya, your happiness is all that matters." He whispered, kissing her cheek.

"I love you." She said, smiling up at him.

"And I love you. Now, are you sure about making me the father, because I don't want to feel like I made the decision for you." He said, frowning slightly.

"I am 100% sure, I know that I am young, but it isn't fair that a baby should not get to live just because I'm not out of school yet." She made sure he knew she was being completely honest, this was what she wanted.

She just hoped Snape was finished with that verituserum soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, here's chapter 8. I hope you liked it. <strong>

**Review? Pleease. lol**


	11. The first date

**You guys got this story to 100 reviews! :D :D Woo-Hoo! *Throws confetti* I love you guys so much, thank you for making my day. :) **

**But I was right, I did lose a LOT of reviewers the last chapter got a very small amount of reviews. But nonetheless, I'm still very happy. **

**The lemon will not be in this chapter, but there will be a very heated scene between Draco and Hermione.**

**In honor of this story finally having 100 reviews I'm going to make this chapter longer then most. :)**

* * *

><p>After they had left Dumbledore's office they went down to tell Snape which potion to make, they were surprised to discover he was already working on the potion.<p>

"You already started it?" Draco asked, his eyebrows knitting together in slight confusion.

"I'm pretty sure I just said that." The potions master said, his voice monotone as usual.

"But I told you I had to talk this over with Hermione, that she hadn't made up her mind yet." Draco was appreciative, but also slightly annoyed that his godfather jumped to conclusions so fast.

"I know this, but the fact of the matter is that the potions are extremely similar and the starting ingredients are identical." He said, sounding annoyed.

"Oh." Draco mumbled, feeling slightly put out because he didn't know that even though he knew the potions were nearly identical.

"Yes, and since I worked long enough on it last night it will be done in closer to 12 days so be prepared, I will drop it off at your room and leave. I don't think I'll have to explain how the next part works right?" He said, smirking slightly as Draco and Hermione blushed.

"N-no sir." Hermione squeaked, feeling extremely awkward that he was talking about her and Draco having sex.

"Very well." Snape said, turning to go back to grading his papers.

"Thank you again Professor, this really does mean a lot." Hermione said, as Snape paused and nodded at her.

After receiving no more response they left the classroom, heading up to their common room before Hermione stopped them.

"Can we go out to the lake? I'd really like to sit outside for awhile." She asked, looking at him hopefully.

"Of course, anywhere we go I'm fine with as long as I'm with you." He smiled, causing her to blush.

"Last year, if anyone told me that I would be in love with Draco Malfoy, and him being in love with me I would have had them admitted to ST. Mungos." She giggled softly and he laughed.

"I probably would have done the exact same thing." He said as they finally reach the lake.

They sat down together, her head against his shoulder, their feet brushing the surface of the water.

They could hear whispering behind them, feel eyes on their back, but they ignored it.

Draco's fingers were tracing small circles on her arm, causing chills to run over her skin.

"What do you think people are going to do when they find out?" Hermione whispered, her eyes following the Squid as it swam around the lake.

"About the baby?" He asked softly, knowing there was people trying to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Yeah, I'm already labelled as the slut, this isn't going to help my rep." She laughed slightly, but her smile was pained.

"We're gonna get through this, I'll kill any guy that has the balls to say anything, and Pansy will take care of the girls." He said, cracking his knuckles for effect.

"I'll be helping too, anyone that is stupid enough to even whisper behind either of your backs, will receive a big old can of whoop ass from me." They looked over to see Teddy sitting down beside them, his potions textbook open in his lap.

"How long have you been there?' Hermione asked, shocked that they just now noticed him.

"Long enough to know that you need to pay attention more, and that you're apparently keeping the baby." He said, cocking his head to the side.

"Yes, we're using a potion that will make me the biological father." Draco said, smiling proudly.

"Good, this way, when my godchild is born I can spoil it like crazy." He said, smirking.

"Oh your godchild now?" Hermione asked, rolling her eyes playfully.

"Well duh, good old Uncle Teddy is great with kids." He said, as they laughed.

"Hermione?" They turned to see Harry standing there, looking sick to his stomach.

"What do you want Potter?" Draco and Teddy asked in unison.

"I was talking to Hermione." He growled, crossing his arms.

"What Harry?" Hermione asked, not looking him in the eye.

"I need to talk to you in private." He said, his emerald eyes alight with anger.

"What makes you think you've earned that." She asked, knowing she sounded mean but she didn't care.

"Please?" He sighed, rubbing his hand across the back of his neck like he always did when he was stressed.

"Fine." She said, standing up.

Draco grabbed her arm gently. "Teddy and I will go, you can stay here and talk to him, if you need me just wave because I'm not going to be out of your line of vision okay?" He said, as he and Teddy stood up.

She nodded her head as Harry took the spot that Draco had just left.

"Okay we're alone now what did you want." Hermione asked, really hoping he wouldn't ruin her day.

"What's with the rumors of you being pregnant?" He asked, his voice cold, his eyes accusing.

She was sure she resembled a ghost as all of the blood drained from her face, and her heart stilled in her chest momentarily.

"Where would you hear a thing like that?" She asked, her voice a mere whisper.

"It's all over the school, some Ravenclaw overheard you talking to your new best friends." He spat out, glaring back at Draco and Teddy.

She felt her breathing speed up and suddenly jumped up from her sitting position and ran over behind a tree, throwing up everything she'd eaten recently, she knew this time wasn't just from morning sickness.

She could hear Teddy yelling at Harry, asking him what he had told her, as Draco came up behind her, pulling her hair back from her face and rubbing her back.

"What did he say to you?" Draco asked, anger lacing every word.

"He knows about the baby." She choked out, tears coming to her eyes.

"How?" He asked, his voice shocked.

"Everyone knows, someone over heard me saying it." She said, burying her head in his chest.

He swore under his breath, knowing she was not ready for anyone to know.

"Do you want to go back up to the common room?" He asked softly, caressing the side of her face gently.

"No, I can't always run from my problems, I have to face this." She said, taking a deep breath to steady her heart beat.

"You're the strongest person I've ever met Mya, I'm so proud of you." He said, lacing his fingers with hers.

"I couldn't ever do this without you by my side." She said, squeezing his hand.

"I will never leave your side." He said, as the they walked back over to Harry, a seething Teddy standing next to him.

"So based off your reaction the rumors are true." Harry said, his expression was hard, but his eyes held so many emotions, like he was trying to tell her something.

After she didn't respond he spoke again. "Is it Rons?" His voice was a tiny bit softer, she wouldn't have noticed it if she didn't know Harry so well.

"No, it's Dracos." She said, as all softness left Harry's eyes.

"You slept with him?" He shouted, taking a step closer to her.

"Why does it matter to you?" She asked, not backing down from him.

"Because I care enough to know he's bad for you!" Harry shouted, and Hermione scoffed.

"Don't fucking tell me you care because that's a load of bullshit! If you cared you wouldn't have left me, you would have stood by my side like the friend you're supposed to be! And don't you tell me that Draco is not good for me, he's perfect for me. You don't know him you don't see how wonderful he treats me. He saved me from myself after what Your sidekick did to me." She was out of breath by the end of her screaming, and a crowd had gathered around them, shocked at Hermione's outburst.

"If you weren't a whore maybe we'd still be your friend!" Someone yelled, coming up to stand beside Harry.

Ginny came up to stand beside her boyfriend, bruises marring her face.

"I have no interest in being friend with either of you, you're dead to me." Hermione said, as Draco's arm snaked around her waist.

"Oh that's right because now you're the ferrets bitch." Ginny hissed, smirking.

"I'd rather be his bitch then your friend." Hermione growled, stepping closer to the girl in front of her.

"I can't wait to see your face when they announce that your fucked up brother is going to Azkaban." Teddy said, making his presence known once again.

"He won't be going anywhere, it's this little bitch that deserves to rot in Azkaban, isn't that right Harry?" Ginny spat, but Harry remained silent.

She ignored him and continued on. "And guess what, my mum and dad are going to be there too so you'll get to see the disgust they hold for you when they announce you're lying." She said, as Hermione bit her lip.

"I don't want them there, not because I'm lying, but because I know I'm telling the truth, and even though I hate you your mother has always been wonderful to me and I don't want to see how hurt she is when they announce Ron to be a liar. " Hermione's voice was softer, her heart aching at the thought of seeing the hurt on the people who were like her second parents faces.

"Oh they'll be there, and I can't wait until you get to hear them say they hate you." She smiled then, as Harry grabbed her arm.

"Sweetheart don't you think you're being a little harsh?" He whispered, as she glared at him.

"Harsh? Wasn't she being a little harsh when she lied about my brother raping her?" She yelled, her anger directed at Harry now.

He looked like he was going to argue, but sighed and nodded in agreement.

"I'm sick and tired of fighting, can we go back to the Common Room?" Hermione asked Draco, and he nodded, keeping his arms around her as they walked away from the shocked couple.

"I never would have been able to walk away from a fight like that, I'd lose my temper and throw some punches, but you, you never cease to amaze me, I don't know what I did to deserve you." Draco whispered in her ear as she smiled, looking up at him.

"You were just yourself, and I could never ask for anything more."

A few minutes later they both made it up to the common room, fortunately avoiding anymore drama.

"Why don't you go and take a hot bath." Draco said, rubbing her shoulders soothingly.

"Are you saying I stink?" She asked jokingly, as he laughed.

"No, I'm saying you need to relax." He said, as she looked at him suspiciously for a second.

"Well I'll be back downstairs in about 20 minutes." She said, leaning up and kissing him quickly before going into her room to gather her clothes.

As soon as she disappeared from sight Draco put a spell on the doors that would make her not want to came back in the room fro 30 minutes, and set off to work.

30 minutes later Hermione walked back out of the room and her draw dropped,

There were hundreds of candles floating around the room, and the couches had been transfigured into a table set up for two.

Soft music was coming from seemingly nowhere, yet resounded through the room, gentle as a whisper.

Draco walked up to her and took her hand, bring it to his mouth and pressing his lips against it lovingly.

"What's the occasion?" She asked, smiling wide.

"Our first date." He smiled, gently tugging on her arm to walk her to the table.

He pulled out the chair for her, kissing her forehead softly before going to take his seat.

She noticed instead of food there was a menu, and looked up at Draco confused.

"Just pick what you want and press your finger to it." He said, as she scanned the menu.

Her eyes lit up as she saw what she wanted, and pressed her finger to it.

About 15 minutes later, Dobby appeared holding their food, setting it down in front of them before bowing.

"Can Dobby be of anymore assistance?" He asked, still bowing as his nose came in contact with the floor.

"No thank you Dobby." Draco said, and then pulled out a pair of socks and handed them to the house elf.

Dobby's eyes filled with tears at the sight of one of his old masters giving him the gift, Draco had always treated him nicer then his father.

"Thank you Mister Malfoy, this is very kind of you." He whispered, taking them before disappearing with a pop.

"You just made his whole year." Hermione smiled, looking down at what was before her. Chicken noodle soup, something her Grandma used to make her all of the time when she felt bad.

"Well he deserved it. My father was so mean to him when he was our house elf, I always felt sorry for him but if I tried to help him my father would.. Never mind." He trailed off, his smile fading.

"He would what Draco?" Hermione asked softly, worried. She knew that Lucuis Malfoy was a bastard, but she hoped he at least had a heart when it came to his family.

"Nothing, it's not important." He muttered, looking down.

"Please?" She asked, reaching across the table and putting her hand on his.

"He would beat me, then he would lock me in my room and wouldn't let me eat for two days. He said that if I wanted to treat the House Elf with respect, I would be treated like a House Elf." He whispered, his eyes shining with the pain of the memory.

She didn't say anything, just stood up and walked over to him, sitting herself in his lap and wrapping her arms around his neck, letting him lay his head on her chest.

"You never have to go back there again Draco, he will never touch you again." She whispered in his ear, and he chuckled.

"This is all wrong, I'm the one who's supposed to be saying that kind of stuff to you, not the other way around." He said, and she smiled.

"Well even Superman needs a hero." She said softly as he looked at her confused.

"What the hell is Superman?" He asked, causing her to laugh.

"He's a fictional character, but he has super powers, and saves the world on a daily basis, and falls in love with a girl named Lois Lane." She said, as he smirked.

"So I'm your Superman, and you're my Lois Lane?" He asked, raising his eyebrow at her.

"Yes Mr. Ego that is sort of what I meant." She said, and he kissed her nose, causing her to giggle softly.

"I'll always be your hero." He whispered in her ear, his voice going slightly husky, causing her to shiver.

She turned herself so she was straddling his lap, her legs dangling on either side of him.

"You don't have to be a hero, just be my Draco." She said, softly, leaning forward pecking him on the lips.

As she pulled back she noticed he has a pained look on his face. "Draco what's wrong?" She whispered worriedly.

"Nothing baby, just uh don't move." He nearly growled out, his voice even huskier then before.

She looked at him confused, and wiggled around a little bit to see just why she wasn't supposed to move, and he closed his eyes and groaned.

She suddenly realized there was something hard poking right against her center and blushed profusely.

She bit her lip and wiggled a little more, and his hands instantly came up and gripped her hips as he moaned.

His face was flushed red, and he was panting heavily. "Mya, honey, you need to seriously stop that." He choked out.

"What if I don't want to?" She whispered in his ear, letting her teeth graze over his ear lobe, causing him to hiss.

"Then I'll be forced to do this." He growled, gripping her hips tighter and grinding her against his erection.

She heard a soft moan escape her lips involuntarily, causing him to smirk.

His eyes had gotten darker, almost completely black with lust, and she was sure hers were similar.

He stood up, her legs still around his waist and carried her over to the couch, laying her down and placing himself between her legs, holding himself up with his arms to keep from hurting her.

He kissed her hungrily, as he rolled his hips into hers, moans escaping both of them.

She ran her fingers through his hair, tugging on it roughly, as their tongues battled for dominance over the other.

He ground himself against her harder as he started kissing down her jaw, her legs wrapping around him more tightly, pulling him closer to her.

He sucked at her neck until he was sure there was going to be a mark, before moving back to her lips, his hands sliding up under her shirt.

He finger tips were just brushing against the bottom of her bra when someone knocked on the door.

He groaned loudly, laying his head on her shoulder in defeat. She giggled softly and asked who was at the door.

"Professor Dumbledore." Came the response, as Draco and Hermione jumped apart instantly, trying to look as if they hadn't just been humping each other like horny dogs.

Draco adjusted himself in his pants to hide his obvious erection, and tucked his shirt into his pants that had somehow come un-tucked during their heated session.

"Come in." Draco said, clearing his throat to get rid of his husky tone.

"I hope I wasn't interrupting anything." The Headmaster said, a knowing sparkle in his eyes.

"N-no of course not sir." Hermione stuttered, her face flushed in embarrassment.

"Well, that's good. Now I know this is a tough time but as Head boy and Girl this is your responsibility. We have decided to have a Halloween dance and we'd like you to plan it." He said, and Hermione's eyes lit up.

"Oh that sounds incredible sir!" Hermione said excitedly, as Draco smiled.

"If she's okay with it, I am." He said, as Dumbledore smiled.

"I had hoped you would be okay with this." He said, smiling at the two.

"I've always wanted to do something like this, I consider it an honor." Hermione said, dripping with happiness.

"I'm glad Miss Granger, we'd like to have the dance on Halloween so that gives you exactly 10 days to plan it." He said, and Hermione nodded.

"Well, I will leave you to get back to your.. Lunch." He said, smirking knowingly. As Hermione blushed even more.

"I am so glad that wasn't Snape, he would have just walked in." Draco said, chuckling.

"That would be so embarrassing." Hermione said, combing through her hair subconsciously.

"Ashamed of me Mya?" Draco asked, feigning hurt.

"Yep." Hermione smirked, as Draco's smile fell.

"Wait. What?" He asked, actually scared that she meant it.

"Goodness Draco, I'm only joking. You are definitely not something I could be ashamed of." Hermione said, making a show of checking him out and winking.

He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, laying his chin on her shoulder.

"Good, because I'd never be ashamed of you either, you're the most beautiful girl in the entire world." He whispered in her ear as she smiled.

"Oh please, I'm far from that." She said, and he turned her around to face him.

"Are you joking? Do you know what you do to me? I've never reacted like that with anyone, I can always keep myself composed. But with you, I just lose control of myself, you have me under your spell you wicked little witch." He said, ending each sentence with a soft kiss.

"I like making you lose control." She whispered in her best seductive voice, causing him to growl softly in her ear.

"You better be careful sweetheart, you don't know what you're getting yourself into." He said jokingly, smiling down at her.

"Oh I think I do." She whispered, her hand ghosting over his erection that had just made a reappearance, before walking off to the table to sit down and finish her meal, leaving Draco standing there in shock.

"You're a little tease you know that." He said, sitting down across from her, moving around in his seat uncomfortably due to how tight his pants were at the moment.

"But you love me anyway." She smiled at him, saying a spell over their food to warm it up again.

"No." He said, as she paused, confused.

"I don't love you anyway, I love absolutely everything about you, even the fact that you're a tease" He said, and she smiled at him.

"Well I love you too." She said, smiling at him.

And as they finished their meals, they never looked away from each other.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it :)<br>**

**Love you guys.  
><strong>

**The more you review, the more I want to write. lol**


	12. Pissed off author rant

**So apparently my grammar is atrocious, and I should have someone help me write my stories that did well in English class.**

**I have just one thing to say. Fuck, you :)**

**I didn't write this story for people to judge me on my grammar, or dialogue. I wrote it on how they took in the actual story in itself.**

** I've said it before and I'll say it again, I'm an Italian, I get pissed off at dicks that only review a story to tell you how bad your grammar is.**

**I'm sorry to have to make this an authors note, but I can't reply to their review because the dickheads reviewed anonymously, so I'm thinking about turning off anonymous reviews. **

**So once again, thank you to those who review the story, and fuck you to those who review the grammar. **

**Love,**

**Me.**

**P.S. They said I used to much language, and it reflected on me badly... Well god fucking damn that shit I had no fucking idea doing shit like that would give me a damn bad name. Whoops, my fucking bad. There we go I'm done ranting, this authors note probably won't be up long because of how much I'm complaining about bitch 1 and 2.  
><strong>


	13. Apeface gets a taste of her own medicine

**Whoa, thank you for your response to my angry ranting! I was shocked lol, but it made me happy. I was worried you'd get ticked off that i posted another authors note lol. **

**This chapter is dedicated to everyone who commented on my "Pissed off Author Rant" lol**

**I love you guys!**

**I'm sorry I took so long, I'm a photographer and I had two photo shoots lined up but guess what...**

***Drum roll***

**THERE WILL BE A DRAMIONE LEMON IN THE CHAPTER BITCHES!**

***Hallelujah chorus***

**Oh and HAPPY ALMOST HALLOWEEN! Hope it's is filled with scares, and screams. :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It was officially Halloween, pumpkins could be found floating in every corridor, fake spiders were crawling all over the walls, and thousands of orange fairy shells were strung along the ceiling, causing an orange glow in every room.<p>

**(A\N:I made up the fairy shells, let's just say they're like sea shells that glow because they're covered in fairy dust.)**

The castle really was decorated in a hauntingly beautiful way, yet most students didn't stop to look as they ran around, trying to get their outfits perfect for the Halloween.

"Hermione you have got to sit still so I can fix your hair!" Pansy shouted, exasperated as Hermione once again stood up and adjusted her push up bra.

"Pansy I really don't see the point of having to wear this cotton picking contraption!" Hermione said, trying to pull up her strapless bra so it wouldn't feel like it was going to reveal her chest.

"You and your odd muggle sayings." Pansy laughed, as she slapped Hermione's hands away.

"You have to wear the strapless push up bra because it makes your dress look perfect!" She said, as Hermione sighed.

She rolled her eyes, and looked down at her chest. "I look like a slut." She mumbled under her breath, as Pansy huffed.

"You do not! Now sit your ass down or I'll put a sticking charm on you and make you stay in that chair." She said, grabbing Hermione's shoulders and gently pushing her down.

Hermione growled, but knew Pansy was being serious so she finally sat still.

Pansy said a spell under her breath that made her wand hot, and she started wrapping Hermione's long hair around it, letting the hair heat up before releasing it.

An hour later Hermione's hair was beautifully curled, pulled back from her face with a few stray curls hanging down.

Her make up was simple, and elegant, very light eyeliner and mascara, with a nude lip gloss across her lips.

Hermione turned to go look in the mirror but Pansy stopped her. "Uh uh uh! I'm not done." She said, and with another flick of her wand Hermione's face seemed to shimmer in the light, and she smiled wide.

"Perfect! Now go get on your dress and then you can look in the mirror." She said proudly, and Hermione smiled at Pansy's excitement before going into the bathroom with her dress.

When Hermione came back out Pansy had already gotten ready, her hair pin straight and pulled back with a head band, her make up was slightly bold with green sparkly eye shadow, and silver eyeliner.

She was wearing a strapless green dress, with a A-line Sweetheart neckline, it was very tight around her chest and flowed out to right above her knees, it had three black stripes across the bottom of it, and a gorgeous black design right under her breasts with a silver flower right between them.

"You look gorgeous Pans!" Hermione exclaimed, as the girl looked up at her and her jaw dropped.

"Me? Look at you!" She shouted, pulling Hermione to the mirror so she could look at herself.

Hermione's eye's widened as she stared at the stranger in the mirror, feeling a little jolt of surprise when the girl mirrored her movements.

"That can't be me." Hermione said, slowly turning her head from side to side as she took in her appearance.

Her dress had a silver bust, with a black ribbon right underneath that tied in the back,the skirt was silver and covered with black lace that had sparkles all over it.

"That's you honey." Pansy said, smiling as there was a knock at the door.

"Are you girls almost ready we have to leave soon." Blaise's voice called through the door.

"Yes we'll be out in just a second." Pansy called back to her boyfriend.

"But we're done." Hermione said, confused, causing Pansy to chuckle.

"Sweetie when a guy asks you if you're almost ready you never instantly walk out the door, you make him wait a few more minutes. Show him who's boss." She said, and they giggled together.

A few minutes later they walked out the door to see Draco and Blaise talking to each other with there backs turned.

Pansy cleared her throat as the boys spun around to face them, their jaws instantly dropping.

"Pans.. You look so gorgeous!" Blaise exclaimed once he found his voice.

"Not so bad yourself." She smirked, as she looked at his dress robes that went perfectly with her dress.

Draco was still staring at Hermione, he had yet to retrieve his jaw from the floor.

"Well?" Hermione asked, smiling slightly.

"You.. Wow. You look.. Wow amazing." He said, his eyes trailing up and down her body slowly.

She blushed, looking down as she smiled. He walked up to her and gently grasped her chin in his hand, making her looking up at him.

"You're the most beautiful girl in the world, you know this right?" He whispered, not waiting for an answer before bringing his lips to hers in a sweet kiss.

"Oy! No kissing you'll mess up her make up!" Pansy shouted, as Hermione giggled before kissing Draco once more just to tick Pansy off.

After checking that her lipstick was still intact they left for the dance, meeting up half-way with Teddy and his date Kayla Blair.

Kayla was a petite 6th year, with light brown hair, and pale skin, blue-green eyes, and a dusting of freckles across her cheeks and nose, she was all in all a very pretty girl. She was also the only girl in school that could compare to how much Hermione read, she had her nose in a book all the time.

Kayla's dress was silver at the top, the material looked like it could almost be metal yet also looked silky, a lavender sash was tied right under her chest, and material that matched the sash flowed out to about three inches above her knees.

"Your dress is beautiful Kayla." Pansy smiled, as Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Oh thanks guys, your dresses are too." She said, her smile wide.

After they had all exchanged pleasantries they walked the rest of the way to the dance, chatting the whole way there.

As soon as they walked through the doors all talking ceased as everyone stopped and looked at Hermione and Draco.

He tightened his hold on her waist as they all went to go sit down at an empty table, ignoring the glares they received from almost everyone non-slytherin in the room.

"How far along are you skank?" Some girl shouted in the crowd, as Hermione tried her hardest to ignore it, still not comfortable with everyone knowing since the baby was not yet Draco's.

"Yeah Draco when's Malfoy junior due?" A guy said, as he and his friends chuckled.

Draco's fists clenched, but other then that gave no reaction.

Once the crowd realized they would receive no response they went back to talking amongst themselves, every once in awhile shooting a glare in Hermione and Draco's direction, glares that were completely ignored.

The clearing of a throat brought everyone's attention to the front of the room, where Dumbledore stood, his eyes bright.

"Welcome students to our Halloween Ball! We hope you enjoy yourselves, now please give a warm Hogwarts welcome to Wicked Sister!" He said, and everyone applauded and cheered as the band walked out.

When they started playing their song 'She's a witchy little girl' everyone started dancing, and for the first time Hermione was truly having the time of her life, without anyone staring at her, or calling her names, she felt like she could pretend nothing had happened, and dance with all of her friends, and her boyfriend.

That is, until Ginny decided to open her fat gob again.

Suddenly the music cut off, as said bitch walked up onto the stage, a sneer on her face.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your dancing, but I think I speak for everyone here when I say that Hermione Granger should not be allowed to show her slutty face at any school function." She said, and a few students applauded while the rest remained quiet, knowing there would be detentions involved.

"Hermione Granger is nothing but a dirty little whore who got pregnant because she's to stupid to use protection while she's screwing anything with a dick. And I for one find that seeing her ugly face really ruins the night for me." She said, and was fixing to say more when Kayla walked up on stage, and threw her drink in her face.

"How dare you!" Ginny screamed, as the liquid made all of her make up start running down her face.

"Listen here ape face, Hermione is prettier then you'll ever be, and last time I checked you were the whore. I know for a fact you've been caught screwing at least five guys this year alone. How many has Hermione been caught with? None! Know why? Cause she's not a slut! And I'm sick and tired of hearing about your idiotic shit!" Kayla yelled, and ended her rant with a hard punch to Ginny's face.

There was a crack that resounded through the microphone as Ginny's nose broke, a flow of blood soon following.

"Mess with Hermione again, and you'll get worse then that." Kayla growled and stomped off the stage, only to be stopped by Teddy.

"That was the hottest thing ever." He whispered in her ear before pulling her into a hot kiss right there in front of everyone.

After Teddy pulled back he turned around and walked towards Hermione, with a quick spell his voice echoed through the room.

"Hermione, I'm one of the few people here who know your true story and actually know it to be true, and I know I speak for every guy in the room when I say you're gorgeous, and an amazing girl, and most definitely Not a slut." He whispered to her, causing her to smile at him.

He leaned forward and kissed her cheek sweetly, before pulling a rose out of thin air and handing it to her.

"Something as beautiful as you." He said, and as soon she touched it, it started glowing gold, causing her to gasp.

She threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tight, smiling.

"Hey now little sis, you don't want Kayla to get any ideas." He chuckled in her ear, and she smiled widely, kissing his cheek before backing away from him.

"Thank you Teddy, you're like the brother I never wanted." She said, giggling as Teddy laughed at her.

**(A\N: Special thanks goes to for giving me the idea of Teddy giving Hermione a rose.)**

After that he turned to look at all of the other students.

"And Anyone that wants to talk down to Hermione again will be dealing with me!" He shouted, as Blaise and Draco walked up beside him.

"And me." They said together.

Before anything else could be said Professor McGonagall stepped up on the stage.

"Miss Blair I'll be seeing you in detention with myself tonight, and Miss Weasley, after Madam Pomfrey fixes your nose you will be serving detention with Mr. Filch every night the week." She said, as Ginny looked shocked.

"But thas nah fahr! She poonched meh!" She shouted, her voice coming out awkwardly due to her broken nose.

"She was defending Miss Granger, you were slandering her, you are the one in the wrong here." She said, her eyes daring Ginny to say more, Ginny of course stupidly continued on.

"Buh if Herminny wash noh a shlut I would'na beh up her ih tah fohst phlace." She said, as Professor McGonagall's eyes narrowed.

"Miss Granger is the best student Hogwarts has ever seen, she is farther from a slut then I am!" She said, picking Ginny up by her collar and escorting her from the dance.

As soon as Ginny was out the door every Slytherin burst into applause, cheering for both Kayla and McGonagall.

"Are you okay baby?" Draco asked, walking up to Hermione and wrapping his arms around her.

"Yes I'm fine. I pretty much ignore Ginny now, and Teddy made me feel better." She said, smiling up at him as he leaned down and kissed her neck softly.

They were interrupted by Professor Snape walking up to them, his face bored but his eyes shone with some unknown emotion.

"Could I speak with you two privately?" He asked, sounding monotonous as he arched his eyebrow at them, letting them know he was only asking to be polite.

"Yes sir." Draco said, as they followed him out into the hall.

"I know that miss Granger didn't want anyone knowing about the baby until it was Draco's so I made some minor changes to the potion and it is finished." He said, as Hermione's eyes widened.

"Will it work that same?" Draco asked softly, speaking exactly what Hermione was thinking.

"Yes you will still have to complete the process by ahem, becoming intimate." He said, clearing his throat awkwardly.

"And how long do we have?" Hermione asked, biting her lip.

"I only just completed it so you have a little under two hours." He said, as Draco nodded.

"Well could you leave the potion in our room?" Draco asked, as Snape nodded, and walked off before they could say anything else.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Draco asked, placing gentle kisses along her left shoulder.

"Yes I am. Are you ready to be a father?" She whispered, as he paused, smiling.

"I couldn't be more ready sweetie." He said, turning her around and bringing her lips to his.

After Draco pecked her once more, he pulled her back to the Great Hall, smiling the whole way.

"You still owe me a slow dance Miss Granger." He said, as she chuckled.

"All you had to do was ask Mister Malfoy." She smirked, as he pulled her to the center of the dance floor.

Right when they stopped moving, the band started playing "So Close" which was, ironically, a slow song.

_You're in my arms_  
><em> And all the world is calm<em>  
><em> The music playing on for only two<em>  
><em> So close together<em>  
><em> And when I'm with you<em>  
><em> So close to feeling alive<em>

He pulled her to him, her arms going around his neck_, _as his circled her waist, they were looking deeply into each others eyes, to them, they were the only two people in the room.

_A life goes by _  
><em> Romantic dreams must die<em>  
><em> So I bid mine goodbye and never knew<em>  
><em> So close was waiting, waiting here with you<em>  
><em> And now forever I know<em>  
><em> All that I want is to hold you<em>  
><em> So close<em>

"I love you." He whispered, as she smiled.

"I love you too." She said, leaning up and kissing him softly.

_So close to reaching that famous happy ending_  
><em> Almost believing this one's not pretend<em>  
><em> And now you're beside me and look how far we've come<em>  
><em> So far, we are, so close <em>

_ How could I face the faceless days_  
><em> If I should lose you now? <em>  
><em> We're so close<em>  
><em> To reaching that famous happy ending<em>  
><em> Almost believing this one's not pretend<em>  
><em> Let's go on dreaming for we know we are<em>  
><em> So close <em>  
><em> So close<em>  
><em> And still so far<em>

They didn't even noticed they'd stopped dancing and were just standing there, looking at each other, until the music stopped.

"Let's go back now. I want to have plenty of time. I want this to be perfect for you." He whispered softly, as she nodded, letting out a nervous breath.

They were making their way out of the door when they were stopped by Harry.

"What Ginny did was way out of line, and I'm very sorry you had to deal with that." Harry said softly, not meeting Hermione's eyes.

"It's not your place to apologize for what your girlfriend does." Hermione said softly, but letting him know that this didn't really change anything.

"She's not my girlfriend anymore. I broke up with her. I believe you Hermione." He whispered, as Hermione just stared at him in shock.

"What suddenly changed your mind?" Draco asked, more harshly then intended.

"I think I always believed her deep down, but I'm in love with Ginny. And if you were in my situation would you have stayed with Hermioine?" He asked, as Draco's protective stance next to Hermione wavered.

"Yes I would." He muttered softly.

"You still treated me like shit Harry... When Ginny wasn't around. That was all you." She said, and he nodded apologetically.

"I know. I made myself believe you were lying, but I believe you Hermione I really do." He said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"You're forgiven.. But this doesn't change anything, I can try to be your friend.. But we'll never be as close as we used to be. Never." She said, sadly.

"I can accept that," He whispered. "It's my fault, I ruined our friendship, and I'll never get that back, but I'll do my best to make it up to you anyway I can."

"No. It's Rons fault." She mumbled, then turn and walked out, Draco close behind her.

"Are you okay?" He asked, entwining their fingers.

"Yes, I'm fine. Now the rest of the night is not about anyone else. Just us." She said, smiling.

"Yes ma'am." He said, picking her up and carrying her the rest of the way.

When they got in he started nibbling her ear gently. "Your place or mine?" He asked, as she giggled.

"Yours." She said, reaching down to pick up the potion and the piece of paper stuck to it.

As he carried her up the his bedroom she read what was wrote on it.

"It says I have to take half of the potion before we start, and you have to take the other half right before you.. Yeah." She said, blushing as he smirked.

Nothing else was said as he brought her into his room, gently tossing her on the bed.

He got on his knees beside her feet, and slowly removed her shoes for her, placing a gentle kiss on the top of each foot once he was done.

After removing his own shoes he crawled on top of her, supporting his weight with his arms as he leaned down and kissed her lips.

Her response was instantaneous as her arms came up around his neck, her fingers playing with his hair.  
>"I love you." He whispered into the kiss, before slowly sliding his lips down her jawline.<p>

"Mmm I love you too." She said, sighing contentedly as he continued to place burning kisses all over her neck.

**(Lemon begins here, so those of you who feel they are too innocent to have their eyes defiled by the goodness that is a Dramione lemon can just scroll down until they see the bold lettering again)**

He slowly kissed down her chest, letting his tongue trace over the cleavage popping out the top of her dress.

He started pulling the dress down, before stopping and looking up at her for permission.

She blushed, and looked away, but nodded her head.

"What's wrong?" He asked softly, worry filling his voice.

"I have some scars." She said, and his eyes darkened in anger as he realized she meant where Weasley bit her.

He slowly pulled her dress down to her waist, as she reached back to unclasp her bra, placing very soft kisses on her scars as she pulled it off.

"Beautiful." He mumbled under his breath, taking a nipple in his mouth and sucking ever so gently.

She heard a moan escape her lips before she even realized it felt good, and her hands tangled in his hair, tugging on it, yet pushing him closer at the same time.

He felt it harden beneath his lips, and pulled his head back to blow cool air on it, causing her to shiver in pleasure.  
>After doing that a few more times he moved to her other breast, giving it the same attention.<p>

She could feel heat building between her legs, as she rubbed them together to get some friction, he noticed and smirked up at her.

"Problem baby?" He asked, his voice deep in lust.

"I want more." She said timidly, her chest heating up as she blushed.  
>"As you wish." He said, placing kisses all over her chest and moving lower, stopping at her stomach and placing a kiss on it.<p>

His tongue started trailing lower, dipping into her bellybutton, and circling it slowly.  
>He made sure to kiss every inch of her, slowly sliding her dress all of the way off.<p>

"You're wearing too much." She growled huskily, her lust and love shining in her eyes.  
>He smiled at her, and let his dress robes fall to the floor, his shirt coming off right after.<p>

Her eyes never left his as he stripped down to his boxers, her bottom lip firmly latched in her teeth as her eyes darkened.

"Go ahead and take you half of the potion." He whispered, slowly getting back up on the bed, and straddling her waist.

As she gulped down her part she instantly felt an odd sensation between her legs, and her lust tripled as she let out a loud moan.

"Oh Merlin." She said, feeling the wetness spread to her thighs, her head thrashing back and forth.

"What was that about?" Draco asked, smiling.

"I think Snape put something in it so I would be so overcome with lust I wouldn't notice the pain when you took my reclaimed virginity." She said, her hands trailing up and down his chest.

"I forgot about that part." He said, almost excitedly as he started moving down her body.

After gaining her permission he started pulling her panties down, placing kisses at the top of her thighs as she lifted herself off the bed to help him.

The smell of her arousal instantly hit him and he felt his already painful erection twitch, and then grow even more when he realized she was completely shaven, glistening in the moonlight shining through his window.

He pushed her legs apart and just stared at her for a second, causing her to squirm as her nerves grew under his gaze.

"You, Hermione Granger, are the most perfect creature I've ever seen." He said, his voice almost sounding pained because of how much he wanted her.

Before she could respond, she felt his tongue teasingly lick up her center, causing her to arch up off of the bed.

"Oh Sweet Merlin!" She yelled, her hands gripping the bedsheets tightly.

"Already screaming another mans name shame shame." He chuckled, before wrapping his lips around her clit, and sucking.

She moaned his name repeatedly, as her head once again thrashed back and forth, her breaths coming out in pants.

His tongue entered her slowly, instantly finding that bundle of nerves and rubbing it repeatedly.

She literally screamed in pleasure, and as soon as his thumb started rubbing circles on her clit she came undone, his name escaping her lips in a pleasured cry as she had her first orgasm.

After kicking off his boxers, he climbed on her gently, his erection pressing against her clit as he kissed her.

Even though she could taste her juices on him she kissed back hungrily, clawing down his back and causing him to moan deeply.

"Are you ready?" He asked, looking at her almost hopefully.

With her nod, he slowly entered her, groaning as her tightness engulfed him.

With a quick thrust he broke through her new barrier and sheathed himself fully inside of her, causing tears to fill her eyes at the sharp pain.

He stilled momentarily as she adjusted to his length, kissing away any tears that fell.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, wishing he could take all of the pain away.

After a few pained breaths, she let him know that was okay and he could move, and he sighed in relief internally.

He slowly pulled out all the way to the tip, before sliding back into her, angling himself to hit that perfect spot inside of her every time.

He buried his head in her shoulder, moaning her name, as her arms encircled his waist.

Soon she was moaning along with him, and begging him to go faster. And go faster he did.

She started meeting him thrust for thrust as their moans grew louder, both of them desperate for release.

"Oh Draco I love you so much." Hermione said, barely getting her words out through her pleasure.

"I love you too baby." He said, literally growling as his thrusts became more erratic.

A few seconds later his hand shot out to grab the potion, and he downed it in one gulp, never slowing down as she started pulsing around him, screaming as her body shook with yet another orgasm.

"Oh fuck Mya!" Draco roared, slamming himself into her once more before releasing his seed inside of her.

**(The lemon has ended you innocent little sweethearts)**

As soon as they both came down from their high, her stomach started glowing, and it looked like it was nearly pulsing.

It faded as fast as it came, but they both knew, that Draco was the father now, he could feel it in his heart.

With a quick kiss to her stomach, and her lips he pulled her into his arms, holding her tightly.

"That was amazing." She mumbled, her voice sleepy, her body completely relaxed.

"Yes, yes it was." He whispered, and with one more kiss, they fell asleep, completely wrapped up in one another, and not noticing the eyes peering at them from the shadows.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay... That was officially the longest chapter in this story! Nearly 5,000 words. The song that Hermione and Draco slow danced to was 'So Close' By Jon McLoughlin.<strong>

**Review! They make my world go round. ;P**

**PICTURES FOR PANSY, HERMIONE, AND KAYLA'S DRESSES ARE ON MY PROFILE AND SO IS A PICTURE FOR HERMIONE'S HAIR. :D  
><strong>


	14. The morning after and the creepy mansion

**Thanks for your reviews on the last chapter :) I'm glad there was finally some lemony goodness. I'm sorry I took so long, I haven't had the chance to get on my computer wouldn't let me on here. And I've had a serious case of blankness.**

**This chapter will be very short, it's a filler to get some things going.**

**Yeah I know, I make you wait this long and give you a short chapter. I give you permission to be pissed, but I am so busy at the moment, that I've barely had time to even think about the chapter.**

* * *

><p>Hermione stretched her arms up over her head, a slight hiss of pain escaping her lips as she felt as sharp pain in between her legs.<p>

"Are you okay?" She heard Draco whisper from beside her, causing her to jump in shock.

"Oh Merlin! I thought you were still sleeping." She scowled, as he chuckled.

"My apologies ma'am." He smiled, sarcasm dripping from every word. "Now answer my question, did I hurt you last night? Was I too rough? Do you regret it?" All traces of a smile were gone from his face as his fear rose with every question.

"Draco Malfoy why would you even think such a thing?" She shouted. "I do not, nor will I ever, regret it. Last night was perfect, so what it hurt a tiny bit, you took my virginity it's supposed to hurt. You somehow made even that feel amazing." She said, smiling as she thought over how he had ravished her body last night.

He smirked, and pulled him so up to straddle her waist carefully, pinning her wrists above her head and kissing her neck softly.

"I figured that, just checking. My how you were moaning last night you seemed to enjoy it a lot. Of course, that's not very surprising." He said, winking at her as she giggled.

"There's the cocky bastard I know and love."

"Hey I resemble that!" He continued to place light kisses over her cheeks and nose as she laughed at him, her arms encircling his waist.

She angled her face so his next kiss landed on her lips, instantly deepening it as she moaned.

His hands were just sneaking towards her breasts when they were interrupted by a deep growl.

"What the heck was that?" Draco asked, looking around the room in shock.

Hermione blushed and looked down, "My stomach." She mumbled.

Draco smiled at her, "Don't be embarrassed it's cute. Now, what would milady like for breakfast?" He asked, as she chuckled.

"Eggs, bacon and toast with jelly, but it has to be apple jelly, I hate all other kinds." She said, making an 'uck' face at the thought of grape or strawberry jelly.

He laughed at her as he stood up, walking out of the room to make her exactly what she wanted.

"And chocolate milk!" He heard her shout, causing him to laugh harder.

As he fixed her breakfast he heard her walking down the stairs, a loud yawn escaping her.

"You know you didn't actually have to fix me this." She said, wrapping her arms around his waist and laying her head against his back.

He nodded, but continued cooking as he smiled back at her.

She pressed a kiss against his shoulder before going to sit down on the couch getting out her Potions book.

As she read she slowly rubbed her hand in circles across her stomach, marveling at the change in it.

If you just looked at her you couldn't really see a difference, but if you pressed down against her stomach you could feel it, right behind her bellybutton it was extremely firm, like there was a rock under the surface.

She felt herself grow happy and scared at the thought of the baby in there, happy because she was in love with who the father was now, and scared because of how young she was, she had no intentions of having kids until after she was at least 20 and married but all of her plans had changed when she decided to keep the baby.

And yet, she felt it was worth it. Because no matter what, she knew that Draco wouldn't leave her, and they would both love this baby and could never give it up.

"Breakfast is ready my dear." Draco spoke from above her, bringing her out of her thoughts.  
>She looked up at him to see him holding a tray with everything she wanted cooked to perfection.<p>

She took a bite and moaned, Merlin it was so good!

"Have I ever told you that you're amazing?" She asked after swallowing the food down.

"Oh don't worry I know." He smirked, as Hermione rolled her eyes.  
>She wiped some jelly on his cheek and giggled at the look of shock on his face.<p>

"That was uncalled for little girl." He said, doing the same to her causing her to laugh.

She was fixing to reciprocate when she felt his tongue slide over her cheek, wiping off the jelly.

"It tastes much better when it's on you." He said, smiling as she leaned up and licked his cheek.

"Hmm, not bad but I prefer the toast." She said, quickly setting her tray down and running as he jumped up and starting chasing after her.

She was fixing to make it in her room when she felt his hands grab her waist, causing her to scream.  
>His hands started to tickle up her sides as she tried to squirm out of his grip, her laughter spreading through the room.<p>

"Hahaha Dray stop!" She yelled, tears streaking down her face from laughing so hard.  
>"Never!" He shouted, ticked across her stomach smiling at her laughter.<p>

He waited a few more seconds before bringing his tickling to a stop and turning her to face him, pulling her lips to his.

Her hands instantly came up around his neck as he dipped her back, kissing down her neck.  
>She moaned softly, pulling at his hair.<p>

He smiled at her and picked her up bridal style, carrying her to his room.

Needless to say, her breakfast was left completely forgotten for then next few hours.

* * *

><p>Far away from the happy couple, lie an abandoned mansion. A mansion that no one ever dared to enter, it's yard overgrown with weeds, windows busted in, the foundation crumbling before your eyes. But these were not the reasons no one dared to enter, oh no. No one dared to enter because everyone that sets foot in that house, gets killed.<p>

Every once in a while, someone will get the balls to walk through the door, even though secretly they're shitting their pants in fear. But even the bravest and strongest of people have never lived to tell their tales of setting foot in the building.

Not one.

Inside the mansion, there's a strong evil, feared by wizards, unheard of by muggles. An evil whose name sends shivers down your spine.

You're probably thinking it's Voldemort, but no, this evil could Voldemort himself cower in fear.

The evil was sitting there, smirking at the cowering man before him, an eerie silence filling the area, cause those who weren't even kneeling before him to tremble.

"Speak." He spoke, his voice was barely a whisper, yet it made everyone jump.

"I-it is as w-we feared M-master. Draco has m-mated with the mudblood." The man said, never moving his eyes from the floor as he stumbled over his words.

"Ah I see, and she is to birth his child now correct?" The evil asked, sounding calm and polite, smiling like a Cheshire cat as the man nodded his head.

"D-do you want me to k-kill her my lord?" The man asks, his voice sounding slightly hopeful, he'd be so lucky if his master let him kill the little slut who contaminated his son.

"No Lucius." The evil whispers. "Bring her to me alive, that child will be of great use to me. For my plan to work though, your son must die. There is no other way." His voice was soft, it was as if he was talking about the weather.

"Draco is no son of mine, you would be doing the Malfoy's a favor." Lucius growled, he was so ashamed to know his own son was sleeping with a fucking mudblood, and Hermione Granger at that!

"I expected that to be your answer, you have been of great use to me Lucius, you will be rewarded greatly." He said, holding out his hand as Lucius kissed it.

"Thank you master, I will forever be grateful." He said, bowing humbly.

"Soon we will invade Hogwarts, we will capture Hermione Granger and we will keep her safe until she gives birth, then, we will kill her!" The evil said, smiling.

The evils name was Klatius Custa, an evil most wizards believed to be a made up creature that haunted many children's dreams, he was part vampire, part wizard, and part werewolf.

To the people of Hogwarts though, he was a normal man who went by Professor Atticus Klaus.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it was super short and I'm sorry! Next chapter will be longer cross my heart.<strong>


	15. The Devil Himself

**Sorry I took so long again, writing has been really slow for me lately. Writers block seriously sucks!  
>As promised, this chapter is longer then the last. I hope you enjoy.<strong>

* * *

><p>As Hermione opened her eyes she could feel that something was wrong, it had been a week since the Halloween dance and Snape would be finished with the Verituserum in two weeks time, she should be happy, but she couldn't shake the bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.<p>

"Good morning my love." She heard Draco whisper, before nibbling on her ear softly.

"Morning." She whispered back, kissing him quickly, biting her lip.  
>"Something's on your mind, that's never good." He said, laughing as she smacked his arm.<p>

"I want to go down to breakfast today, and I want to go to Hogsmeade with you this weekend." She said, looking at him hopefully.

He smiled at her, letting her know he was okay with that as she stood up going to her room to get dressed.

As she was pulling her shirt on she glanced over at the mirror her eyes widening at the sight.  
>She'd never really spent time examining her stomach but she knew for a fact that her stomach didn't have that much of a noticeable bump yesterday.<p>

"Draco!" She called, her eyes not leaving her reflection.

"What is it? What's wrong?" He yelled, running into her room, and smacking his face on the doorway in his worry.  
>She snapped her head towards him as he fell on his ass, her laughter instantly filling the room.<p>

"Have a nice fall?" She asked, as he glared up at her.

"Oh hardy har har, now what did you need?" He asked, his worry coming back as he scanned the room for intruders.

"Did my stomach look this big yesterday?" She asked, lifting her shirt back up as his eyes widened considerably.

He scooted closer to her, placing both of his hands over her stomach.

"I look closer to 4 months then 2 months." She whispered, as he nodded, earning him a hard smack on the head.

"What the hell was that for?" He yelled, rubbing his head.

"You're supposed to say no Mya of course not! You're still so thin!" She said, as he rolled his eyes smiling.

"No Mya of course not, you're still so thin." He said, his tone bored, but his lips curling up slightly showing he was fighting back laughter.

"Good dog." She laughed, patting his head as he growled at her.

"You're so funny." He mumbled sarcastically, as she smiled at him.

"I think we should speak to Professor Snape about this, I don't know much about pregnancy but I know you don't get this big this early." She said, looking down at him.

"Hermione you're not that big, if I didn't know you I wouldn't know you were pregnant." He said, instantly regretting it as her eyes narrowed.

"Oh so I could just be fat! Thanks Dray I love you too!" She said sarcastically, stomping out of the room.

Just as she was reaching for the portrait handle she felt his arms encircle her waist, pulling her close to his body.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you to take it that way, it was meant more as a compliment." He whispered, placing soft kisses up and down her neck as she sighed.

"I'm sorry too, I overreacted, I don't know what came over me." She said, guilt filling her voice.

"Baby, you're pregnant. You're going to have mood swings." He said, letting his fingers ghost over her stomach.

"You still gonna love me when I am a whale and mood swinging every five minutes?" She asked softly, as he gripped her arms and turned her to face him.

"Hermione Granger nothing could make me stop loving you, absolutely nothing." He said, his eyes stern, letting her know he meant exactly what he said.

"I couldn't stop loving you either Draco." She could feel a lump forming in her throat as his words nearly made her cry.

_Damn mood swings! _She thought to herself.

"Now, we're going to go talk to Snape because he won't be at breakfast yet, and then I'm going to go down to breakfast with the hottest girl in school on my arm." He said, as they walked out of the portrait.

"Talking about me?" Pansy walked up to them smiling, as Draco laughed.

"Of course Pans!" He said, as she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Oi! Hands off my woman." Blaise shouted, pulling Pansy to him as she giggled.  
>Merely seconds later they were joined by Teddy, who had his arm wrapped around Kayla's shoulders.<p>

"Ready for breakfast?" Kayla asked, looping her arm through Pansy's.

"Not quite, we have to go talk to Snape about something but we'll meet you down there." As Hermione was talking, everyone's eyes were drawn to her stomach, though she was trying to keep it concealed, they noticed the bump that was not present yesterday.

"Don't take this the wrong way Herms but WHOA!" Teddy shouted, placing his hand on Hermione's stomach.

"Yeah that's what we have to talk to Snape about, we don't know why it grew. And Teddy, if you every call me that again I will hex your balls off." Hermione said, smiling sweetly as Teddy placed a protective hand over his crotch.

"I'd rather you didn't, I'm quite fond of them. I've grown attached to them over the years!" He said, his tone completely serious as everyone laughed at his idiocy, including himself.

After letting everyone know they would be down in just a minute, Hermione and Draco set off to look for professor Snape.

After a few minutes of searching they finally ran into him, literally.

"Watch where you're going Draco." Snape hissed as he picked himself up off of the floor, Hermione trying to fight back a giggle the entire time.

"Sorry Uncle Sev, but I was wondering if you could explain this." Draco said before lifting Hermione's shirt enough to show her stomach.

The potions professors eyes widened, as he took in the sight before him.

"_Tempore Duplo._" He whispered, combing his fingers through his hair.

At the looks of confusion from both students he continued on.

"It's an extremely rare side effect from the potion: Seeing as you were nearly two months pregnant with Weasley's infant when you took the potion, it doubled your pregnancy, making you almost four months instead, meaning your baby will be here sometime in the next five months. And that's not the worst part." He said, his eyes holding so much guilt it made Hermione's stomach clench in fear.

"What's the worst part?" Draco asked, gripping Hermione's hand tightly.

"It may not have actually worked, and instead of changing the baby's father, it may have just added another baby, meaning one would be Weasley's and one would be Draco's." He said, as Hermione felt like she could be sick.

"Why weren't we told of these risks beforehand?" Draco asked, his jaw clenched tight in anger.

"They were so exceedingly rare, not even a one in a million chance, I didn't think it would be necessary to worry you over something that wouldn't happen."

"Well wasn't that smart of you!" Draco growled, feeling as if he could punch his godfather right now.

"It's not like I meant for this to happen! Before breakfast, go to the hospital wing and have Madam Pomfrey do an ultrasound, it will tell you whether or not Miss Granger is now pregnant with twins, if she isn't it means the potion worked."

With a nod from Hermione, Draco agreed with Snape's suggestion and the two headed off to the Hospital wing.

When they walked in Madam Pomfrey was already waiting for them, telling them that Snape had floo-called her **(A\N: Don't know what it's called but it's when they stick their head in the fireplace.)**

"Please lie down on the bed, and lift your shirt Miss Granger." She instructed, pulling out a tub of green goo from her pocket.

Once Hermione did so Madam Pomfrey started rubbing the goo over her stomach, causing Hermione to hiss slightly at how cold it was.

Once she was finished coating Hermione's stomach she waved her wand over it and muttered _"Foetus Monstrare."_ Causing Hermione's stomach to glow a bright blue.

"This process will take a bit to complete, so if you could come back before lunch I should have your results by then" She said, smiling sadly down at the girl in front of her.

After wiping the goo off Hermione and Draco headed off to breakfast.

As they walked in, hand and hand, all talking in the room quieted as everyone turned to stare at them.

Draco moved his arm around Hermione's shoulder protectively as he noticed some guys staring at her in lust.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer ass wipes." Draco said, his voice menacing as they finally made it to their table.

Once they had sat down Hermione explained what was going on to Pansy, the girls eyes widening in shock as she told her tale.

"Bloody hell, I hope the potion worked correctly!" She exclaimed, only loud enough for Hermione to hear.

Hermione suddenly felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up, and turned to see Professor Klaus staring at her intently.

She smiled politely at him, a smile which he returned as his eyes ghosted over what part of her body he could see.

She felt naked beneath his gaze as she leaned into Draco, fear overcoming her.

"What's wrong?" Draco whispered, his words mumbled by the food he was busy chewing.

"Professor Klaus is looking at me like he wants to eat me." She whispered back, as Draco's head snapped to the head table.

He held the Professor's gaze for a moment before looking away, getting the same feelings from the professor that Hermione did.

"I'm sure it's nothing babe, he's a great professor." He smiled at her, trying to reassure both her and himself.

Hermione wasn't completely convinced, but smiled at him anyway, feeling that sense of dread rising in the pit of her stomach once again.

As she sat there thinking, she realized that something had seemed off in the Hospital Wing, something was missing.

"Draco did you notice anything weird while we were getting the ultrasound?" She asked, biting her lip in deep thought.

"Not that I'm aware of why?" He asked, as she rubbed her temples.

"It just seems like something was missing." She muttered.

Suddenly the doors to the Great Hall slammed open, and in walked the answer to Hermione's musings.

The devil himself: Ronald Weasley.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't kill me! I can't update if you do.<strong>

**I know, another short chapter. And I'm sorry, I am just so tired lately, and I have such writers block. I wrote all of this in the span of six hours, and I am so ridiculously tired it isn't even funny.**


	16. Hell to Pay

**I'm not gonna lie, when I ended the last chapter where I did I let out a really evil giggle haha. Thank you for all of your reviews!**

**This will actually be a normal length chapter! I do believe my bout of writer's block is fading so yay! :)**

**So who bought the new Harry Potter movie the second it came out? I know I did! (SPOILER IF YOU HAVEN'T WATCHED IT OR READ THE BOOK!)**  
><strong>I cry every time I watch the scene of Snape's death.<strong>

* * *

><p>Hermione felt all of the blood drain from her face as her heart stuttered in her chest. She felt Draco's hand clench into a fist at her side, a growl ripping from his throat. Pansy sucked in a deep breath, instantly scooting closer to Hermione. Teddy and Blaise had reactions similar to Draco's, their eyes narrowed, breathing heavy, nearly hissing.<p>

Silence had filled the Great Hall, no one even dare breath to loud as Ron stood there, his eyes searching for Hermione. As soon as he found her, his eyes lit up, smiling at her and blowing her a kiss.

A snarl erupted from Draco as he did this, if looks could kill Ronald Weasley would be six feet under by now.

Ron smirked slightly at Draco, before turning his gaze back to Hermione, his eyes clouding in lust.

A group of Gryffindors jumped up and ran to him, Ginny in the lead as she pulled her brother into a tight hug.

"I'm so glad you're finally awake!" Ginny shouted, as he smiled at her.

"It's good to be back." He said, hugging Lavender and receiving a few pats on the back from his friends.

"A lot of crazy things have happened since you've been gone mate." Dean Thomas said, as Ron raised his eyebrows at the boy.

"Is that so? Well you'll have to tell me about it later because I'm starved!" He said, smiling as everyone laughed.

His smile quickly disappeared as he saw Harry still sitting at the Gryffindor table, eating his breakfast as if Ron wasn't even there.

"How about a hug from my best mate!" Ron shouted, as Harry looked up at him, eyes narrowed.

"Ain't got one of those anymore Ron." Harry replied snidely, stabbing his eggs with his fork roughly.

Ron's face instantly darkened, as he looked at Ginny in confusion.

"Harry has decided he believes Hermione." She said, huffing disdainfully.

"Then you are not welcome at the Gryffindor table, go sit with the snakes." Ron yelled, his words laced with anger.

Harry gave no response, simply grabbed his plate, stood up and walked to the Slytherin table.

"May I sit here?" He asked quietly, only sitting when Draco and Hermione nodded stiffly.

He earned quite a few glares from most people, still not forgiven for how he had treated Hermione, but since Draco and Hermione themselves had granted him permission no one said a word against him.

Hermione stared down at her plate, her breathing shallow as Draco rubbed calming circles on her back.

"Do you want to get out of here baby?" Draco asked, his voice strained with anger and worry.

Her bottom lip quivered, but she shook her head no. "I won't let him win." She muttered, her voice strong despite her obvious fears.

"Hermione everyone understands if you want to get out of here, it doesn't make you weak or anything like that." Teddy whispered, his voice worried as he reached out and placed his hand over hers.

"I know, but _he_ will know I left because of him. I will not give him that satisfaction." She said, her voice wavering slightly but otherwise remaining firm.

Draco sighed but made no move to argue with her, his eyes watching as the Weasel went and set down, angling himself perfectly so Hermione was directly in his line of vision.

Hermione stiffened slightly as she felt Ron's eyes on her, ghosting over her body. She curled in on herself a bit to make sure her stomach was hidden from view, she was most definitely not ready for him to know.

"If he doesn't turn his eyes away I'm going to use the Cruciatus curse on him. In fact I might just do it for my own personal pleasure." Draco muttered, his voice tight and low, which meant he'd completely lost his temper.

"Draco stop, I don't need you getting in trouble." Hermione said, squeezing his hand tightly.

A quick glance at the Gryffindor table showed Ron was still using Hermione as his eye candy, he growled softly but said no more, putting his anger on the back burner. For now. Hermione was more important.

"Did Madam Pomfrey say why you were out for so long?" Ginny asked, pulling Ron's gaze from the Slytherin table.

"No, in fact she wouldn't even talk to me. I woke up she said 'Okay you're free to go.' And walked out, didn't even check to make sure there was nothing wrong. She seemed very pissed off at me." He said, causing Ginny's eyebrows to shoot up.

"You probably talked in your sleep about what an ugly cow she was." She whispered, giggling slightly as he rolled his eyes.

He let his gaze drift back to the Slytherin table, jealousy rolling in his gut at the sight of how close she was to the ferret.

He could tell her body was as stiff as a board, she was terrified of him. He smiled to himself, good, she should be scared.

He felt his pants tighten slightly at the sight of her chest, it had gotten bigger, almost spilling out of the top of her sweater.

**(Slightly dirty scene here.)**

Merlin, he couldn't wait to have her underneath him again, feeling her walls clench around his cock as he thrust himself into her.

He was now sporting a full blown erection as he remembered the night he took her virginity, how it felt to have her lips wrapped around his head, how much it turned him on to hear her screaming.

"Lavender." He spoke, his voice commanding as she scooted closer to him.

"Yes Won Won?" She asked, excited to receive attention from him again, he hadn't touched her in so long.

He smirked at her and grabbed her hand, pulling it under the table and placing it on his member.

Her eyes widened in lust as she quickly pushed her hand beneath his trousers, going to work on pleasing him fully.

He kept his face blank as her hand ran up and down his length, imagining it to be Hermione's hand instead of Lavenders.

He moaned softly under his breath as he snaked his hand out, pushing her panties to the side and roughly slamming his fingers into her already wet center.

She muffled her loud moan with a cough, grinding against his hand, making it look like she was simply getting more comfortable in her seat.

**(Dirty scene over.)**

"Oh Ron I have to tell you something." Ginny whispered, completely oblivious to her brothers actions under the table.

"Yes Ginny?" He asked, his voice slightly husky but otherwise normal.

"The bitch, A.K.A Hermione, is pregnant!" She exclaimed, making him tense, his erection disappearing instantly as anger swelled in his chest.

"WHAT?" He yelled, shoving Lavenders hand away from him as he removed his fingers from her, earning a whimper from the girl.

"Yes! With the ferrets baby!" She said, and he felt his heart clench. How dare she sleep with another man! She had no right!

"And how far along is she?" He asked, his voice barely a whisper which showed he was about to snap.

"I'd say close to two months based off what I've heard." She said, taking a quick drink of her pumpkin juice.

Ron instantly stiffened, if she was close to two months that would make it his baby.

His heart started racing, she was pregnant with his baby!

Oh this will not do! No, not at all! He shoved away from the bench, standing up, startling everyone in the near vicinity.

With all eyes on him he stomped out of the great hall, his glare fixed on Hermione.

Oh how he would punish her!

As soon as Ron was out of sight Hermione relaxed slightly, but the fear was still evident in her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Harry whispered, worry evident in his voice.

"I'll live." She muttered, turning in her seat so her back pressed against Draco's chest, his arms instantly wrapping around her stomach protectively.

Surprisingly no one besides Harry noticed the bigger bump that was Hermione's stomach, his eyes widening as he adjusted his glasses.

Hermione noticed his reaction and froze, waiting for him to say something that would make everyone else notice.

Surprisingly, he stayed quiet, like he knew that now was not the time to point it out. She smile appreciatively at him, to which he blushed and nodded in response.

A few hours later Hermione was back on the same bed in the Hospital Wing, her heart racing and her breathing quick as Madam Pomfrey said some spells over her stomach that would make the final results appear.

Draco was wincing slightly from how tightly Hermione was gripping his hand, he could feel his knuckle bones being pressed together, but even though it was hurting he made no move to get her to loosen her hand, if it made her feel better he'd happily take the pain.

Only a moment later a piece of paper rose up off of a desk nearby and flew into Madam Pomfrey's hands, she read them over as Hermione's grip tightened even more.

"Congratulations Miss Granger! You have one healthy little baby who's father is Mister Draco Malfoy." She smiled, and with her words Hermione jumped into Draco's arms with a squeal of delight.

Draco was just as happy as Hermione as he wrapped his arms around her tightly, swinging her around in joy.

Madam Pomfrey's heart swelled at the sight of the young couples happiness, she loved being able to give news that put a smile on someone's face.

After thanking Madam Pomfrey for her time the beaming couple left to go share the news with their friends.

As they made their way down to the Slytherin Common Room they were stopped by Professor Klaus.

"Good evening Miss Granger, Mister Malfoy." He smiled at them, his golden eyes sparkling.

"Good evening Professor." They replied, Draco placing himself partially in front of Hermione, still uncomfortable after how he was staring at them.

"I trust that your evening has went well?" He asked, his gaze slowly trailing over what part of Hermione he could see.

"Given the circumstances it was both good and bad, sir." Draco's fist tightened as he spoke, but he kept his face blank.

"Yes I supposed it would be, well don't let me keep you, I will see you both in class tomorrow." He smiled at them as he walked off, letting his finger tips trace over Hermione's arm as if it were an accident.

She smiled at him slightly, convincing herself he was merely being polite and wasn't aware he was causing her to feel uncomfortable.

"There's something off about that man." Draco muttered under his breath as they continued to head down towards the Slytherin common room.

"I'm sure he means nothing by it, he probably isn't aware he's being creepy." She said, as he smiled at her.

"You, my love are the most trusting person I have ever met." He said, leaning down and placing a kiss on her temple.

"I trust until they give me reason not to." She shrugged, as they came to a stop in front of a portrait of Salazar Slytherin.

"Mudbloods are not welcome!" He hissed, glaring at Hermione.

"Deal with it, she's my girlfriend and she's having my baby. She's just as welcome as I am." Draco growled, causing Hermione to blush and smile.

"I'm disappointed in you young Malfoy, you could do so much better. What would your father think?" The portrait shook his head sadly.

"I can't do better when I have the best. And as for my father, his opinion no longer matters to me."

"Whatever you say. Password?"

"Purity."

As the portrait swung open Hermione was pulled into the common room along with Draco by an excited Pansy.

"Well? What were the results?" She shouted, as Teddy and Blaise both leaned in, just as interested as Pansy.

Before answering Draco looked around to see if there was anyone listening in, luckily there were only a few first years and with a quick glare from him they all ran out of the room.

"The potion worked." Hermione said, smiling as Pansy hugged her tightly.

"Good!" She shouted happily as everyone laughed a little.

"Now onto more serious matters. Are you okay after this morning?" Blaise asked, as Draco glared at him for bringing that up.

"Yes surprisingly I am, as long as I'm never alone with him which I doubt I will be, or I don't have to acknowledge him in any way, I'll be okay." She said, her happy mood not faltering at all.

Up in the Gryffindor common room, the mood was slightly different.

Ron was pacing back and forth, his breathing shallow as he muttered unintelligible things under his breath.

"Ron are you okay?" Ginny asked for what felt like the hundredth time, and just like every other time he gave a her a quick nod but other then that she received no response.

"Mate ye better sit down before ye break through the floor with all yer pacin'." Seamus Finnagin called out, his thick Irish accent coming through proudly.

"Don't tell me what to do, nobody tells me what to do." Ron spoke, his voice deep and angry.

Seamus shared a glance with Dean, they both agreed that Ron had finally gone around the bend.

_If his temper's gotten this bad, what would have stopped him from raping Hermione? _Seamus thought to himself, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth.

_No, Ron told me himself, it's wrong for a bloke to hit a girl or physically hurt her in anyway, that would include rape. So of course he wouldn't do that to Hermione, that girl is so sweet an innocent even You-Know-Who himself would have to feel some guilt for hurting her!_

_But since she's so sweet and innocent why would she lie about this, it's not like her at all to lie, and Ron is know for stretching the truth a lot. _

_But everyone knows she's gonna be having Malfoy's kid so she can't be all that innocent. _

The Irish boy felt a headache coming on as he mentally argued with himself, truly not knowing who to believe.

Suddenly the room grew even more silent as Ron ceased in his pacing, his gaze drawn to the stairs leading to the boys dormitory, stairs that held none other then Harry Potter.

"So what changed your mind then?" Ron asked, as if he were talking to the enemy, not someone he's considered a best friend since he was young.

"Think of it this way Ron, you and I both know Hermione well, if there's one thing she sucks at it's acting and lying, and yet whenever your brought up in a conversation her emotions are so real that it even throws Ginny off. Deep down I've always believed her, but I was stupid enough to put you and Ginny before Hermione. I know you raped her, and I know that when Snape finishes his Verituserum, you'll be rotting in Azkaban for the rest of your life." Harry's voice had rose, border-line yelling at the end of his raging.

A fist slammed into his jaw as his neck whipped painfully to the side.

"How dare you speak to him that way!" Ginny screamed, her eyes alight with fury.

"Deep down you know it to be true!" Harry yelled back at her, "I understand it's hard to turn your back on your brother, but you know he's lying! You know it!" His voice was desperate, despite leaving her he still loved her very much.

"My brother would never rape someone! He's much stronger then that! He would never do something so disgusting!" Only two people noticed Ron tense up and look down with her words, everyone else was captivated by the screaming duo.

Those two were Seamus Finnagin and Neville Longbottom.

Both of them now knew the truth, there wasn't a doubt in them.

Ron Weasley had raped Hermione Granger.

And there would be hell to pay.

* * *

><p><strong>So did it suck? Was it horrid? Too much? Over-done? Need to be toned down? Erased completely? I'll never know if you don't review!<strong>


	17. Meetings in the corridor

**So I apparently have reached my document limit and had to delete my backup Skyscraper chapters. :\ Which sucks greatly. And there's a glitch in fanfiction and it's showing this story only has 186 reviews instead of 211. Is it that way for everyone? Or is it just my computer? **

**Oh and HAPPY THANKSGIVING! I hope you have a great one. :)  
><strong>

**Anyway, not a very long chapter because I wanted it up by Thanksgiving but I've been sick and haven't had much time to work.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>That night Hermione and Draco were lying on the couch, Draco sitting up straight, with Hermione's head in his lap.<p>

Draco was reading his Potions book, studying for the Essay that was due Monday on how The Draught of Living Death worked best with root of Hippogriff hair.

Hermione suddenly huffed in annoyance, rubbing her temples as she sat down her Transfigurations book.

"What is it love?" Draco asked, running his fingers through her hair soothingly.

"I forgot I was supposed to go pick up a book from the library for Transfiguration. I'll have to go to the library tonight." She sighed, sitting up as she pulled her shoes on.

"I'll go with you." He smiled, his eyes tired as he fought back a yawn.

"No I'll be okay you stay here and go to sleep." She smiled at him, as he frowned.

"But what if you run into him?" He asked, his fists clenching slightly.

"I'll ask Harry if he's sleeping." She said getting up to grab the old Galleons they used to Communicate with Dumbledore's Army in 5th year.

'_Is he asleep?'_

Ron suddenly jumped as he felt something grow hot under his hand, looking down he realized he had placed his hand on the bedside table in his sleep, directly over Harry's DA Galleon.

He smirked as he read the message, replying quickly as he stood up and started dressing quickly.

_'Yes, sound asleep.'_

She smiled when she got the message, showing it to Draco as he sighed.

"Fine. But if you encounter any danger at all press your lips to this, it will instantly come to me." He said, handing her what looked like a tiny snitch.

She rolled her eyes but nodded, leaning down and pecking his lips quickly before heading out the door.

A few minutes later she had finally made it to the library, instantly coming to the Transfiguration section.

"_Lumos." _She whispered, her wand instantly lighting up.

Being Head Girl gave her the benefit of going to the library whenever she pleased, but Madam Pince still left at 11 so there was no one to turn the lights on.

After a few minutes of searching she finally found the book she was looking for:_Transfiguration and you: the most advanced spells for the most advanced students._

Quickly placing it in her book bag she scribbled a short note to Madam Pince to let the Librarian know she had taken the book.

As she walked out she started humming a short tune to herself, pulling the snitch out of her pocket and tossing it into the air.

"_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,  
><em> _Teach us something please,  
><em> _Whether we be old and bald,  
><em> _Or young with scabby knees  
><em> _Our heads could do with filling,  
><em> _With some interesting stuff,  
><em> _For now they're bare and full of air,  
><em> _Dead flies and bits of fluff."_ She smiled to herself as she sang the beloved school song, cursing slightly as she dropped the snitch. As she bent over to pick it up, another voice joined into her singing.

_"_So teach us things worth knowing,  
><em> _Bring back what we've forgot,  
><em> _Just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
><em> _And learn until our brains all rot._"_

She was as still as a statue as she heard his singing, coming closer to her with every word.

"Hello 'Mione." He whispered softly, his fingertips ghosting over her back.

Bracing herself, she quickly pressed her lips to the snitch and started running, as fast as her legs would take her.

She barely made it 10 feet when his arms wrapped around her, his hands coming to rest on her stomach.

"I hear we're having a baby." He whispered, his lips pressing against her neck in what was supposed to be a sweet and caring way.

She tried to get to her wand but he just held her tighter, she wouldn't be getting away this time.

"We are not having anything, this baby is not yours now get the fuck away from me!" She shouted, her voice nowhere near as strong as she'd hoped it would be.

He chuckled in response, turning her slightly as he pressed her against the wall.

"Oh baby you don't have to lie to me." He whispered, resting his forehead against hers.

She was fixing to respond when he pressed his lips to hers roughly.

"God I've missed this." He whispered, pushing his hands up her shirt and grabbing her breasts.

"No not again please." She begged, pushing against him with all of her strength, he didn't budge.

"Don't fight me Hermione. You know you want this as much as I do." He growled, bucking his hips into hers.

"I don't want you, I hate you!" She screamed, her voice cracking from her tears but was otherwise firm.

His face darkened as he wrapped his hand around her throat squeezing tightly.

"Now you listen to me you worthless little whore, I know you don't hate me. Malfoy has probably beat it into your head so much that you believe him. You love me, as much as I love you! I only raped you because I love you!" He said, smiling at her, he actually believed every word he said.

"I do not love you! And you don't love me!" He slapped her across the face hard, then kissed her softly.

"We do love each other, but that's not important right now. What's important is the fact that you're pregnant, you have to kill it." He said, as her eyes widened.

"I will not kill my baby! You'd have no say in the matter even if it was your baby! Now get the fuck away from me before I make you!" She was pissed now, her maternal instincts had kicked in, she wasn't scared anymore.

"Okay then I'll do it for you." He mumbled, pressing her into the wall harder, making sure she couldn't move as he pulled his fist back.

She tried hard to cover her stomach, knowing what he was going to try, but no matter how much she squirmed he had her arms pinned. She began to cry again, her fear for the baby taking over any other emotion.

A shadow suddenly fell over the two, and they turned their heads to see Draco, breathing heavily, his fists clenched at his sides.

Hermione's eyes lit up at the sight of him, her fear fading slightly.

"I advise you back the fuck away from my girlfriend." Draco's voice was so angry, so deep, it gave Hermione chills, but Ron acted unfazed.

"Now now ferret face, Hermione is my girlfriend. Isn't that right baby?" He asked, kissing her cheek sweetly.

He was instantly pulled away from her, thrown to the ground by the irate blond.

"I said back off!" He literally growled the words, his eyes seemed to be glowing as the room shook from his anger induced magic.

Ron tried to get up, but with a flick of Draco's wrist he was slammed against a wall.

"If you ever threaten her, or my child again I swear on my mothers life I will put you through so much pain you will be begging for death! I will cut all of your fingers off one by one, then your toes, then your ears, then your nose, then I'll cut one of your eyes out, but I'll leave the other so you can watch everything, I'll make sure to keep you awake as I cut your balls off, your dick will follow soon after. Then I'll skin you alive! You will suffer! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" Draco's voice had rose with every word, and Ron was finally smart enough to show some fear.

The lights through out the hallway had flickered, finally going out as Draco yelled, bathing the students in complete darkness, there was wind coming from seemingly every direction, the floor was vibrating, cracking in some places, Hermione was shocked they hadn't disturbed any one yet.

With a quick flick of her wand she turned the lights back on, biting her lip as she walked over to Draco.

"Dray you need to calm down, your magic is out of control." She whispered, placing a soothing hand on his arm.

"That's right Drakey listen to your bitch." Ron smirked, as Hermione tensed knowing he really should not have said that.

Draco's fist connected with his face hard, harder then any normal person could hit, Rons head bashed against the concrete wall so hard it crumbled, and he was out cold, blood trickling down his chin.

"God damn that felt good." Draco whispered, before turned to Hermione, checking her over for any cuts and bruises, growling when he saw the hand print on her face.

"I'm fine." She whispered, her lower lip trembling slightly.

"Oh Mya." He whispered sadly, pulling her into a tight hug.

"Things we're going so good! I was finally happy, I just wish Snape would hurry with the potion." She whispered, as he placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"I know baby, I know. You're not leaving my sight again, not until Weasley is rotting in Azkaban." He said, rubbing her back comfortingly.

"It's not me I scared for." She mumbled, her arms protectively covering her stomach.

"Nobody is going to touch our baby either, I promise you." He whispered, pulling her lips to his.

* * *

><p>Back at the ominous mansion, Professor Klaus was pacing the floor, his anger obvious as his followers stayed as far away as possible.<p>

"M-master, you have not yet told us what has angered you so." A very brave, or very stupid, man spoke from a corner, his voice shaking.

"I will tell you when I am ready!" He growled, and with a flick of his wand the man fell to the floor dead.

A few minutes later his pacing came to a stop, a pregnant pause filling the room.

"We have to act faster then originally planned. The potion effected the mudbloods pregnancy and she will deliver sooner. We go in a weeks time. The Malfoy will live for now, but the mudblood will die during birth."

And with his final words, a loud crack resounded throughout the room, a puff of smoke being the only evidence that their master had been there seconds before.

In the very back, unnoticed by everyone, was Narcissa Malfoy. She played the part of Lady Malfoy well, always quiet, and calm. But if anyone thought they would get away with hurting her baby and the love of his life, well they had another thing coming to them.

"Now to make a quick trip to Hogwarts." She whispered under her breath, smiling slightly at the thought of getting to see her son.

* * *

><p><strong>So this definitely was not a good chapter! And I'm sorry. :(<strong>


	18. Gingers, tablets, and hearings Oh my!

**Thanks for all of the reviews last chapter! :) Sorry it was so short, this one, is going to be a normal length chapter! Woo-hoo! haha. And I'm sorry this chapter has taken so long to put up! I've been more busy then usual. I had a photo shoot with my best friend, my best friend's birthday party, getting ready for Christmas, wrapping presents, another day with my best friend and her family, preparing for a wedding photo shoot, and my 17th birthday party. I have to have my party early since my birthday is Christmas day.**

**So extremely busy busy busy!**

**Oh, I have a link to what Professor Klaus looks like in my profile! It took me 20 minutes to edit the picture.  
><strong>

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**

* * *

><p>Hermione and Draco were woken suddenly that same night by a pounding on the door, whoever was knocking was growing extremely impatient, shouting that they would blow down the door if they didn't get a response.<p>

"Please tell me that is not the voice of the red-headed bitch." Draco groaned, as he got out of bed, Hermione following soon after.

"I think it is." She said, sounding both tired and angry.

After throwing on some clothes they both walked to the door, wands at the ready.

"Stay behind me, I don't want her coming near you." Draco whispered, moving in front of Hermione protectively before throwing the door open.

"What do you want Weasel?" Draco hissed, pointing his wand at an irate Ginny's face.

"Why is my brother back in the hospital wing, beaten up claiming you attacked him in the corridor?" She screamed in his face, causing him to scoff at her weak attempt to intimidate him.

"I 'attacked' him because he attacked Hermione!" Draco growled, moving closer to Ginny, towering over her by at least a foot.

"Oh please, is that bitch seriously on her pity trip again?" She rolled her eyes, before her head whipped to the side from the force of Draco's slap.

"I don't hit girls, but you look enough like a man I don't feel bad for that. Call my girlfriend a bitch again, I'll sic Pansy on you. She'll willingly kick your ugly ass. I can't wait to see the look on your face when they take your piece of shit brother away for raping Hermione." He leaned down towards her, his nose pressing against hers, causing her to shiver under the force of his icy glare.

"It will be you and Hermione they take away for lying to the wizarding world over something like this. And then Ron and I will get to live our lives not having to worry about seeing your ugly faces any longer." She smirked, before being shoved back by Hermione.

"You're screwing with a hormonal pregnant woman who woke up on the wrong side of the bed. I advise you SHUT YOUR GOD DAMN MOUTH AND LET ME GET SOME FUCKING SLEEP BITCH!" Hermione scream echoed around the room, as Ginny stared at her in slight shock.

"How dare you speak to me tha-!" Ginny started screaming in response before Hermione slammed the door in her face.

"_Silencio!_" Hermione shouted, instantly muting Ginny's yelling.

"You are so hot when you get pissed, especially when it's not at me." Draco smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind.

She smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek, before walking back to the bedroom acting as if he hadn't even spoken.

* * *

><p>Down in the Hospital Wing things were completely quiet, not a soul was in the room save one boy who was currently sleeping soundly despite his injuries.<p>

Suddenly, a shadow fell over the room, bright golden eyes darting around the room, stopping as they landed on the slumbering boy.

The figure slowly walked forward, coming to a stop beside the bed.

"Awaken." He whispered quietly, and instantly the boy shot up in bed his eyes wide.

"What's going on?" He mumbled, his voice still husky from sleep.

"Hello Mister Weasley, I have a proposition for you." He whispered, as Ron finally took in the man before him.

"Professor Klaus?" He squeaked slightly, scooting back on the bed, and nearly falling off of the other side.

"Yes, now do you wish to hear my proposition or not?" He asked, quickly growing annoyed with the boy.

"Why should I listen to anything you have to say?" He growled, crossing his arms defiantly despite his fear of the man.

"Because if you accept this, you will have Hermione Granger all to yourself for a long time." He smirked as Ron's eyes instantly lit up, a smile spreading across his face.

"I'm listening." His voice cracked slightly due to his excitement, and he quickly cleared his throat in embarrassment.

"When they put you on the truth potion, and announce that you in fact raped Hermione Granger-Don't argue we both know you did- bite down on this." He handed Ron a small round tablet, that resembles a normal pill.

"What will it do?" Ron asked, looking down at it in confusion.

"It will safely transport you to my manor." He said, as Ron bit his lip.

"And Hermione? When will I have her?" He whispered, clenching his fists slightly.

"Soon, I'll have to get her alone so I can capture her." He said, as Ron's expression turned into an icy glare.

"She better not be hurt, no one can hurt her but me. She belongs, to me." He growled, as the Professor put his hands up in surrender.

"I promise she will not be hurt." He said, as Ron nodded.

"What about the baby? I know it's mine, but I don't want it. We'll have to kill it." He hissed.

"It's not yours." He said, and Ron's head instantly snapped up towards him in shock.

"What? Of course it's mine! She's never slept with any one but me!" He yelled, as the Professor rolled his eyes.

"The baby was yours, but she took a potion that made it Malfoy's. To do it, they made love." He smiled, knowing this would fuel the youngest male Weasley's anger, and he was right.

"How dare she go behind my back and sleep with another man! And to get rid of my baby without even asking first! I will punish her!" He screeched, getting up out of the bed and pacing.

"Save your anger for when I get her to you alone, if you lose your temper now you'd ruin the whole plan." He shouted, gripping Ron's shoulders and shaking him.

Ron nodded his head, taking a deep breath.

"I can do this." Ron said, as the Professor nodded.

"Very well, prepare yourself, and do not lose that tablet, the deadline is much closer then you'd ever think." He whispered, before literally fading away.

"There's something seriously wrong with that man." Ron muttered under his breath before lying back down on his bed.

"Soon Hermione, soon you and I will be back together just like we should be."

* * *

><p>The next morning as Hermione and Draco we're on their way to breakfast, they were stopped by Professor Snape.<p>

"The Verituserum is ready, I have already notified everyone of importance, and we will have Mister Weasley's 'hearing' before lunch in the Great Hall. I have told nobody else, and I'm trying to keep it quiet, so of course the whole school knows." He said, a smirk lighting his features as Hermione gripped Draco's hand tightly.

"Thank you Professor." She said, smiling. He nodded at her quickly before walking off.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked, noticing Hermione's troubled expression.

"What if Ginny somehow managed to mess up Snape's potion and it will let Ron lie?" She asked, her eyes tearing up in her worry.

"Babe, Snape watches his potions like a hawk, she wouldn't have a chance, I promise." He said, leaning down and placing a kiss on her temple.

"Okay." She whispered, attempting to bottle up her fear.

* * *

><p>In the Hospital Wing, just as Ron was getting ready to leave Madam Pomfrey walked up to him.<p>

"Professor Snape just let me know that your hearing will be directly before lunch. So eat lots at breakfast, it will be your last good meal." She said, a snarl fixed on her lips.

Ron felt his heart drop in fear, he had no idea it would be this soon!

He hid his fear well, as he glared at her.

"We shall see." Was all he said, before walking out of the room.

* * *

><p>The time had come, nearly every student squeezed themselves into the Great Hall, some literally sitting on the tables so there was room for every one.<p>

As Hermione walked in, every eye was on her, no one dared speak as she walked down the isle.  
>She glanced over at Draco and her friends, who gave her smiles of encouragement, while Draco mouthed 'I love you'.<p>

"I love you too." She whispered back, wishing he could be walking beside her right now.

As she took her seat next to Dumbledore, she finally noticed the Weasley family. All of them.

Mister and Mr.s Weasley, and Percy had icy glares fixed on her, showing exactly who they believed.  
>But Charlie, Bill, Fred, and George were glaring at Ron, and giving her sad glances.<p>

'_Does that mean they're on my side?'_ She thought to herself, noticing Dumbledore nod his head conspicuously out of the corner of her eye.

"I would like you to take notice of something Hermione," Dumbledore whispered in her ear, as she looked up to see what he was talking about. "Everyone on the right side of the room is on Mister Weasley's side, but every one on the left side of the room, is on your side." He finished, causing a small gasp to leave her lips.

"But there's so many people over there, they can't all be on my side." She bit her lip, as he chuckled softly.

"Just because they didn't voice their support, doesn't mean they didn't support you the entire way, some people just want to wait until just the right time to show their loyalty." He responded wisely, like always of course.

As her eyes ghosted over that side of the room she took in so many familiar faces; Remus Lupin, Hagrid, Alastor Moody, the entire Slytherin house of course, Seamus Finnagin, Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas, Luna Lovegood, and finally her parents.

Tears filled her eyes as she looked at her parents, wanting nothing more then to hug her mum right then and there.

"I can call them up here to sit with you if you wish." Dumbledore whispered, as she nodded.

"At this time I will allow three people that the defendants are closest to come up to show their support. For Mister Weasley; His parents and his sister. For Miss Granger; Her parents, and Draco Malfoy." When Dumbledore spoke the name Draco Malfoy, the entire Weasley clan sans Ginny froze, as did Lupin and Moody.

Her parents literally ran up to her, hugging and kissing her on the cheek quickly, before sitting down beside her.

When Draco arrived, instead of sitting farther down from her, he picked her up and sat down in her seat, pulling her into his lap.

"Hello my darling." He whispered in her ear, his hand rubbing up and down her stomach.

"Hello." She whispered in response, smiling down at him.

"Are you ready to see Weasley go to Azkaban?" He asked right when Mister and Mr.s Weasley were walking by, an irate Mr.s Weasley stomped up to them.

"My son will not be going to Azkaban, it will be you two who go for telling such lies to the ministry!" She shouted, reminding them of Ginny this morning.

"And Hermione, I would like to take this time to tell you just how disappointed I am in you, just because you wanted attention you had to spread such a terrible lie about my son. I always knew you'd turn out this way." She spoke, acting as if she felt sorry for Hermione.

"Go talk to someone who gives a shit." Draco spoke, taking on his 'Holier than thou' Malfoy voice.

"You can't speak to me that way!" She shouted, appalled.

"I just did." He said, smirking at her before turning himself and Hermione back around to let her know she could leave now.

She huffed, but said no more as she stormed over to Ron, pulling him into her arms and telling him how sorry she was that her poor baby was dragged into this.

Suddenly the doors slammed open, and in walked the Minister of Magic, flanked by two prison guards.

"You ready?" Draco whispered, as Hermione bit her lip but nodded.

When the Minister reached the head table he turned and spoke loudly, his wand at his throat.

"We are hear for the hearing of Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. The crime, rape. The victim; Miss Granger, the accused; Mister Weasley. If Miss Granger is lying she will be placed in Azkaban for six months, if she is telling the truth, Mister Weasley will be in Azkaban for fifteen years." He read his lines from a folder in front of him, doing his best to look and sound as professional as possible.

"Will Severus Snape please step forward with the Verituserum?" He asked, not realizing the Snape had already walked up and was standing directly beside him.

As Snape UN-stoppered the bottle the Minister sniffed it quickly to make sure it was the correct smell.

"Does the potion appear to be tampered with in any way?" Snape asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"No it doesn't, Mister Weasley, Miss Granger will you please step forward?" Hermione bit her lip as she stood up off Draco's lap and slowly walked forward, staying as far away from Ron as possible.

"Miss Granger can you relay your story to us please?" He asked, as she sighed and nodded.

Before she could speak, he stopped her and had her take a small sip of the Verituserum, instantly a haze spread over her mind and she felt the words spilling out before she could stop them.

"At the time Ron and I were dating as you know. I had told Harry, Ron and Ginny I would meet them in the common room after I finished an essay. Once I finished it, it was a lot earlier then I told them but I went anyway, when I came in the room Ginny and Harry freaked out, trying to keep me from going upstairs. I of course went around them and ran up to Ron's room, only to find him shagging Lavender Brown, I instantly told him it was over, and ran out of the room. I ran as far as I could but Ron came up behind me and grabbed me, he told me it was my fault because I wouldn't sleep with him. Told me, that if I would give him my virginity he would forgive me." She was going to continue on but the minister stopped her.

"If you don't mind I'll let Mister Weasley finish the story, I'd like for him to tell it from his point of view." He spoke, as she nodded, feeling the effects of the potion slowly fading away.

After giving Ron a slightly larger dose then Hermione, Ron's eyes glazed over as he stared at the wall.

"Mister Weasley finish Hermione's story." The Minister spoke.

"When I told her if she gave me her virginity I would forgive her, she just laughed at me. Something inside of me snapped, I lost it, she ran but I grabbed her, dragged her into an empty class room. I forced her down on the desk, when she tried to fight me I'd punch her. She deserved it. I don't regret raping her, I love her! We're meant to be together, I was just making sure she saw sense but the stupid bitch had to run off and tell every body! DON'T YOU GET IT HERMIONE! THIS IS YOUR FAULT! IF YOU WOULDN'T HAVE RESISTED, WE'D STILL BE TOGETHER AND I WOULDN'T HAVE RAPED YOU!" He was screaming at her by the end of his tale, his hands wrapped around her throat, cutting off her air supply.

He was pulled off of her quickly by Fred and George.

"Are you okay Hermione?" They asked in unison. She nodded her head about half-way, before bursting into tears.

Draco literally jumped over the head table and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her protectively and rubbing his hand up and down her back.

"No! It's a lie! They tampered with the potion!" Ginny suddenly screamed, as her parents pulled her back.

"Ginny, you can't tamper with Verituserum without changing it's scent and appearance. Ron just told the truth." Mister Weasley spoke, his voice angry and sad.

"I refuse to believe that Ron is a rapist!" Ginny shouted, pulling away from her dad.

"Believe it sis! I raped Hermione, and I'll do it again and again!" Ron yelled, shutting Ginny up instantly. Everyone knew the potion was gone now, he just said that completely willingly.

The prison guards came up and grabbed Ron by the shoulders roughly, as the minister walked up to him.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley you are under arrest for raping Hermione Granger!" He shouted, pulling a pair of wizard cuffs from his pocket.

"I'm not going to Azkaban." Ron spoke, spitting in the ministers face.

Before the minster had time to respond Ron pulled something out of his pocket and put it in his mouth, biting down on it hard.

And right before everyone's eyes, Ronald Weasley disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay, a normal length chapter! Even though the chapter sucked some major ass. Gah -_- I am too stressed to proof-read my story so sorry for any mistakes! <strong>

**Reviews pretty please with a sugar on top!  
><strong>


	19. The Story of Klatius Custa

**Well, dealt with a severe problem since the last chapter... I encountered my own personal Ronald Weasley... And life is a little depressing.. But I'll get over it, cause 'Tis the season to be jolly.**

**Now, on a happier note.  
><strong>

**Thank you for all of your reviews! If this story gets just a couple more reviews it will officially be the most reviewed story I've ever written! Yay! Oh and by the way...**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**And Happy 17th Birthday to me! :D (Yes you SHOULD send me Christmas\Birthday presents! Haha ;P)**

** I haven't even opened my Christmas presents yet because I wanted to get this chapter uploaded first. :) Yes, I love you guys more then my Christmas presents.. And that's saying a lot haha.**

**Most of this chapter is going to be about the story of Klatius Custa\Professor Atticus Klaus. So you'll know what made him how he is. It's a sad story, and you might feel a little sorry for him.. I know I did when I was writing it, but I promise you there's no need feeling sorry for him now. He's pure evil lol.**

**And I know, that people really aren't going to want a chapter about Professor Klaus, because they want more of Draco\Hermione\Ron then anything, but I think it's time we finally discovered what made him how he is today.**

**Wow, I'm rambling, I should shut up and let you read the chapter.**

* * *

><p>Professor Klaus was currently standing in the shadows, going unnoticed by everyone as they went into panic mode, sending off locating spells, and tracker wizards in search of the escaped convict.<p>

The Weasley parents were sobbing as the realization really sunk in; their son was a rapist, an abuser, a criminal...

"How could he do this?" Molly Weasley had screamed through her tears, feeling betrayal and anger pouring through her body.

Klaus smirked slightly, at her words, his gaze moving to Hermione, eyes raking up and down her body.

"The more proper question is; what took him so long?" He chuckled darkly, his eyes filled with want.

With his heightened senses he could hear every single whisper that was uttered throughout the room.

"I can't believe Ron actually raped her!" Many would say, their shock obvious even through their hushed voices.

"I still think Hermione's a slut." Came the haughty words of Lavender Brown, her voice pinched and cocky as she spoke to her small crowd of 'followers'.

"I still think she's lying in some way." A small few would whisper, before being told to shut up by their friends.

"Fools." Professor Klaus muttered, disgust dripping from his voice as he left the room quietly, sparing one last glance at Hermione.

* * *

><p>Draco hugged Hermione tightly, trying to convince both her and himself that everything would be okay.<p>

"I thought that after today it would all be over, but he's still out there." She whispered brokenly, burying her head in his shoulder.

"I know baby, I did too. But he's not in Hogwarts anymore, he can't touch you if he's not here." He said soothingly, hoping to calm her fear.

"But what if he moves on to other victims! What if some other innocent girl gets raped?" She asked, her ever present selflessness shining through once more.

"Though I despise giving him any sort of compliment, I know for a fact that that won't happen. He truly believes that he is in love with you, and will remain truly faithful, he hasn't had sex with any other girl since that day." He muttered, his grip tightening slightly as he remembered Hermione walking through the door all bruised and bloody.

"How would you know?" She mumbled, her voice muffled slightly by his chest.

"I had him followed almost 24\7 before he was put into the coma. He might have touched them sexually, but he never actually had sex with them, to him that's showing his devotion to you." He whispered as she sighed.

"I just hope they find him soon." She said sadly, biting her lip.

He nodded his head in agreement as he kissed her temple softly and entwined their fingers.

"I love you Mya."

"I love you too Dray."

* * *

><p>Ron roughly landed on a concrete floor, his breath leaving his lungs in a loud puff as he slammed onto the cold ground.<p>

_'That didn't feel very good.' _Ron thought to himself as he coughed, his eyes still squeezed shut.

"State your name boy." A gruff voice sounded from directly above him.  
>His eyes shot open to see a group of at least fifteen men circling around him, their wands aimed at his chest.<p>

"R-Ron We-Weasley." He squeaked, his heart starting to race in fear.

_'It was a trap! I can't believe I fell for this!' _He thought, expecting one of them to fire an unforgivable at any moment.

Yet, as he spoke his name they dropped their wands and took a step back.

"We've been expecting you." The same man from before spoke, holding out a hand to help Ron to his feet.

"Yes, Master has been extremely excited for your arrival." Another man whispered, his voice much more high pitched then the other mans.

"Professor Klaus is your master?" He asked, as they laughed.

"No. Professor Klaus is your teacher, his real name... Is Klatius Custa." He spoke, as Ron came to a complete stand-still, the blood draining from his face.

"Klatuis Custa? As in the 'evil of all evils'?" Ron croaked out, his fear growing worse by the second as they all nodded.

He knew the story of Klatius Custa very well...

_Many many years ago, there was a young boy by the name of Klatius Custa. He lived with his mother and his older brother in a small cottage by a forest.  
>His mother had warned him many times of that forest. "Never ever go into the forest after midnight, all of the creatures come out then." She'd tell him, and he always listened, until one night when he could not sleep and had grown restless.<br>"There's probably nothing there." He whispered to himself as he climbed out of bed._

_After sneaking out of the house he came to the forest edge, and looked up at the sinister trees looming over him._

_He gulped, and took a small step back before huffing and taking a big step forward._

_"I can do this, I'm 9 years old. I'm a big boy." He mumbled, before running into the trees._

_He could see clearly, the full moon was shining brightly through the tree limbs, causing a eerie glow over every; branch, leaf, and twig._

_He shivered slightly, but kept on, making sure he walked in a straight line so he wouldn't get lost._

_Suddenly, he heard heavy breathing behind him and froze, feeling the hot air sliding down his back, they were close.  
>Slowly, he turned, and came face to snout with a snarling werewolf.<em>

_A scream of utter terror ripped from his throat as he turned and ran as fast as he could away from the beast._

_He heard the creature growling loudly from behind him as he ran, it was catching up fast.  
><em>

_'Please don't let me die tonight. I can't have my mommy disappointed in me.' Was his only thought as he ran, tears streaming down his face._

_He felt claws dig into his shoulder, through both muscle and bone and cried out in agony, instantly being forced to his knees from the pressure._

_He could feel the blood running down his arm, as the werewolf leaned over him, his mouth opening wide as he went to take the first fatal bite._

_"I love you mommy." The boy whispered, tensing up as he prepared for the beast to bite down._

_Suddenly the claws were ripped from his body as the creature was thrown back from him, a loud hiss filling the air._

_A human hiss._

_He looked up and saw a man standing there, his eyes shining gold, fangs bared as he blocked the boy from the wolfs view._

_Klatius slowly started to crawl away, fighting back a scream every time he placed any weight on his now useless arm._

_He heard the two creatures begin to fight, terrifying growls ripping through the air as they brawled._

_'Please let me get back to my mommy. Please please please.' He thought, forcing himself to get up and run.  
>The sickly sounds of the fight slowly faded away as he kept running hoping and praying that the creatures would not find him.<em>

_"Klatius!" He heard a woman scream, and he looked to his left to see his mother running at him, his older brother by her side._

_"Mommy!" He yelled, relief rushing through his body as he ran to her._

_"Oh my baby! You've been hurt." She cried, ripping off her robe to wrap his arm carefully._

_"I'm so sorry mommy, I promise I'll never disobey you again." He cried, from the pain, the fear, and the relief._

_"Atticus pick up your brother, we have to get him back to the house." She spoke as he nodded._

_Atticus bent down to gently pick Klatius up, placing a gentle kiss on his forehead as he did so._

_"You're gonna be okay, I promise." The 18 year old spoke, tears filling his eyes at his baby brothers pain._

_"Atticus, I'm not going to be okay. I know I'm not." The young boy spoke, a whole new pain crashing into him as realization rushed through him._

_"What do you mean?" His mother, and brother spoke in unison, their voices fearful._

_"It was a werewolf mom. I got scratched by a werewolf, under the full moon." His voice broke, knowing he would change eventually. _

_They both froze, their hearts dropping to their stomachs as he said this, they both knew what this meant._

_"I'll have to leave you.. I can't live with you anymore. I'm not safe. I'm so so sorry momma." He didn't feel like a big boy anymore, he didn't want to ever be a big boy. He just wanted to stay in his mommy's arms forever._

_"Atticus you went to Hogwarts, is there any possible way to prevent this?"His mother asked, her voice wavering as she cried._

_Atticus sadly shook his head no, wishing that there was.  
><em>

_Out of nowhere, his mother was thrown to the ground by the same vampire who had saved him, a sickening crack filling the air as he snapped her neck and sank his fangs into her jugular vein._

_"NO!" Atticus screamed, setting Klatius down and running over, attempting to pull the creature off of his mother._

_The vampire turned, blood dripping from his lips as he kissed, spraying droplets onto Atticus's face._

_Atticus looked at Klatius sadly, knowing they stood no chance against the creature._

_"I love you Klatius, and so does mom. Never forget that." He whispered, just as the vampire lunged._

_"No! Atticus!" Klatius screamed, his tears pouring sevenfold._

_But he knew his brother was dead as well as his mother, if only he had listened, it never would have happened._

_"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" He growled out, pulling himself up weakly and pounding his small fist into the vampire's back._

_The vampire laughed as he looked at the small boy attempting to hurt him, but paused as he took in a whiff of his blood._

_His eyes instantly clouded over in blood lust, he had never smelled such tempting blood in his life!_

_He turned his body towards the small boy, smirking as he cowered in fear. But as he leaned towards him, he made no attempt at escaping. _

_"Why do you not run?" He whispered, his voice sickly sweet, a voice that would pull anyone in._

_The small child looked up at him, his eyes wide and innocent, tears streaming down his face, blood caked on his cheek._

_"You killed, the most important people in my life. I don't want to be alive anymore. Just please don't make it hurt." He whispered, leaning his head back and exposing his neck to the creature before him._

_"You will not die tonight." He whispered, before sinking his fangs into the boys neck, only taking a small amount of blood before resealing the wound._

_Klatius opened his mouth to say something, but felt himself grow extremely dizzy, and with one last bleary look at his dead family members, the world around him turned black and he fell to the cold forest floor._

_When he opened his eyes, he was in a dark musty room. The room was very small-barely fitting the small cot that Klatius was currently sprawled out on- a barred window gave only a small amount of light to the room, and yet, Klatius could see perfectly. _

_He felt an unknown strength running through his veins, coursing through him like a drug. And with that strength he felt a change of attitude, like he was a completely different person._

_No longer did he have a childlike innocence about him, the change had aged him.  
>A darkness resided inside of him now, an evil, lurking just beneath the surface.<br>_

_A moment later, he noticed that the wound in his shoulder was completely sealed, three silver parallel scars in it's place._

_Slowly, he stood up, and came to realize he had grown at least nine inches, and his normally short hair, had grown out to his shoulders._

_"What's happened?" He whispered to himself in shock, he knew both the symptoms of a werewolf change, and a vampire change, but this made no sense. _

_"Hello, my child." A sultry voice suddenly whispered from behind him. He whipped around to see a woman pressing her face against the bars of the window, her golden blonde hair, seemingly glowing from the light of the crescent moon._

_"Who are you?" He asked, his voice coming out deep and alluring.  
><em>

_"I am Anissa," She spoke. "The man who bit you is my husband."_

_"Why didn't he just kill me?" He asked, biting his lip as he thought of his family._

_"Because he sensed a power deep within you, dying to be awakened, and with your new found powers-once you have been properly trained- you will be unstoppable." She smiled at him, reaching her arm down and running her long slender fingers through his hair._

_"What if I don't want to be unstoppable?" He shouted, yanking himself away from her._

_"You have no choice in the matter, now that my husband has bitten you, you will feel a calling to do as he pleases. His wish, is your command." She hissed, baring her fangs._

_"I want to go back to my mother." He yelled, feeling anger building inside of him, near bursting point.  
><em>

_"Well your mommy's dead, the ugly hag is better off that way if you ask me." She smirked, her shrill laugh cutting through the air._

_Klatius saw red, and before he knew what was happening he had jumped through the bars and had his hands wrapped around the woman's neck._

_"Never speak of my mother that way! EVER!" He growled, venom pooling in his mouth._

_She was smart enough to look scared as his hands tightened around her throat, nearly snapping her neck.  
><em>

_He smirked as he looked down at her, loving the feeling of his new found strength._

_A growl sounded from behind them, and Klatius looked back to see the man that changed him charging at him._

_Before he even thought about moving he had jumped behind the man, causing him to land on top of his wife._

_"You can't catch me." Klatius taunted, a sadistic smile spreading across his face._

_The man lunged again, but by the time he landed, Klatius had already moved._

_"I Command you to stop!" He shouted, and Klatius instantly felt a pull inside of him to obey just like Anissa said.  
>But he was too strong, and he easily ignored it. <em>

_"I don't answer to you." He hissed, as their eyes widened._

_"No vampire has been able to disobey their masters call before." Anissa whispered, her voice shaky._

_"I'm not just a vampire, I also have werewolf and wizard blood running through my veins." He smirked, and with a flick of his wrist the building behind him burst into flames._

_"What have I created?" The male vampire muttered hoarsely._

_"God." Klatius smirked, before lunging._ _  
><em>

_And within seconds, both vampires.. Were dead, A pile of ashes in their place._

_"I think I'm going to enjoy this." Klatius smiled, his fists clenched at his sides._

* * *

><p><strong>A little over dramatic I know, but I really thought it best to make his story as dark and dramatic as possible. It doesn't have a proper ending about him turning completely evil I'm aware, but I really felt the need to end it there.<strong>

**Not gonna lie, all of the sadistic-ness was me venting. I feel slightly better.**

**I know it sucks... I at least have a proper excuse this time... I will explain a short story of what happened in a Private Message if you wish.  
><strong>

**I hope you enjoyed reading!  
><strong>

**I swear the next chapter will have Draco\Hermione\Ron! lol.**

**Review? I think you should.**

**And once again, MERRY CHRISTMAS everyone.  
><strong>


	20. All my fault

**This is officially my most reviewed story ever! WOO! Thank you so much with all of your reviews they mean the world to me! :) **

**This chapter is dedicated to SeddieShortBus because she is the review that officially made this story my number one. :)**

**My problem is.****. Sort of gone.. The police said they were gonna look into getting my "Ron Weasley" arrested because I finally have some proof.. But so far they've done nothing... Thank you to everyone who showed their support as I went through this, I love you all.**

**And on an even worse note, my great grandfather passed away recently... And I have been going back and forth from here to St. Louis for the past two weeks. His funeral was everything he deserved at least, the 12 gun salute, and Taps. He'll be happier now because he's with my great grandma... But I do miss him extremely.**

**This is going to be a short chapter, and I apologize early for it's lack of usual life, I guess you could say. I've had more trouble writing this chapter then any other because of all the stress I've been going through.**

**Also, I am Extremely sorry I have taken so long to write this... I've had absolutely no will to do anything anymore due to my depression, but I have to keep my head up, and be like Hermione in this story.**

**But, I'm gonna shut up because my pre-chapter authors rants are getting ridiculously long.**

* * *

><p>The search for Ronald Weasley had been going on for three days now, with absolutely no progress, Wanted posters had been placed everywhere, a reward of 50,000 Galleons offered to anyone who could bring him in.<p>

Dumbledore had been suspected of helping Ron escape since he was the only one who could bend the rules of apparation in Hogwarts, but Dumbledore was just as shocked as the rest, he had no idea how Ron managed to escape.

And if Dumbledore didn't have anything up his sleeve to help the matter, then they would have to buckle down in their searching, it definitely wasn't going to be easy.

Professor Klaus had been in his quarters since the hearing, not leaving once, a stolen piece of parchment in his hands at all time, parchment that showed him where everybody in the castle was at all times.

And whenever Hermione separated herself from everyone else, he would strike. She would be his for the taking, he needed both her and the child that grew inside of her to complete his plan.

* * *

><p>Hermione was currently in the library, reading <em>Pride and<em> _Prejudice_-a book she had always loved to read when she was stressed- but was constantly distracted by Draco's presence.

"Babe, you really don't have to stand over me. You can go back to the common room." She said, for what felt like the fiftieth time.

"I'm not leaving you here, not after what happened last time when you were alone." He said, caressing her cheek softly.

"Draco he's not even here anymore, Ginny is in detention for starting trouble over him, so the person I have to worry about most is Lavender Brown and I can definitely take her." She smiled, squeezing his hand.

She loved that he was protective, but he needed to rest, she felt bad for him.

"But what if he comes back? He left so easily, he can probably return just as easily." He sighed, pulling her hand to his mouth and kissing it softly.

"Even Ron is not that stupid." She said, knowing he was just grasping at straws now.

He huffed and rubbed his temples, and smiled slightly.

"I know, you're right. I just, I don't want anything else happening to you. I couldn't live with myself if anything else happened to you." He whispered, as if even saying the words too loud would bring every evil from the shadows.

"I'll be fine, if anything does happen-which it won't- it will be my fault, not yours. Now, go lie down, you need to rest." She smiled, as he nodded, kissing her quickly and leaving to go to the common room.

* * *

><p>In a corridor close to the library Professor Klaus stood, a smirk on his lips as he stared at the parchment in his hands.<p>

He watched, and waited as Draco Malfoy's name strayed farther and farther from Hermione's, but she still was not completely alone, he would have to wait.

His moment came only a few minutes later when the librarian left, the last couple students leaving just seconds after.

"Mischief Managed." He whispered, and with a quick glance behind him, he made his way to the library, a sadistic smile on his face.

* * *

><p>As Hermione turned to her favorite chapter in her book a shadow fell over her once more, and she sighed.<p>

"Draco, really, you need to go to bed." She huffed, setting her book down.

"He did go to bed." A voice that was most definitely not Draco's whispered, as she turned.

"Did Draco ask you to watch me?" She asked, looking up at him as he gave her a guilty look.

"Theodore Nott I do not need a body guard, I swear you and Draco are beginning to remind me of how Harry and Ron used to be." She knew that was a low blow but she was aggravated and hormonal, and those two were not a good combination.

"You know he's protective because he loves you." He whispered, taking a seat next to her.

"I know, but there's no threat here." She spoke, throwing her arms out to gesture to the whole school.

"That's what you think." Teddy whispered so quietly she barely caught it.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked, looking around the room for anyone lurking in the shadows.

As her eyes fell upon a mirror across the room she let out a gasp, the person sitting behind her in the reflection was not Theodore Nott, but Professor Klaus.

And she watched as his reflection smirked back at her, and as she went to grab her wand she realized she could not move.

"The joy of wandless nonverbal magic." He whispered, his lips brushing her ear.

She fought as hard as she could against the spell, but deep down she knew she was trying in vain. Her heart went out to Draco, knowing he would blame himself for leaving her.

"Now, I'm going to remove the spell, and we're going to go to the nearest apparation point. You fight me, or make any indication that you are not coming with me willingly, not only will I kill your boyfriend but I'll kill the little brat growing inside of you." He growled out, as her heart stuttered in her chest, she instantly quit any fighting and as she felt the curse lift she refused to move, in fear he would think she was going to run away.

"Stand up." He orded, and she did so slowly, swallowing repeatedly to keep the tears pricking the corners of her eyes at bay. He gripped her arm tightly and pulled her out of the library, she winced slightly, knowing there would be a bruise later, but otherwise kept her expression blank.

"If anyone asks where we are going you say you're talking to me about extra credit. Got it?" He ground out, and she nodded her head stiffly.

She took deep breaths to calm herself, and did her best to put a carefree expression on her face as they walked down the corridor.

She prayed desperately for someone to find it suspicious that they were walking together, but she knew they wouldn't. She was Hermione Granger; an avid bookworm with a passion for knowledge. It would seem completely normal for her to be talking with a professor.

His grip on her arm tightened as they finally made it past the wards, and she gasped in pain. His strength doubled that of a normal persons, and she felt her bones pop under his fingers trying to keep themselves from breaking.

"Why are you doing this?" She whispered painfully, and he acted as if her didn't hear her.

"I'm sure Mister Weasley will be delighted to see his lover again." He smirked, and as Hermione let out a scared gasp they disapperated. The only sign that they were ever there in the first place was the lingering '_crack'_ echoing throughout the trees, and the small wisps of dust that were stirred up.

* * *

><p>Draco had fallen asleep almost instantly as he laid out on the couch, ignoring his feeling of dread at Hermione being alone in the library.<p>

And when he opened his eyes again the sun had already started to make it's descent from the sky, the only sound being the chirp of a stray bird flying to it's nest, and the wind whistling against the window.

"Mya?" He mumbled groggily, looking around through lidded eyes. When he recieved no response the feeling of dread came back full force.

He looked in both of their bedrooms to see if she had come up and went to bed, he checked the bathroom to see if she decided to shower, but no such luck.

After quickly pulling on his shoes he walked through the corridors, asking anyone he saw if they'd seen Hermione recently, and every time he received a negative response.

"Get ahold of yourself Draco, come on. You know she probably just got carried away in her reading." He mumbled, attempting to calm his racing heart.

He was making his way to the lbrary when he ran into Teddy, who was making his way too the dungeons.

"Ted! Have you seen Hermione anywhere lately?" He asked, desperate for a yes.

"Yeah actually, about three hours ago, she was walking outside with Professor Klaus, someone said she was talking to him about extra credit in his class." He said, rolling his eyes at Hermione's lust for knowledge.

Draco's heart came to a dead stop, as he gulped down the bile that suddenly rose in this throat.

"D are you okay?" Teddy asked, noticing the sudden green look to Draco's face.

"Hermione would never go to him for extra credit, and she would most definitely not go walking with him willingly." He choked out, as his heart went from not beating to racing painfully.

"I'm sure she's here somewhere, come on I'll help you look." Teddy spoke, his voice thick as he felt the same sense of dread Draco did coil in his gut.

"No, we need to go to Dumbledore... If she's here he'll be able to find her and everything will be okay." Draco whispered, turning sharply and heading towards the Headmasters office.

Before they even made it halfway there, they ran into just the man they were looking for who was apparently looking for them too. And judging by the grave look on his face, he did not come baring good news.

"Boys would you please follow me to my office?" He asked softly, sounding for once as old as he actually was. As they followed him they kept going over all of the worst case scenarios over what he would possibly have to tell them or show them.

Once they reached the top of the stairs leading into his office he stopped, turning around as he rubbed his temples to sooth his aching head.

"Mister Malfoy, I'm sure you're aware that Hermione was seen leaving the castle with Professor Klaus?" He whispered solemnly.

Draco only nodded, unable to speak around the growing lump in his throat, as he felt the traitor tears already begin to well up in his eyes.

"I'm afraid that since then, both of them have been missing. And I did a locating spell on Hermione, it reacted oddly. It did not tell me where she was, but it told me who she was with, and it pains me to say this, but one of the people she is with is Mister Weasley." As soon as Dumbledore finished speaking Draco felt his knees give out as he crashed to the floor. He no longer fought to keep the tears at bay as they streamed freely down his cheeks.

"NO! I promised to protect her. I swore I'd never leave her side and I did! This is all my fault!" He screamed, and kept screaming until his voice was hoarse.

"D this isn't your fault. You couldn't have known this would happen." Teddy whispered brokenly, dropping to his knees and placing a comforting arm around his best friends shoulders.

"But it is Teddy, don't you see? I had a bad feeling as soon as I walked out of the library, I knew something was going to happen and my gut is almost always right. But I ignored it and went to sleep. She's probably scared out of her mind right now and I was fucking sleeping!" Draco was suddenly overwhelmed by the anger for himself, and he stood up quickly.

"I'll find Hermione even if it kills me." He growled out, and without another word he ran out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, it was a sucky chapter with a sucky ending. I'm sorry, I just thought it was about damn time I got off my ass and updated this story. I hope you at least somewhat enjoyed it.<strong>


	21. One more authors note Sorry

**Dear reader, I know this will be disappointing but I am going to take a little break... My Ron Weasley came back... And well let's just say my life has pretty much turned into Hermione's aside from the pregnancy... As of right now.**

**I'm not quitting, I'll never quit. I just figured you all deserved to know that it will be some time before I update once again. I will try to make my break short, and get up chapters soon. But right now I don't feel like writing much. **

**I'm sorry for disappointing you. I love you all.**

**Sincerely,**

**Brittny. A.K.A Rocker-Chick-12345**


	22. Reunion with the devil

**Hey guys, I know it has been way too long and I apologize... My Ronald Weasley is Still going free and hiding somewhere in Tulsa****, I have to be in therapy now because whenever I'm alone I have breakdowns and start hyperventilating to the point of blacking out. **

**So my life isn't all too great at the moment, the only good thing to say is I don't think I'm pregnant.**

**I know most of you will have given up on me continuing this story, I lose more and more reviewers every time I post a new chapter. ****But I will finish this story, and I won't let my problems affect it. **

**More good news is this story has over 300 reviews. So thank you to all who reviewed, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Hermione's knees buckled as she and Professor Klaus landed roughly onto the concrete floor, coughing as she tried to catch her breath.<p>

"Cilia!" Klaus bellowed, causing Hermione to jump in shock as a tiny house elf appeared in the room.

"Y-Yes master?" She whimpered, keeping her head bowed to avoid looking into his piercing eyes.

"Take our guest to the bathroom so she can get all cleaned up for our dear Mister Weasley." He smirked, as Hermione's heart sank into her stomach.

She didn't dare utter a single word as the house elf grabbed her hand a drug her down the hall. She wouldn't let herself break down, she wouldn't, she couldn't.

"Do I have to see him?" She whispered softly even though they were alone she knew Professor Klaus could hear them.

"Yes ma'am, I'm sorry. I know what he did to you, but I can't disobey my master." She squeezed Hermione's hand gently and led her into the bathroom.

"Go ahead and take a bath and I'll get you some clothes." Cilia smiled at her sadly before popping out.

She sighed sadly as she looked down at her protruding stomach, rubbing a hand over it gently.

"I'm so sorry that I failed to protect you before you were even born." Her words were soft, and her bottom lip quivered when she felt a little nudge against her hand.

After filling the bath she slowly disrobed, trying to draw out time as much as she could.

Unfortunately for her they apparently expected her to draw it out because as soon as she sunk into the water the shampoo started lathering itself into her hair and the loofa started scrubbing soap across her body.

Within five minutes she was completely clean and all of the water had drained from the tub.

With a groan she climbed back out just as the door opened and Professor Klaus walked in, her outfit in his hands.

Quickly she covered herself as his eyes trailed over her body, a smirk on his face.

"He's waiting for you, here's what you are to wear." He full on smiled as he handed her what had to be the shortest dress she'd ever seen.

"Is that it?" She asked, her voice coming out softer than intended.

"Yes, this is it. You are to wear nothing underneath." His voice had darkened with an unknown emotion, and she knew he wouldn't be leaving until she was dressed.

Slowly and with shaky hands she uncovered herself, a blush spreading through her whole body as she pulled the dress over her head as quickly as she could.

Her eyes widened slightly as she realized her stomach had went completely flat and fear coursed through her as she looked at him questioningly.

"Don't worry, simple spell to make you look like you're not pregnant. Won't harm the baby at all, I promise. I'd never let anything happen to your child." He voice came out sickly sweet, and underlying threat lacing his words.

He flicked his hand at her and she felt her hair dry into what seemed to be sultry curls.

"Turn around and go through that door. He's very excited to see you." With that, he laughed a dark laugh and left the room. The door disappearing behind him.

Slowly she turned, only just now noticing the other door. She bit her lip but did not move if she had it her way she'd stay in this bathroom forever.

But of course she couldn't have it her way, because soon the room started quickly closing in, bringing her closer and closer to the door. Just as she was about to be crushed between the wall behind her and the door in front of her, the door swung open, causing her to stumble into the room.

A laugh sounded above and she slowly lifted her head to see Ronald Weasley smiling down at her.

"You always were quite klutzy love." He whispered, before taking her hand and pulling her up.

"You don't get to call me that." She whispered, yanking her hand away from his.

He laughed slightly, confusing her with his lack of anger.

"Oh I can call my soon to be bride whatever I please." He smiled once more as her heart stuttered to a stop.

"Soon to be bride?" She choked out, disgust filling her to the brim.

"Didn't Professor Klaus tell you? We're going to be married soon. You will become Mr.s Hermione Weasley." He spoke softly, before pressing her into the wall and smothering her in a kiss.

* * *

><p>Draco hadn't even made it to the front doors of the school before Dumbledore had stopped him.<p>

"Running in there with your wand blazing will not save Hermione, it will only get you killed. We have contacted the Order and they will be arriving soon. We will find her Draco, I swear it." He had spoken his words softly, but they only angered Draco farther.

"What if you can't? You said so yourself the locator spell didn't work so please, enlighten me, how in the fuck are you and your little Order of the Pheonix going to find her?" He knew he shouldn't be mad at Dumbledore but he couldn't help it, he'd be mad at his own mother right now.

"You're right, it didn't work. But I've come to think of Hermione as if she were my granddaughter, and I promise you Draco I will find the son of a bitch that took her." Draco's eyes had widened slightly as the headmaster cursed, a protective glint in his eyes, but gave no other reaction. He simply nodded before walking away.

Now he was hunched over a book in the library, searching different ways to locate a missing witch or wizard, so far he had found nothing that would help, but he refused to get up, he ignored his stomachs cries of hunger, ignored his drooping eyes, even ignored Teddy trying to talk to him until he smacked him upside the head.

"What do you want?" He yelled, shooting daggers at Teddy.

"The headmaster wants to see you in his office." Usually Teddy would have been angry at Draco for how he acted but now he simply gazed at him in pity.

"Fine, but while I'm gone look through these books to see if you can find anything to help find out where Hermione is." His voice softened as he spoke her name, rubbing his eyes roughly as tears clouded his vision.

As soon as he stepped into the Headmasters office he knew it wasn't Dumbledore who wanted to see him but the woman sitting in the chair next to Dumbledore's desk.

"Oh my darling Draco!" She ran up to him, throwing her arms around him and hugging him tightly.

"Mom?" He whispered in disbelief, shocked she had managed to get here without being caught by a death eater.

"Draco you need to sit down, your mother has informed me of something quite... Problematic." Dumbledore spoke, sounding defeated.

"What is it?" Draco asked, his attention immediately away from his mother.

"Have you ever heard of Klatius Custa?" He asked, interlocking his fingers under his chin.

"Yes, everyone has; The evil of all evils, a story parents tell their children to scare them." He was confused now, what did a child's fairytale have to do with anything?

"It is not a story. Klatius Custa is real, and he is the one who has Hermione."

Draco's stomach sank as he swallowed down bile in his throat. "But, I thought Professor Klaus had her?" He couldn't help but hold onto the tiniest bit of hope that they were wrong, but Dumbledore sighed, and with a shake of his head he waved his wand into the air.

His wand formed out the name _Klatius Custa_ and with another flick of his wand the letters rearranged themselves into _A__tticus Klaus_.

Draco didn't speak, couldn't speak. His heart was pounding in his ears and the world seemed to go mute.

The only clear thought in his head was that the worlds most unstoppable evil-an evil that even Dumbledore himself couldn't stop-had Hermione. Which meant every hope they had of finding her was blown out the window.

And with that thought his body simply couldn't take it anymore, and his world faded to black.

* * *

><p><strong>Well it was short, and unsatisfying. But it was better than nothing... I hope. The link to Hermione's dress is on my profile.<br>**


	23. I've found the answer now grow up

**Thank you for your reviews on the last chapter, I'm doing better, I still have my black outs occasionally but ****I can control it better now. It's funny, I find more trust in my readers-whom I've never met-then in my own friends, most of whom I've lost contact with after I was raped. ****My own 'best friend'** **called me a lying whore. **

**So in a way... You all are my Slytherins and they are my Gryffindors lol. :)**

**I recently re-read my entire story and was shocked at how much my writing style and attitude changed, it shows how different I've become since I started this story a little over 6 months ago.**

**But of course, you're not here to listen to me rant about my life, you're here to read. So here you go, I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>When Draco re-opened his eyes it took him a few seconds for them to adjust to the darkness, the room was pitch black aside from a small window that allowed the moonlight to slip through.<p>

At first he thought he had fallen asleep on the couch in his common room waiting for Hermione to return from the library, but soon his mind cleared and he remembered, Hermione wasn't going to be returning because she was in the clutches of Klatius Custa.

A shiver ran down his spine as he even thought of the name, he thought the name Voldemort had bothered him but this was a name that would make the Dark Lord himself shudder.

No he was not on his couch in their common room, but on an uncomfortable bed in the Hospital Wing.

He felt a tickling on his right arm and looked down to see white blonde hair cascading across the bed, the tips barely brushing against his arm.

"Mum." He whispered thickly, causing her to shoot up her wand aimed at his chest.

"Oh, dear, Draco you startled me!" She nearly shouted, her eyes wide with fright.

"Sorry." He mumbled, not really caring all that much, he felt numb.

"Draco we're going to rescue her, we will." She whispered, caressing his cheek gently. "How could you possibly know that?" His voice came out more venomous than intended, but again he couldn't bring himself to care.

"Because Draco, I know you. Even if you have to die you would go in there and try to kill Klatius yourself if it meant a chance at saving her. And I won't let that happen, so I promise you, I won't give up. This is the love of your life, I will stop at nothing to make sure you get to hold her in your arms again." Her eyes were shining with tears, and he could feel his own tears beginning to spill over.

"There's something you know. Something you're not telling me, what is it?" She smiled sadly at how well he knew her, before bowing her head, her bottom lip firmly in between her teeth.

"It's the baby he wants Draco, he doesn't care about her, he wants the baby. Which means he will keep her healthy until the baby is born, and he can't complete his plan with the baby unless you're dead, and we don't intend on letting that happen." She whispered, gripping his hand tightly.

"We?" He choked out, anger finally breaking through his numbness, even if his child was not born it was still his child, and he'd be damned if he would let anything happen to it.

"We." A deep voice sounded from the entrance, and both Draco and Narcissa quickly turned their heads to see a few members of the Order of the Pheonix including; Dumbledore, Snape, Remus Lupin, Mad-eye Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and the Weasley children he actually liked.

* * *

><p>Before Hermione could even stop herself she shoved Ron away and her fist connected with his nose, causing blood to drip down his face.<p>

"I. Will. Not. Marry. You!" She screamed, her fists literally shaking from her anger. Her bout of control was short-lived as his hand connected with her cheek.

"You don't get a choice in the matter sweetheart." He smiled a bloody smile at her before using the cloth of her dress to wipe the blood off of his face.

She stared at him in disgust and couldn't help but think about how this guy was her best friend for years, someone who she always thought would be there to protect, the guy she thought she would end up marrying.

"What are you staring at?" He asked, glaring down at her.

"Nothing." She mumbled under her breath, before shrieking as she was lifted off of her feet and literally thrown onto the bed.

He smiled at her as he slowly crawled on top of her, straddling her waist and leaning down over her.

"You're beautiful." He whispered, gently running his fingertip across her jawline.

"Don't touch me." She spat, and he rolled his eyes. "Mione, you can't deny it forever. You were in love with me once and you will be again. We both know that, you can't resist me. You won't resist me. You love me, just like I love you." His voice was soft and gentle, and he looked at her like he used to when they were together.

"You actually think I'd ever love you again?" She asked, and he rolled his eyes.

"Of course, we both know it's true. We'll go back to Hogwarts and you'll tell them that we're in love and you're not pressing charges so I can go free, and you can be my wife instead of a whore to that ferret."

"I'd rather be his whore than your wife any day!" She shouted and instantly his was not the soft sweet Ron any longer.

"You don't get a choice in the matter bitch! You will be my wife and you will Never speak to Malfoy again, do you understand me?" He was screaming now, his hand wrapped firmly around her throat.

She clawed at his hand, attempting to get him to pull back but knew it was pointless so instead she opted for spitting in his face. To her disgust he wiped the spit off his face then licked it off of his finger.

To her horror she felt his hardness pressing against her navel, and he smirked as he noticed her fear.

"You remember the feel of that don't you?" He scooted back slightly and started rocking forward, pressing his erection against her center.

"No no no no no." She cried under her breath as she tried to scoot away from him.

"Professor Klaus said we're not allowed to make love until after you've given birth to your swine but I'm sure this one time couldn't hurt." His eyes were nearly pitch black in lust as he started slowly pushing her dress up.

"No please don't do this please."She cried, trying to shove him off of her only to find she couldn't move her hands.

"Don't waste your breath sweetheart, you'll be needing it to scream my name." He whispered huskily as he started slowly unbuttoning his pants.

As soon as he started freeing his erection from his pants Cilia popped into the room.

"You know the Masters Orders Mister Weasley, your time with her is up." She growled out as she walked forward to grip Hermione's wrist.

"No!" Ron shouted, but it was too late, Hermione had disappeared from beneath him.

Hermione's legs buckled and she fell to her knees on the plush carpet of the room she was in.

"I'm so sorry miss. So so sorry." Cilia whispered, tears filling her large eyes.

"You don't have to apologize, you saved me. Thank you." Hermione choked out, leaning her head back against the door.

"This will be your room. You can not leave the room without calling for me I'm afraid, but the good news is you have your own private bathroom and Mister Weasley can not get to you while you're in here." The house elf smiled, doing her best to cheer the poor girl up.

Hermione smiled tightly at the elf but gave no other reaction as she tried to calm her nerves.

"Oh Draco I need you so bad right now." She whispered brokenly, her voice shaking as she hugged her knees to her chest.

* * *

><p>Draco and the Order had been going over different books in the library that held possible ways to find Hermione for a good six hours now, most of them had heavy eyes and a bad case of the yawns but refused to go to sleep without making a dent in their plans.<p>

Once the tenth hour passed, most of them finally gave in and left the room until it was only Draco and Snape left.

"Draco, you need your rest." Snape's voice was void of emotion but you could see it in his eyes that he was worried.

"I'll rest when Hermione's safe." He mumbled, pulling open the cover of yet another book on locating spells.

"You are not going to help her if you can't fully focus on anything." Snape said, a sigh on his lip as Draco nodded.

"Fine, I'll lay down on the sofa but do not let me sleep more than a couple hours." He said, closing his book and going to lay down.

"Of course." Snape said, having no intentions of waking him up any time soon.

Snape knew exactly how it felt to lose the woman you loved, and he was determined to find Hermione, he would not let his godson feel the pain he's felt his entire life.

He carefully pulled a picture from his pocket and placed it on the table, tears shone in his eyes as he stared down at her.

"Oh my dear Lily." He whispered, his voice breaking slightly. He just looked at her for a moment before strengthening his resolve and putting his emotionless mask back in place.

He looked back at Draco who even in his sleep looked extremely sad, every once in a while her name would sleep between in lips in a plea.

"We will find her Draco." Snape whispered, and as if by magic he suddenly found what he needed.

"It wasn't a spell we needed after all, but a potion." He exclaimed in wonderment, quickly ripping out the page and closing the book.

* * *

><p>Up in the Gryffindor commom Fred and George Weasley were not sleeping as everyone expected but leaning against each other on the couch, for once they was no joking expression in their eyes, but a deep sadness.<p>

"Part of me doesn't want to believe it." George whispered, his words were pained as Fred placed a comforting hand on his back.

"Me either Georgie." Fred mumbled, rubbing his temples. "What do you think made him.." "Snap?" Fred finished for him, George nodded in response.

"I don't know, I mean he's always had.."

"Anger management problems." They spoke together, small smirks lighting up their faces for just a second.

"But how anybody could harm someone as pure and good as Hermione. Well I just don't understand it." George had had a crush on Hermione since her fourth year, but never could find a way to tell her about it, he realized now it was simply too late.

"Do you think we would ever?.." Fred started, unable to even think about it. "Snap like he did?" Fred nodded and George shook his head.

"No. I would die before I hurt someone like that, and you know you'd do the same." George mumbled, his heart clenching at the thought of his brother dying.

"It's just, despite his anger problems he's always seemed so good.. I just can't comprehend it." George was fixing to answer when they heard footsteps on the stairs and both instantly quieted.

"Fred, George?" The tired voice of their little sister sounded from the stairs behind them.

"Ginny." They responded monotonously, finding it hard to stay mad at her but knowing how she's been acting is completely uncalled for.

"What are you doing here?" She asked curiously, coming to sit beside them.

"Thinking." They once again responded in perfect unison.

"About?"

"Things that don't," Fred started.

"Concern you." George finished for him. "It's about Ron isn't? You actually believe he raped Hermione don't you?" She asked, her tone changing to annoyed.

"Despite what everyone thinks, we're not ignorant." George spoke up, crossing his arms.

"But we apparently greatly underestimated Your intelligence." Fred's voice dripped with such a venom it shocked both George and Ginny.

"You think me dim." She stated, clenching her hands into fists.

"You're completely in denial Ginerva, Ron was put under Verituserum he told the complete truth that day." George himself was suddenly unable to hide the venom in his words as he spoke, gritting his teeth to keep from yelling.

"He only said that because she somehow changed the potion to get him to say what she wanted!" Ginny shouted, standing up and placing her hands on her hips.

"Listen here, you ignorant little twit, you can not change Verituserum without changing it's appearance, the Verituserum was checked by Dumbledore and the Minister himself, Hermione did Nothing to that potion, Ron raped her and you're just going to have to get that through you're thick skull!" Fred was literally screaming by the end of his rant, the veins in his neck protruding as his face turned as red as his hair from anger.

He gave Ginny one last disgusted look before leaving the room.

"He's never yelled at me like that." Ginny whimpered slightly.

"Grow up." George spat before following his twin out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Eh, wasn't good but I definitely needed some more Twin time in there. At least it was longer than the last chapter. Fred and George were Very out of character in this chapter, but I couldn't bring myself to let them be okay with how Ginny was acting.<strong>

**ALSO! On an important note!**

**I need a good idea for the next chapter I've got a little bit of it written but I need a good idea for it. So leave your idea in a review doesn't matter which character from my story it involves, if I like it I'll use it. :)  
><strong>


	24. Lights out for Molly

**I think it's funny that every idea given involved Ron's death! haha don't worry dears, that part has actually already been planned YES I have given you a spoiler, Ron is going to die but I shall not tell you how. THAT is the major twist. ;)**

**But I can't kill him yet, cause I have much more story involving him. I expect this story to have at least 7 more chapters.**

**I'm so very sorry I have taken so long to update, I don't really have a good excuse except for I'm trying to get over what happened to me so it doesn't affect how I write this story, and you're right, I made Hermione lose her backbone and that's not like her, so that will be fixed. **

**I have an awesome best friend now, she is as obsessed with Harry Potter as I am and is amazing! Lol She wrote an awesome Dramione story on here called Unexpectedly Beautiful Suggestion, and I think you should read it. :)**

**Oh and speaking of awesome, just a couple weeks ago I, Brittny Gray was IN Hogwarts! :) I went to the Wizarding World of Harry Potter, and it actually made me feel better, helped me get over my problem. **

**So, no more complaining about the dick, I am diving head first back into my story.  
><strong>

**And might I add, Butterbeer is freaking delicious.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Ron paced his room like a caged animal, his hands clenching into fists at his sides. "She is mine. She is mine. She is mine."He repeated to himself over and over like a mantra, as if he was calming his anger by staking his claim.<p>

"Malfoy can't touch her anymore. Only I can. She is mine. Mine. MINE!" His fist shot through the wall as he finally lost control of his anger.

"I would advise you calm your temper Mister Weasley, or you will be forbidden from seeing Hermione again. " Professor Klaus's voice came from directly behind him and he jumped.

"I want to see her again now!" Ron yelled, not even stopping himself from yelling at the man he was terrified of.

"That is not your decision. You can not be trusted." He said, and Ron growled, stomping his foot like a child.

"She belongs to me!" Ron whined, tugging at his hair in frustration, wincing slightly at the pain in his hand from punching the wall.

"Not yet she doesn't, she is not yours until I'm finished with her, as of right now she is mine, I am simply loaning her." Professor Klaus spoke in a clipped tone, letting Ron know his word was final.

"If I take an unbreakable vow to not harm her or touch her sexually in any way can I please see her?" Ron said, sounding desperate.

"If you must." Professor Klaus spat, obviously annoyed but needing to keep Ron on his side.

* * *

><p>Hermione stared at herself in the mirror, a determination in her eyes, she had already accepted the fact of her probable death, but she'll be damned if she didn't go out fighting. She wouldn't give up, she wouldn't quit, if she's going down she's dragging them with her.<p>

Suddenly the door opened from behind her and she glanced up in the mirror to see Professor Klaus standing behind her.

As he walked up to her she sat her face into a blank expression, she would not show any emotions from here on out, they weren't going to break her, she wouldn't allow it.

"You are going to go see him again." He said, her stomach dropped but she ignored, not responding to him at all.

"He can not harm you, I have forbidden it, if he even raises his hand to you I will know." He spoke as if he were trying to make her feel better, as if he was doing his best to protect her, she mentally scoffed.

He stared down at her stomach in distaste, she had ripped the dress off long ago and now was clad in jeans and a shirt that showed her protruding stomach well.

"He's not going to appreciate that." He smirked as he grabbed her hand, and they appeared in Ron's room.

Ron stared at her as she appeared in the room, a smile coming across his face at the sight of her.  
>He looked completely happy, until his eyes caught her stomach and they darkened, jealousy showing on his face.<p>

Professor Klaus disappeared, and Ron walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I've decided to forgive you." He said, and despite the anger the swelled up at his words, she gave no response, just stood there as stiff as a board, just like she knew he hated.

"I've realized that I was probably a bit rough your first time, and you were really upset about me sleeping with Lavender, and that's why you slept with the Ferret." He whispered soothingly into her ear, and her hands clenched into fists.

"But I need to know why you took that potion? Why would you get rid of our baby and replace it with his?" He feigned hurt, and her nostrils flared.

"Because I hate you, I hate the sight of you, you disgust me." She stated, and he growled slightly but made no violent moves.

"Don't deny your love for me Hermione, I know you love me. You know you love me. We are perfect for each other." He sounded hysterical as he talked, a psychotic smile spreading across his face as he looked down at her.

"YOU DON'T HATE ME HERMIONE! YOU LOVE ME! YOU FUCKING LOVE ME, AND NOT THE FERRET!" He suddenly screamed, towering over her, wanting to feel the power of her fear, but she disappointed him by showing absolutely no reaction.

She leaned up, bringing her mouth close to his ear, "You are nothing, nothing, nothing, compared to him." She taunted, and his fist swung at her face only for him to be thrown back at the contact.

Once again Hermione was sent back to her room, and even from the distance she could hear Ron screaming at her once again slipping through his grasp.

* * *

><p>Back at Hogwarts found Professor Snape working vigorously on a potion, sweat gathered on his brow as he stirred in the Acromantula hairs. It was obvious that he hadn't slept at all, yet he still worked non-stop, every once in a while he would take a sip of an rejuvenating potion that gave him a small burst of energy, but his body still sagged, his eyes still drooped.<p>

"Go get Draco." Snape snapped at Teddy, who was working as his assistant, in other words he was there to take over just in case Snape passed out from exhaustion.

He nodded his head and quickly left the room, wanting to get back to Snape quickly, he didn't know what the potion they were making was, but he knew it was extremely dark, and considering the book it came out of came from the most restricted part of the library there was no telling what would happen.

"Three fangs of werewolf, four Thestral wing grafts." Snape whispered out loud as he added his ingredients. His potion turning such a deep black it could pass for the Draught of Living Death.

"The powder of a finely crushed Unicorn horn." He mumbled, adding it to the potion, causing it to flash a bright white and then return to black.

Then Draco burst into the room, seeming slightly angry but more worried than anything.

"You were supposed to wake me hours ago!" He exclaimed, still rubbing sleep from his tired eyes.

"Yes, well I had more important matters to attend to, like making the potion to find your girlfriend." Snape muttered sarcastically as Draco's eyes dropped to the potion.

"Will that really find her?" Draco asked, cursing himself for sounding so timid.

"Yes." Snaped responded shortly, not really focusing on Draco at all, this potion required his utmost attention.

"Then how can I help?" Draco responded, shoving down his worry and fear and replacing it with a new determination.

"I need a few drops of your blood." Snape said, readying a blade for Draco.

"My blood? Why my blood?" He asked, holding his wrist forward anyway.

"Because this potion," Snape started as he ran the blade over Draco's wrist, "Doesn't locate Hermione, it locates your child." he finished, holding Draco's wrist over the cauldron as the blood dripped in.

"I can't believe no one else thought about it before." Draco mumbled, wincing a bit as Snape quickly re-sealed the wound.

"It's because it is extremely dark magic, it was invented many a century ago by a man desperate to find his daughter just so he could slaughter her, and he sold the potion to many men who were not ready to be fathers, some of them murdering their child while still in the womb."

"That's barbaric." Draco whispered, watching the potion turn a sickly green.

They started slightly as a ball of light suddenly appeared above the potion, and in the light they could see a rundown mansion surrounded by a dark forest. The light disappeared as quickly as it came, the potion now pure white and bubbling loudly.

"Was that it?" Draco asked, seemingly disappointed because even though they knew what the place looked like they had no idea what it was.

"No., that was only indicating that it had picked up the location of the baby, we still have quite a ways to go before the actual potion is done." Snape said, leaving the potion as it was as he walked out of the room.

"How long should it take for the potion to be ready?" Draco asked, realizing they were heading towards the Headmasters office.

"Two weeks at the longest."

"Two weeks? But anything could happen to her by then!" Draco exclaimed, tugging at his hair in frustration.

"You have already been told that they want to keep the baby safe until full term, if they do anything to Hermione it will hurt the baby. She is safe for the time being." Snape replied, sounding like he was trying to convince himself more so than Draco.

"No she is not safe, she's not. She's not here, she's not safe." Before Snape could respond they had made it to Dumbledore's office, and they could hear raised voices from inside.

"He is still my son!"

"He is a criminal, and he deserves to be punished severely!"

As they walked into the room they saw Mr.s Weasley and Mr.s Granger at each others throats, one defending Ron, one slandering him.

"He is a good boy!"

"He is a rapist! He is worth less than the dirt underneath my shoes!"

"How dare you speak of him that way!"

"How dare I? How dare you! You're defending a rapist! A RAPIST! If someone raped your daughter would you defend her rapist?"

"Why of course not! That's preposterous, but what I'm saying is Hermione obviously enticed him! I mean Ron would never do that, he can't help it he's in love with her!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Everyone finally took notice of Draco standing there.

"This doesn't concern you, go run back to your death eater father." Molly snarled at him, making sure he knew that she thought she was better than him.

"Like hell it doesn't! Hermione is MY girlfriend, she is having MY child! And even if she did entice him, which she DIDN'T, it doesn't give him an excuse to beat her and rape her!" Draco growled, his hand itching to grab his wand and cast every dark curse he knew at the witch before him.

"Beat her? Oh please I'm sure you're exaggerating." She rolled her eyes, and then took a step back as Draco raised his wand.

He placed the tip to his skull and blue wisps pulled back with it.

"If you don't believe me then see for yourself._ Meae_ _Memoria_!" As he waved his wand his memories played before everyone's eyes as if they were standing there watching.

Draco's jaw clenched as he had to relive seeing all of the cuts and bruises on Hermione, watching her cry against his shoulder as she told them she had been raped.

As the memory faded he could hear Mr.s Granger crying silently at the sight of her baby so battered and bruised.

"Well, she probably did something to deserve it." Molly said snidely, and then before anyone realized she had done it, Mr.s Granger punched Molly as hard as she could, knocking her out cold.

* * *

><p><strong>Well this could have been written a bit better, but I'm sticking with what I have. Review and tell me what you think. :)<strong>

**Love,**  
><strong>Brittny.<strong>


	25. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned

**Thank you all very much for your responses to the last chapter, I figured after taking so long I would lose a LOT of readers, but I didn't and that made me happy.**

**I'm sorry I made you all wait again for an update, I am so busy lately it's a miracle I'm even getting to sit and write this. I've been babysitting my boyfriends niece every single day, and I have all sorts of photoshoots lined up that it's overwhelming, and my grandma is being a wanker again because she doesn't like some of the people I take pictures of and blah blah blah.**

**BUT, I will not let that stop me from writing, I shall find time whenever I can to write my lovelies. :)**

**But before I start the chapter I have an announcement...Drumroll please... MY RAPIST IS GOING TO JAIL! THE POLICE FINALLY DECIDED TO ACTUALLY LOOK INTO THE EVIDENCE AND FOUND HIS FINGERPRINTS AND THEY HAVE A WARRANT OUT FOR HIS ARREST NOW! :D :D  
><strong>

**Now, I shan't bore you with my ranting so ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

><p>When Hermione opened her eyes she had to bite back a scream at the sight of Cilia bending over her, their noses nearly touching.<p>

"Oh! Cilia, you gave me a fright." She said, stretching her arms up over her head, and wincing as she felt the baby give a sharp kick against her ribs.

"Cilia is very sorry ma'am, but master said Cilia had to wake up Miss Granger 'tis important." She said, scurrying around as she pulled out clothes for Hermione quickly.

"What does he need?" Hermione asked, trying hard to keep the malice out of her voice, she didn't want to make the poor house elf feel even worse about herself.

"Not allowed to say." She squeaked, tugging on her long ears nervously. "That's fine Cilia, I'll find out for myself soon enough." Hermione spoke kindly, Cilia was the only person she ever talked to anymore, the only time she spoke a word to anyone else was when asked a direct question, otherwise she tuned them all out and simply listened, trying to find something out that would work in her favor.

Slowly Hermione got up and pulled on the clothes, which was a knee length black dress that was tight around her chest. She glanced up at her reflection and sighed, her eyes were slightly sunken in from not sleeping well, and her hair was getting as ratty as it was in her first year, she'd been here for nearly a month now, thoughts of Draco and the child growing in her stomach were the only thing that kept her going.

"He'd like to see you now ma'am." Cilia whispered, breaking Hermione from her thoughts, Hermione smiled at the house elf kindly and took a deep breath, strengthening her resolve as she walked out through the door.

"Hello Miss Granger." Professor Klaus spoke to her kindly as she entered his study, his golden eyes gliding over her body quickly before sliding back to her face.

Hermione nodded her head in response as she sat down, waiting for him to tell her what he wanted.

"Well I'm sure you're wondering why I called you in here," He started, pausing for her response, and sighing slightly when she didn't give one, but he quickly carried on. "Well I'm not one to beat around the bush as you say, so we're going to get right down to it. You are going to Marry Mister Weasley in a weeks time." He smirked at her as her eyes widened, but she quickly schooled her features into a bored expression.

"And you really expect me to just so willingly agree, you might get me down the aisle but that doesn't mean I'll be saying any 'I do's'." She stated, arching an eyebrow as he simply laughed in response.

"Oh no, silly child, I know very well you wouldn't do this willingly, so I'm going to bargain with you, you either get to say I do, or your lovely mummy and daddy, will be killed." Her heart jumped up into her throat at his words, her hands clenching into fists so tightly her nails cut into her palm, and she shut her eyes tight.

"They would still be at Hogwarts.. When I disappeared they wouldn't have left." She spoke quickly, grasping at straws.

"You know as well as I do that Dumbledore couldn't allow that, they're muggles. It is against school rules for muggles to be in the castle for a certain length of time." He lied through his teeth, but he lied well, but all that mattered was that the seed of doubt was now planted in her mind, she wouldn't want to risk being wrong and losing her parents, he knew her well enough to know that.

"I'll marry him.. For the safety of my parents." She spoke monotonously, giving him an icy glare.

"Excellent." He spoke with a large smile, clapping his hands together and placing them under his chin.

"Henrietta!" He called, and only seconds later a large burly woman walked into the room.

"Yes master?" She spoke in a gruff voice, her face stern but her eyes showing her fear for the man before her.

"Today you will be taking Miss Granger to buy her wedding dress." He smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>(A\N: Very out of character Draco ahead.)<strong>

Draco paced the floor rapidly, taking long sips of fire whiskey, his movement followed by the eyes of Teddy. "D' you need to sit down, you're waring out the floor." He wasn't sure how many times he had spoken the words, but each time it fell on dear ears.

At any sound of footsteps Draco would come to a stop and race to the door, only to be disappointed when it was a mere student passing by, then he would resume his pacing and drinking as if nothing happened.

"Drake! Seriously, sit your ass down right this second, pacing isn't going to make Snape brew the potion faster, and waring yourself out is going to do nothing for Hermione when the time comes to rescue her." Finally Teddy received a response, and winced slightly as Draco's lifeless eyes connected with his own, he hated seeing his best friend like this.

"What else am I supposed to do? I can't just sit down and relax while knowing that everyone else is helping rescue my girlfriend and I'm pretty much useless." He plopped down on the couch next to Teddy despite his words, resting his head against the back of the couch.

"If only father could see me now, he'd probably say something like 'Sit up Draco! Malfoy's do not slouch, slouching shows weakness, and we never show weakness, are you a Malfoy or are you a Weasley. Blah blah blah.' And I'd be all 'Yes father I know' But on the inside I'd be all 'fuck you you slimy git you don't know anything.'" His words were slightly slurred due to the affects of the fire whiskey, and Teddy knew that when Draco started talking nonsense it was time to intervene.

"I think you've had enough to drink." He said, trying to pull the bottle away from his friend. "What are you, my mother?" He snarled slightly, pulling the bottle out of Teddy's reach.

"He isn't, but I am." A stern voice spoke from behind them, and Draco attempted to hide the bottle behind his back.

"Hello mum, just having a conversation with my good friend Teddy here." Draco said, talking very slowly so his words wouldn't slur.

Instead of replying Narcissa held out her wand and shot a jet of freezing water at Draco's face, causing him to cough and splutter.

"What was that for!" He shouted, rubbing his eyes roughly. "Sober yourself up Draco, what would Hermione think if she saw you acting like this, you should be ashamed of yourself, she needs you to be strong and you're drinking yourself to death!" Her tone could rival McGonagall's when she was angry, and even Lucius wasn't stupid enough to mess with her when she got in those moods.

Draco hung his head in shame as his mothers words sunk in, and he sat the bottle down on the table and stood up quickly.

"You're right mum." He said, and then walked out of the room determinedly, giving absolutely no explanation to his leaving.

"Should we follow him to make sure he doesn't do something stupid? He may have realized he was being an idiot but he's still drunk off his ass." Teddy was going to go after him whether or not Narcissa agreed to it, but he figured it was polite to ask.

"Yeah, last time I let him go off on his own when I had caught him drinking I found him lying in the bottom of a hole he had dug a few hours later claiming he was trying to find the entrance to the Ministry of Magic so he could go in and demand why they were withholding his acceptance letter to Pigfarts." They both chuckled slightly at the thought before leaving the room to trail behind Draco, only to find him absolutely nowhere in sight. **(A\N: That is yet another A Very Potter Musical thing. And will be much more funny if you've watched it.)**

"Well damn." Teddy said, trying to decide which way Draco might have went down the long corridor.

"I'll go left, you go right." Narcissa said, not waiting for Teddy to respond before walking off.

A couple corridors away Draco stumbled into the potions classroom, his eyes landing on the bubbling cauldron sitting upon Snapes desk.

"Heyyy Uncle Sev." He said, walking over to the cauldron and crinkling his nose at the scent.

"You reek of alcohol Draco." Snape said sternly, dropping in a few crushed Hippogriff feathers.

"Well you reek.. You reek.. Of potions stuff." Draco said with a smirk, as if he had just had came up with the best insult ever.

"It truly is amazing just how sharp your wit is Draco." Snape spoke sarcastically, not even glancing up at the boy as he continued to stir the potion.

"It amazes all." Draco said, throwing his arm out dramatically to gesture around the room.

"Indeed. Now as much as I enjoy our useless banter did you need something, or did you just come to get on my nerves?" He asked, crossing his arms as he arched an eyebrow at Draco.'

"I was wonderin' if I could help with the potion in anyway." Draco said, looking down at the instructions that Snape had stuck to his desk with a spell.

"You would be helping immensely if you would remove yourself from the room until the alcohol is out of your system." Snape muttered, wiping the sweat from his brow.

"Well I never." Draco huffed, turning from Severus dramatically and leaving the room.

* * *

><p>Hermione stared at her reflection disdainfully, she was under heavy glamor charms so she wouldn't be recognized out in public, her hair was pin straight and platinum blonde, her face had lost it's roundness and was now slim and pointed, but the most different were here eyes, instead of their usual brown they were a bright blue, in short she looked like she'd just stepped out of a magazine, and she hated it.<p>

She huffed slightly as she turned this way and that, trying her darndest to find something about her that actually looked like her, craving just a bit of normalcy in her reflection.

And finally her gaze landed on her ink stained fingers and she smiled, no amount of _Scorgify _could remove the ink so permanently buried in her skin. Hours upon hours of furiously scribbling on her parchment led to it, and she wore it like a proud tattoo, she'd found her normal, and she would cling to it as much as she could.

She took a deep steadying breath as she heard the door open behind her, and turned to see Cilia walking in.

"You look lovely miss." The small house elf smiled, taking her hand as they walked out of the room.

"I look like a barbie doll." She said, earning a confused look from the elf. She smiled slightly and shook her head, not feeling like explaining what a barbie was.

"I like you much more as your usual self." The elf quickly glanced around as if someone was going to jump out at any moment and scorn her for complimenting their prisoner.

"Well thank you very much Cilia." Hermione smiled, squeezing her hand gently.

They stopped as Henrietta stepped out of Professor Klaus's office, looking sour.

"Ready?" She asked, not acting like she actually gave a care. Hermione smiled sarcastically, taking her arm as they disapperated into Diagon Ally.

Hermione's heart gave a lurch as the first thing she saw was a picture of herself smiling widely.

**Missing, Hermione Jean Granger: Age: 17, Height: Around 5'5, weight:N\A.  
>She is currently about six months pregnant, and was kidnapped by Atticus Klaus<br>and Ronald Bilius Weasley. A 50,000 galleon reward provided by the Malfoy family  
>will be given to anyone who can bring her home safely.<strong>

She stared at the picture for a moment, her bottom lip firmly between her teeth before she was yanked to the side by Henrietta.

"Don't be getting any funny ideas now. There is all sorts of guards here right now, you try anything, one of them will grab you and take you back to the mansion." She growled as she drug her into a bridal shop.

Hermione was instantly overwhelmed by the shopkeepers swarming her and tried her hardest to understand everything they said.

"What's your favorite color?"

"Oh I think a gorgeous turquoise would really make your eyes pop!"

"Definitely no bows. Much too frilly for her figure."

"No veil, her hair is much too gorgeous to cover, a diamond tiara will do."

"Hey!" Henrietta called and they all came to a stop, one of them with a measuring tape wrapping around Hermione's bust.

"Oh.. A-are you the bride to be?" One asked, seemingly disappointed.

"No, but we're not going all out, Penolope wants a simple white dress." She said, squeezing Hermione's arm tightly.

"Y-yes. Simple." Hermione tried to gesture with her eyes that she was here against her will, but all of the shopkeepers were obviously a bit ditzy, and acted as if she wasn't doing a thing.

"White dresses symbolizes purity, it is typically worn by a virgin." One said, patting Hermione's stomach with a wink.

"Yes well this isn't a typical wedding." Henrietta smirked slightly, patting Hermione on the back a bit too roughly to be deemed as friendly.

The shopkeepers were obviously a bit intimidated by Henrietta so they said no more and walked off to find a dress they deemed suitable for Hermione.

"Sit." Henrietta commanded, gesturing to a chair by the dressing rooms.

"No thanks." Hermione said, hoping that if she stayed on her feet she could make a quick getaway.

"I said. Sit." She growled, shoving Hermione down onto the chair. Hermione winced as pain shot through her tailbone, and quickly schooled her features to hide the pain.

Only moments later the shopkeepers came out, each carrying at least three dresses, and with a flick of their wands each dress was levitated and slowly rotating.

Hermione looked disgustedly at each dress, it wasn't that they weren't gorgeous dresses, because they were, and if this were her and Draco's wedding she would be very happy to be here, but right here and now all of these dresses looked like prison outfits.

"That one." Henrietta said, pointing at a random dress in the middle and with a flick of her wand the dress was on Hermione and Hermione's dress was folded up next to her.

She stared at her reflection for the longest time, but no matter how long she looked she couldn't find it pretty. The dress was very elegant, much more so than Hermione was comfortable with.

The material clung to her bust, coming to a knot right below them, then flowed freely to the floor, covered in see through lace that had an intricate design all along it.

She tried to picture herself walking down the aisle, Draco waiting at the end instead of Ron, but she knew that if she'd had the chance to marry Draco she wouldn't wear anything like this, she preferred a much more simple style.

Before she had even realized it she had traitor tears sliding down her cheeks as she realized she'd never get the chance to become Mr.s Malfoy, but she wiped them away quickly, she wasn't going to break she was going to kick ass and take names, even if she had to do it in this wedding dress.

"I'll take it." She mumbled, closing her eyes tight and clenching her fists at her sides.

"Hell hath NO fury like a woman scorned." She whispered under her breath, a smirk on her lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh bad ass Hermione is coming out ;) I'm doing my best to keep Hermione more in character, make her her tough self instead of the broken girl I was portraying throughout most of the story.<br>**

**Finally a good length chapter. :) I hope you liked it. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Once again I know I made you all wait longer than I should for an update and I apologize, once I take care of ALL of these photo shoots I will have a lot more free time to write. Pinky promise. :)**

**Picture of Hermione's wedding dress is on my profile.**


	26. You can do this, for them

**Not going to have a long authors note, just stating that I'm sorry once again for this chapter taking so long, same usual stuff. I'm writing this really late, and I'm like exhausted but I told myself I wouldn't sleep until I wrote the next chapter.**

**Oh and I just want to thank all of my readers for the support you have showed me throughout this past year, I love you all, and this chapter is written in your honor. (I made that sound like this was the last chapter. Not even close lol)**

**Oh yeah, One more thing, an anonymous reviewer asked me if I was portraying Hermione as myself in this story, and honestly the answer to that is not really, she's portraying who I'd like to be, she's much stronger than I am.**

**One more thing (apologies) This is a short chapter and you're going to hate me when it's finished. **

**Okay NOW on with the chapter after this """short""" authors note. -_-**

* * *

><p>Draco's eyes suddenly shot open, and with a quick glance around he realized he was in the Hospital Wing, again.<p>

And he had a pounding headache.

"Oh holy mother of Merlin." He winced, grasping his skull and squeezing with all of his might.

"Oh good you're up." He heard a voice from beside him, and glanced over to see Pansy sitting there next to Blaise, her arms crossed.

"What happened?" He asked, talking quietly due to his current sensitivity to every bloody sound in the world.

"You being a self centered prick is what happened!" She shrieked, and he moaned in pain, gripping his head tighter.

"Due to the massive hangover and my lack of memory of the night before I'm going to assume I had a bit too much to drink." He said massaging his temples.

"A. Bit. Too. Much. To. Drink?" She put emphasis on every word, her voice coming out in a hiss that would make Voldemort jealous.

"I didn't mean to Pans, I promise, I was just going to have a little, to take the edge off of the constant sadness, and the less I felt, the more I wanted to drink so I could forget more and more." He groaned again, as a wave of nausea rushed through him, and Blaise barely had time to shove a trashcan in his hands before he was vomiting violently.

"I'm never drinking again." He groaned, wiping his mouth and laying back in bed.

"Yeah, we've heard that one before." Blaise said, rolling his eyes.

"How long was I out?" Draco asked, looking over to see that it was still dark out.

"A little over 24 hours." Pansy said, and Draco shot up in bed, not caring about the pain that resounded throughout his skull.

"What?! Did I miss anything, did anything happen? Is Snape almost done? Have they already left to save Hermione?!" The questions shot out of his mouth so fast that even he couldn't understand, but luckily Pansy knew him well enough to know what he was getting at.

"You haven't missed anything, but Snape said that when you woke up have you go to his office immediately, something to do with the potion." Before Pansy had even fully finished her sentence Draco was jumping out of bed, running out of the room as quickly as possible despite his protesting head.

He reached Snape's office in record time, thanking the gods that he had a hangover potion ready for him.

He downed it quickly, not even taking the time to enjoy the lack of pain before he turned to Snape, waiting for answers.

"I hear your mother found you fully clothed in the prefects bathtub, pretending you were a boat." Snape said offhandedly, purposely avoiding the subject he knew Draco craved to know about.

"I wouldn't know." He said impatiently, literally rocking on the balls of his feet in anticipation.

"Patience Draco." Snape said, dropping in what looked to be crushed dragon eggs, a very illegal ingredient.

"I have no patience when it comes to the woman I love." Draco snapped, growing annoyed.

Snape tsk'ed slightly, and as the potion suddenly turned a bright blue he let out a happy 'aha!'

"Well?.." Draco asked, leaning over to look at the potion to see if anything else would happen.

"The potion will be ready very soon, it just needs time for the last ingredients to dissolve and that shouldn't take more than a few hours." He said, and then suddenly he felt Draco's arms wrap around him tightly.

Snape tensed up, affection was definitely not his forte. He awkwardly patted him on the back before pushing him away gently.

"Don't get all mushy on me, save it for Miss Granger." He said, his cheeks coloring very slightly, no one but Draco would have noticed.

"Thank you Uncle Sev, you have no idea how much this truly means to me." He said, before running off to go tell his mother the great news.

"Anything for you." Snape said quietly, a rare smile lighting up his crooked features.

* * *

><p>Hermione stared at her reflection disdainfully once more, she'd been doing that a lot lately, but now it wasn't her features, no she was back to her normal self thank Merlin, but this time it was the wedding dress.<p>

Seeing herself in this dress, instead of the glamoured barbie she'd been when she had put it on the first time, it made it all more real.

Her breathing was slightly ragged, and she squeezed her eyes shut tightly.

"You're doing this for your mum and dad Hermione, remember that." She whispered to herself, strengthening her resolve slightly.

When she opened her eyes once more and looked into the mirror again she had her mask in place.

"You can do this." She all but commanded herself.

"It's time ma'am." She heard Cilia's sad voice, and she jumped slightly.

"Okay." She said, feeling bile rise in her throat but forcing it down.

"I can do this, I can do this." She whispered repeatedly to herself, as Cilia took her hand and led her out of the room.

She heard 'Here Comes the Bride' begin to play on an organ, and refrained from rolling her eyes.

As she stepped into the ballroom her whole body froze, the room was decorated perfectly.

"Just like how I described my dream wedding to Ronald when we were together." She felt herself grow angry, how dare he ruin her dream wedding for her.

As she finally caught sight of him she felt her stomach turn in disgust, he was staring at her as if this were a real wedding, a huge smile on his face, and love in his eyes.

The walk down the aisle was much shorter than she'd prefer.

"You look beautiful." He whispered in her ear, placing his hand on her arm gently.

She shook it off roughly and sent a glare in his direction, but he continue smiling at her.

And then Professor Klaus began speaking.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here in the sign of God – and in the face of this company – to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined." He spoke, purposely skipping over the 'speak now or forever hold your peace' part.

She felt the bile rise in her throat once more.

"Marriage is the union of husband and wife in heart, body and mind. It is intended for their mutual joy – and for the help and comfort given on another in prosperity and adversity. But more importantly – it is a means through which a stable and loving environment may be attained. Through marriage, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger make a commitment together to face their disappointments – embrace their dreams – realize their hopes – and accept each other's failures. Ronald and Hermione will promise one another to aspire to these ideals throughout their lives together – through mutual understanding – openness – and sensitivity to each other." He paused, and turned to face Ron.

"Do you, Ronald Bilius Weasley, take Hermione Jean Granger to be your wife – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?"

"I will." Ron said, a wide smile on his face as he stared at her.

"Do you Hermione Jean Granger take Ronald Bilius Weasley to be your husband – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?"

Hermione felt her throat suddenly close up as she stared at Ron, unable to make herself say the words.

"Well?" Ron asked, looking like he was growing very angry very quickly.

"I.. I.." She tried picturing her parents, what danger they'd be in if she didn't say these words.

"I w-"

"I OBJECT!"

* * *

><p><strong>Don't kill me! If you kill me I can't update the next chapter!<strong>

** I know, ultra short chapter, and I ended it THAT WAY?! Heck, even I'm mad at myself for keeping me in suspense, even though I know what's going to happen next. ;)**

**If there are any mistakes I apologize, I am extremely tired and going to bed right after I post this, it is currently 4:00 am here.**

**Reviews make me write faster darlings!**


	27. Don't say your goodbyes

**Yes, believe it or not I am already posting this chapter! I know, a celebration is in order! Haha**

**I just couldn't stand making all of you wait a while after how I ended the last chapter.**

**I am so close to 400 reviews, it makes me giddy! I never imagined this would get so many, I expected maybe 150 at the most.**

**This chapter would have been up a few days ago but I have been packing to be in Kansas all weekend to be with my boyfriend for our 2 year anniversary\his birthday, I'm actually updating this from my grandma's iPad in our hotel.**

**We're gonna go see Finding Nemo tomorrow. :) Haha**

**I rewrote this so many times it isn't even funny, and I learned that holy crap I suck at writing any form of battle scenes, I mean absolutely horrible haha. **

**JUST A WARNING: This chapter is about the same length as the last because the last chapter was sort of just the first part of this chapter, but you will HATE me, despise me, wish me dead and many other things possibly, I got mad at myself for just writing it!**

* * *

><p>Hermione's head shot towards the door so quickly her vision went blank momentarily, but when her vision cleared she felt her heart leap into her throat.<p>

Draco, his mother, Teddy, Blaise, Pansy and almost the entire order stood there in the door.

"I'm sorry master! Cilia tried to hold them back! She did sir, I promise. But Cilia couldn't!" Cilia said, banging her head into the stool.

"Draco." Hermione felt his name slip between her lips in a whisper, half expecting this to be another dream.

Ron suddenly stepped in front of Hermione, as if he were protecting her, his hand coming back to rest on her arm.

She shoved him to the side, and just as she was about to rush forward she felt herself be yanked back roughly by her hair.

"You're not going anywhere." Professor Klaus whispered in her ear.

**(A\N: I suck monkey butt at writing battle scenes, the only thing that will make the upcoming crapfest better is to listen to a dramatic song of your choosing lol.)**

Suddenly every person raised their wands and shot a spell in Hermione's direction.

The spells connected in midair, causing a large ball of magic to come flying towards them, suddenly Hermione was pulled away from Professor Klaus roughly, and she looked over to see Teddy there, smiling at her.

"Hey kid." He said, pulling her back.

Professor Klaus easily blocked the spell, and sent it flying back in the Orders direction, a quick protego from Dumbledore stopped it.

"H-How did you find me?" Hermione asked, but before Teddy could answer she was grabbed by Ron.

"Back off my wife Nott." He growled, wrapping his arm around Hermione's shoulders.

"I've wanted to do this for so long." Hermione mumbled, and then with as much force as she could muster she punched him right in the balls. **(A\N: I wrote that so elegantly.)**

"Nice shot kid!" Teddy said, smiling at her, as Ron fell to his knees, hands over his crotch in pain.

"Teddy get her out of here!" She heard Draco shout, and she whipped around to face him quickly.

"If you think I'm gonna leave here without you then you've got another thing coming mister!"

"You don't have a wand." He shouted back, dueling with a random servant of Klaus's, they were coming out of the woodwork now.

"Teddy give me your wand." Hermione said, turning to face him with a glare.

"I was given strict orders to remove you from the building instantly." He said, grabbing her arm gently and attempting to pull her out of harms way.

"Theodore Nott you give me your wand right this second or I swear I will castrate you!" She yelled, hands on her hips.

"God I've missed your fiery attitude. I knew you'd be like this so I brought an extra wand." He said, pulling a wand out of his cloak and handing it to her.

As soon as her hand wrapped around the wand she felt empowered, the fire was back in her eyes, but her first order of business wasn't to fight, oh no, she had important business to attend to.

Professor Klaus was wandlessly fighting Lupin, Snape, and mad-eye at the same time, but he was distracted enough for her to do what she needed to.

Very slowly she leaned down and with the wand she cut a piece of his cloak from the bottom.

With a levitation charm she let the cloth land on his arm, and he quickly flicked it off.

Cilia's large eyes grew even wider as she stared at the cloth floating in her direction, and she reached her small arms up to grab it, standing on the very tips of her toes. When her fingers clasped around the cloth she stared at it as if she were dying of thirst and it was water.

"Master has presented Cilia with clothing. Cilia is Free!" Her voice was small at first, but grew stronger as she stared up at him, tears brimming her eyes.

Klaus paid no attention to her as he continued firing spells, and the small elf put all of her strength into a strong protego to block the order from one of Klaus's nastier spells.

Once Hermione was sure Cilia could hold her own, she began fighting, casting curses and spells in every direction.

Right when she was casting a body binding spell she was shoved to the side by Blaise, just as a jet of green light shot past her head.

"I'll watch your back, you watch mine?" He asks, and she nods.

"So how've you been?" He asked, their backs pressed together as the fought off attackers on either side of them.

"Oh just peachy." She said, throwing a particularly nasty curse she was slightly ashamed of even knowing.

"Good to know." He said, as they threw a stupefy at oncoming death eaters. **(A\N: Just gonna call them that cause I don't know what else to call them lol.)**

As they were fighting off Death Eaters they slowly made their way across the room, narrowly missing curses headed right at them.

As Hermione was blocking a spell from Henrietta she felt someone run into her, and turned to see Draco standing there, staring down at her.

"Hi." He said, smiling at her.

"Hi." She whispered, and then he was pressing his lips to hers, and she felt her knees go weak slightly at the feelings rushing through her, feelings she never thought she'd be fortunate enough to feel again.

"I love you." He said, pressing his forehead to hers.

"I love you too."

She should have known the perfect moment couldn't have lasted very long.

"Draco, Hermione look out!" They heard Lupin suddenly shout, and they turned to see Professor Klaus casting a curse at them.

Draco knew they wouldn't have the time to move so he quickly shoved Hermione behind him, preparing to take the full force of the curse for her.

Just as it was about to hit, Snape dived in front of Draco, the curse hitting him square in the chest.

"NO!" Draco shouted, falling to his knees next to Snape who was gasping for breath.

"You- You were always like a s-son to me Draco. Always." He gasped out, blood trailing from his lips.

"Don't-Don't do that. Don't say your goodbyes, you can't do this, you can't die for me." Draco cried, tears streaming down his face as Snape grasped his hand weakly.

"Anything for you Draco." He choked out, smiling softly, before taking one last gasping breath, and then his hand went limp in Draco's, and he stared unseeingly at the ceiling.

The air around Draco crackled, and sparked as he slowly turned his gaze to Professor Klaus's smirking face.

"Never liked him anyway." He said, smiling, and that was the breaking point for Draco, the whole room seemed to vibrate from the magic flowing from Draco, the chandelier above was shaking violently, and small cracks were appearing in the floor around Draco.

He stood up, carefully stepping over Snape's body, he seemed perfectly calm, but Hermione knew better, and even Professor Klaus seemed to sense he had pushed the boy over the edge.

Draco's wand slipped from his hand, clattering to the floor, and he cocked his head to the side, as if studying Klaus, looking for his weakest part.

"Do you really think you're a match for me? You're nothing but a boy." Klaus hissed, sounding amused at the mere thought of Draco attempting battle with him.

Draco didn't speak, but flicked his wrist toward the ceiling, smirking slightly.

A loud cracking noise filled the room, and everyone looked up to see a crack quickly making it's way around the chandelier, and then it was falling, ceiling and all, directly onto Klaus.

Every person in the room held their breath, knowing that that alone wouldn't kill Professor Klaus, but still hoping it would.

Suddenly the whole thing was pushed away quickly, and as Klaus stood up everyone took a step back from him.

The whites of his eyes had turned black, his golden eyes were literally glowing, and his canines had elongated, in short, he looked like a vicious vampire, but he was much much worse.

And he was pissed.

The adrenaline rushing through Draco had faded, and only now did he realize the danger he had just put himself and everyone around him in.

"So you want to play rough?" Klaus growled, his voice much deeper, much more menacing.

And in less than a second, he had crossed the room and pressed Draco against the wall roughly, lifting him by his neck.

"Then let's play rough." He smirked, pushing Draco's head to the side.

Hermione had been throwing every spell she could think of at Klaus, her heart pounding in her ears, but nothing affected him, not even the killing curse.

Teddy, Pansy, Blaise, and even Dumbledore had joined in throwing their curses, but nothing, he couldn't be touched.

Hermione's heart came to a stop as she watched him sink his fangs into Draco's neck, a scream ripping from her throat without even realizing it.

"NO! NO! NO! PLEASE!" She screamed, running up to Klaus and grabbing his arm, trying to pull him off of him.

Klaus just shoved her away roughly, not even fazed.

Draco's body had gone completely still, and he was staring at Hermione without moving.

And as Klaus dropped Draco to the ground, Hermione felt her world go black, feeling Teddy and Blaise catch her just before she crashed to the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>DON'T KILL ME! DO NOT KILL ME! I swear you'll regret it if you kill me, or stop reading (That sounded like a threat haha) I am very sorry I ended it this way, I couldn't resist.<strong>


	28. Do Not Call Me Mental

**So very very sorry this has taken so long! I don't deserve your forgiveness and I give you all permission to kill me... And I say that because I know you won't or otherwise the story will never be finished.**

**I had a revival I was preforming in and I had to practice every single day, I never caught a break, and then the actual revival came along, those days were filled with heading to the theater to preform sound checks, fix the lighting, go into make-up and wardrobe, then preforming, and by the time the day was finished I was exhausted. Then after the revival was finished I came down with severe strep throat, yay. -_-  
><strong>

**Whilst I was ill I started writing on this chapter, and almost had it completely finished when my computer crashed and I lost EVERYTHING. Thus sending me into a major funk and I was unable to ever be pleased with how the rewritten chapter came out. I erased the entire thing many times before finally being pleased.  
><strong>

**Once again, I apologize profusely, and I hope I haven't lost all of my readers.**

**Also this chapter has a lot of Teddy/Hermione fluff, so much that it's nearly gag worthy, but it is strictly friendship fluff.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>When Hermione opened her eyes again she was lying in the hospital wing, and momentarily she thought she was dreaming because she had dreamed of waking up in Hogwarts countless times.<p>

Then her brain clears and she remembers in vivid detail everything that transpired, the almost wedding, Snape's death, Draco's.. Draco!

She looks around the room frantically in search of anyone who could assure her that Draco is okay, but instead of finding a professor, or Madam Pomfrey, she finds the object of her troubled thoughts.

"Draco?" She croaks out, her voice hoarse from lack of use.

She clears her throat and calls his name a bit louder, when he doesn't respond she begins to grow a bit more worried, the only thing keeping her calm being the steady rise and fall of his chest indicating that he is in fact alive.

"Madam Pomfrey?" She calls out, relieved when the woman scurries into the room only a moment later.

"Oh dear you're finally awake, you gave everyone quite a scare when you blacked out." She says, waving her wand over Hermione to check her vitals.

"Madam Pomfrey." She says her name softly, and the woman freezes.

"Why isn't Draco waking up?" She asks, and Madam Pomfrey looks down, refusing to meet Hermione's eyes.

"Please, tell me." She begs, her voice quivering in fear.

"When he was bit, Klaus's venom leaked into his veins, and began changing him." She pauses as Hermione gasps out loud.

"Please tell me the change was stopped." Her voice breaks once more, her fear bubbling up in her throat.

"Yes, I managed to stop the venom before it reached his heart which would have finalized a change. But when the venom hit the spell block it began attacking his other important organs, we stopped that as well, but he has been in a comatose state ever since."

"W-when will he wake up?" Hermione feared the answer more than anything, but she had to know.

"I think you've heard enough you should rest."

"When. Will. He. Wake. Up?" She asked again, refusing to back down.

"I don't know if he ever will." A sob escaped from Hermione's throat at the woman's words, and she felt like the room was suddenly shrinking around her, the walls slowly closing in, suffocating her.

"No. He has to wake up, he has to." She states, ignoring the tear escaping from her eye and making it's slow descent down her face.

"I'm sorry Miss Granger, I wish I could give you better news I truly do." She says, petting Hermione's head gently, she's about to say more when there's a knock on the door.

"Come in." Madam Pomfrey calls, losing her mother hen tone and going back to the stern witch she usually is.

Teddy walks in, a stuffed animal clutched in his hand. His eyes light up as he sees Hermione awake, a smile spreading across his face.

"About time you woke up Herms!" He exclaims, running over to her and pulling her into a tight hug.

"What have I told you about calling me that?" She growls halfheartedly happy to see someone who could keep her mind off of the thoughts of Draco possibly never waking up.

He instinctively covers his crotch, remembering her threats. "Sorry, very sorry, please don't remove my balls. Still very fond of them." He says, and she smiles.

"What's that in your hand?" She asks, and he holds up a teddy bear, fur the same shade of brown as his hair, and wearing a Slytherin tie.

"I got this for you, figured my little niece or nephew would like to have something to make them think of their Uncle Teddy." He smiles as she takes the bear, clutching it to her chest.

"That's very sweet of you." She says, leaning into his side. "What are best friends for?" He smiles, wrapping his arm around her and squeezing her gently.

"I'll ask Blaise the next time I see him." She says, and he sticks his tongue out at her.

"Oh very mature." She states, and he rolls his eyes. "You should appreciate me more, you've no idea how many people taunted me for walking down the halls with a teddy bear in my hand." He sniffs as if he's about to cry, and it causes her to let out a giggle.

Teddy's eyes strayed from hers to Draco's momentarily, and instantly the light mood dissipates, a darker, much more serious one taking it's place.

"Has Madam Pomfrey said anything about his condition? She really wouldn't reveal much whenever any of us asked her." He asks, and she repeats to him exactly what Madam Pomfrey told her, not noticing that she's crying until he starts wiping away her tears.

"Hey hey, don't be like that. You know how strong Draco is, he's not gonna give up so easily, he's the most stubborn bastard I've ever met." He says, sounding as if he's holding off his own emotions for her sake.

"What if he doesn't Teddy?" She asks, knowing he can't really give her much of an answer but asking anyway.

"I don't know, but if he doesn't, I'll be there with you every step of the way, and so will Pansy and Blaise." He whispers, interlacing their fingers and squeezing her hand comfortingly.

A sharp kick from the baby that hit Teddy in the ribs ended the sweet moment.

"Ahh, that is definitely D's kid." He says, rubbing his side. "You're such a wimp." Hermione states, and he once again immaturely sticks his tongue out at her.

* * *

><p>Professor Klaus had seen many people go mad in his days of living, but Ronald Weasley's was by far the most annoying.<p>

"YOU PROMISED SHE WOULD BE MINE! AND YOU LET HER SLIP THROUGH YOUR BLOODY FINGERS!" He shrieked, tugging at his hair as he paces back and forth through the room.

"We can make this work Mr. Weasley would you please shut the hell up." He groans, feeling a headache coming on even though he was incapable of having one.

"HOW IS THIS SUPPOSED TO WORK?! ARE YOU MENTAL? SHE IS GONE, NOT HERE, BACK IN THE ARMS OF THE FERRET!" He shrieks once more, and Klaus lets out a growl.

"Do. Not. Call. Me. Mental." His voice is dangerously low as he speaks, and Ron instantly stops his pacing and lets out a scared squeak.

"S-sorry." He mumbles, staring down at his feet looking as if he's about to wet his pants.

"Now if you would sit down and behave calmly, I can explain exactly how this could work." He says, interlacing his fingers together under his chin.

Ron instantly drops down in a chair close to where he was standing and makes sure to not even breath loudly.

"First of all, you need not worry about her being back in Mr. Malfoy's arms because there is no way he could have survived the bite I gave him, my venom does not have the ability to change people, they all die or are comatose for the rest of their lives." He says, and Ron instantly smiles.

"Second of all, to complete our plan we needed access to the Forbidden Forrest which is on Hogwarts grounds. With the young Malfoy's death on her shoulders Miss Granger will be disoriented, and very easy to control. A simple Imperio and she'll be bending to my very will, this will work out in our favor. I assure you." He states, arching his eyebrow when he can tell that Ron is going to ask more.

"What do we need in the Forbidden Forrest?" He blurts out, leaning farther away from Klaus in fear that his questioning will cause him to lash out.

"Located in the darkest parts of the Forbidden Forrest is the _Deținător de minți _the Romanian root that literally means Keeper of Minds. Once the root is obtained we will have to wait until Miss Granger's little brat is born, and then the plan will fall into place."

"And what is the plan exactly?" Ron asks, biting his lip. "In due time Mr. Weasley." Is all Klaus says before he gets up and walks out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Alright Miss Granger you are free to leave." Madam Pomfrey says after she's finished checking Hermione's vitals once again.<p>

"A-Are you sure?" Hermione asks, glancing in Draco's direction. The mediwitch smiles at her sympathetically.

"Yes I'm sure, and just so you know, I already got permission from Professor Dumbledore for you to come back to check on Draco anytime you please, even if it's in the middle of the night." She says, rubbing Hermione's back gently.

"Thank you Madam Pomfrey." She says, leaning up to hug the woman tightly, taking her by surprise.

"Before you go there's someone that wants to see you." She says, and then the doors open and Hermione's parents rush in.

"Mom! Dad!" Hermione exclaims, running to them as the wrap their arms around her tightly. "Oh my baby girl!" Her mother cried, tears streaming down her face.

"We came and saw you while you were unconscious, but when you woke up we were talking to Dumbledore and we only just found out." Her dad says, running his fingers through her hair gently.

"It's okay, you're here now that's all that matters." Hermione says through her tears.

"Don't you ever scare us like that again." Her mom says once she's finally got control of her tears. "I'll do my best." Hermione whispers, hugging her parents once again.

After sitting with her parents for a few more minutes they said they had to go back and talk to Dumbledore.

"We're talking to him about letting us stay at Hogwarts until the baby's born." Her mom says, and Hermione smiles wide.

"Are you serious?!" She asks, and they both nod. "Now don't worry, we're not gonna be the embarrassing parents and eat lunch with you and follow you to class, but we'll be here whenever you need us, no more having to send us an owl to get us." Her dad says and they laugh.

"We'll see you in a bit sweetie, we love you." Her mom says, kissing her on the forehead before they leave.

"Alright dear are you ready?" Madam Pomfrey asks, fussing over Hermione as she gathers her things.

"As I'll ever be." She says, as the door to the hospital wing opens and Pansy, Blaise, and Teddy walk in.

"We figured we'd escort you to your room." Pansy says, running up to Hermione and hugging her tightly. "That would be lovely." Hermione says, smiling as Teddy and Blaise loop their arms through hers.

As soon as they get out into the corridor everyone stills and goes quiet, their eyes focused on Hermione.

Then some Gryffindor girl walks up and pulls Hermione into a hug, Hermione recognized her as the 5th year girl that confronted her the day she got out of the hospital after Ron raped her.

"I never doubted you." The girl says, her voice full of sickly sweet pity.

"Bullshit." Hermione says monotonously, pushing the girl off of her roughly.

"And that goes for all of you too. None of you were there for me, in fact you belittled me, and insulted me, and completely supported Ron. But now that you realize you were supporting the wrong person, you're gonna start being all sweet to me to save your own asses so you don't look like pricks. And you actually expect me to just pretend that we're all friends? I hate to break it to you, but I have more self respect than that." She says, her voice stern.

When everyone in the room is still staring at her after about a minute she clears her throat awkwardly.

"C-carry on." She says, and instantly the room is filled with the subtle buzzing of whispers, all of them about her.

Out of the crowd Harry started walking towards her, very obviously nervous.

"I'm proud of you Mione, and I'm so sorry I ever doubted you." He says, and she smiles at him.  
>"I've already forgiven you Harry." She says and he smiles softly. "Yeah I know, but I'll spend the rest of my life trying to make it up to you no matter how many times you forgive me." He says, and they both laugh a bit.<p>

"I'm gonna hug you now okay?" He asks, and she nods, pulling her arms from Teddy and Blaise's and wrapping them around him tightly.

"You'll always be my best friend, even if I'm not yours." He says, squeezing her, before pulling back, tears shining in his eyes.

"You're in my top 5." She teases, hugging Harry once more before looping her arms back through Teddy and Blaise's.

As she walked off towards her room, Harry stared after her, longing to be as close to her as he used to be.

"I promise you Hermione, I'll get Ron for you. Even if it kills me."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was interesting. I have never had such a hard time writing a chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. I'll do my best to update faster.<strong>


	29. Well done Neville

**Hey guys, I got this chapter wrote as quickly as I could, but I could only write a little at a time because of Thanksgiving and Christmas shopping. As of right now it's only 22 days until Christmas and my 18th birthday. :D  
><strong>

**What do you guys usually do for Christmas, or if you don't celebrate Christmas what do you do? I 'Always' go over to my grandma's still in our Pajamas, open our biggest gift, and then one by one we all go through our stocking's together. Then we go home and get dressed, and then we have a huge family dinner cooked by my Grandma and Mom that has Turkey, Ham, Chicken, Dressing, dumplings, and homemade mashed potatoes. Then we open all of our presents together. It's really great. :)**

**Haha sorry for rambling on, I get really excited about Christmas. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, awesome Neville moment ahead!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Every day Hermione would go to the hospital wing, every day she'd tell him stories about everything and nothing, sometimes she'd cry, sometimes she'd get angry, but every day, Draco showed no sign of waking up. His skin was such a sickly pale it was nearly gray, he was cold to the touch, if it weren't for his labored breathing he would seem to be a corpse.<p>

It had been nearly a month since she was brought back to Hogwarts, her stomach grew everyday and she was due in a little over a month, she feared more than anything that Draco wouldn't be awake in time to meet his child.

"Today I was eating a bowl of grapes, and I always prop the bowl up on my belly, and the baby kicked it right off in the floor." She laughed as she held Draco's unmoving hand.

"Teddy raced to pick them all up before I could even move." She smiled softly, thinking of how good Teddy had been to her.

He'd taken up a permanent residence on the couch in her common room, always getting her the food she craved, always taking care of her when she didn't feel good, he'd become her rock, the glue that held her together, keeping her from falling apart and breaking down.

"He's such a great friend Draco, and he really misses you. Sometimes when he thinks I'm asleep I hear him crying, he's worried his best friend won't wake up. You have to prove him wrong Draco, prove everyone wrong, nobody believe you'll wake up, but I know they're wrong, you have to wake up. You have to." Her voice cracked slightly and she bit down on her lip, forcing down the tears that seemed to just come from out of nowhere at any given time of the day.

"Miss Granger, I'm sorry but you're classes are going to start soon and I know you won't want to miss them." Madam Pomfrey says, placing a hand on Hermione's shoulder gently.

"O-of course, thank you Madam Pomfrey." She says, clearing her throat and wiping at her eyes.

"I'll see you in a bit Draco, I love you." She whispers, leaning down to press her lips to his forehead.

When she walked out of the hospital wing Teddy was there as usual waiting for her.

"Where to miss?" He asks, looping his arm through hers.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts." She says, smiling softly at him.

Since Professor Klaus was quite obviously not working there any longer Lupin took back his old position, and Dumbledore had called an old colleague of his, Horace Slughorn, to teach potions.

"Here we are milady." Teddy said with a smile, as they walked in.

"Thank you kind sir." She says as he pulls out her chair and then sits next to him.

"I tell you, she's a slut, Malfoy's been dead for a month and she's already shagging Nott." The whisper sounded loudly, obviously meant for Hermione to hear, and she knew that voice very very well.

"First off, Draco's not dead, second of all, I couldn't shag Teddy even if I wanted to, I'm too far along in my pregnancy, and I'd rather be shagging Teddy than be pining after a rapist for months." Hermione states, making Lavender glare at her.

"I refuse to believe my Won Won would do such a thing." She snaps, and Hermione rolls her eyes.

"Oh shut the hell up Lavender." Neville Longbottom exclaims, and everyone stares at him in shock.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" Lavender screeches, and Neville looks frightened momentarily, but he swallows heavily and glares right back at her.

"I said Shut. The. Hell. Up. Or is your brain so very filled with stupidity that you fail to understand even the simplest of commands?" He says, sounding a lot more courageous than he felt.

The room was filled with a deadly silence for what felt like hours as Neville and Lavender continued glaring at each other, and then suddenly everyone, aside from the two of them, broke into a thunderous applause, cheering loudly.

"Well done man!" Seamus Finnegan exclaims, slapping Neville on the back proudly. Neville smiles at everyone gratefully, but slowly his eyes slide to Hermione's, worrying that he overstepped himself.

But as she smiles at him widely and mouths 'thank you' he can't help but feel overjoyed, standing up for one of his friends felt wonderful.

"Wow Neville, that was amazing. I was wondering if you'd like to go out sometime?" Katie Bell says, batting her eyelashes at him flirtatiously.

"Thanks Katie, but no thanks, I've got my eye on someone else." He says, turning back to face the front of the class room, thoughts of Luna Lovegood swirling through his mind.

"What's all that ruckus?" Lupin says, a smile in his eyes as he walks into the room.

"Neville Longbottom stood up for Hermione to Lavender Brown." Teddy says, and Lupin stares at Neville in shock.

"Well done Mister Longbottom, 10 points to Gryffindor." He says, and Neville blushes, his shy side showing again.

"B-but Professor! He insulted me!" Spluttered Lavender, and Lupin arched his eyebrow at her.

"What exactly happened Miss Granger?" He asks, knowing Hermione wouldn't lie.

True to his beliefs she repeated the story in great detail, belaying everything both Neville and Lavender said.

"Ah, well I see then. Mister Longbottom, 20 points to Gryffindor. Miss Brown, detention tonight with Filch." He says, and everyone snickers quietly as Lavender turns purple in the face, her mouth opening and closing like a fish.

"Well then, let's start our lesson shall we?"

* * *

><p>Ron paced his room frantically, thoughts of Hermione rushing through his mind. He craved her so much, longed to see her, touch her, everything. He'd kill for it.<p>

A snarl ripped from his throat as an image of Hermione sleeping with that ferret popped into his head.

"Soon Mione, soon you will be back in my arms and I'll make you forget all about him." He whispers, tugging at his hair.

"But first I have to kill that little brat of yours." He growls, excitement dancing in his eyes as he pictured killing the infant.

"You will be mine forever, I promise."

* * *

><p>A couple hours later Hermione was in the library with Teddy and Neville, working on an assignment for Potions class, when she was filled with an irresistible urge to get up and find a different book.<p>

She could vaguely hear Teddy asking her where she was going, but she ignored him, she Had to go find this book right now.

She started walking faster, her heart racing, terrified at the thought of not finding this book, she came to a stop in an aisle in the restricted section, she didn't even remember coming back here, but it didn't matter, she had to get this book.

She browsed the aisle quickly, her eyes scanning over every title quickly, her heart pounding in her ears, she was getting closer, she could feel it.

She froze suddenly as her eyes caught the title she was looking for, and with a shaking hand she reached out and grabbed it, her eyes scanning the title repeatedly, her tongue darting out to lick her lips in excitement.

_Dangerous roots and how to use them. _

Her heart finally calmed as she began flipping through the pages, stopping as one particular page title caught her eye.

_Deținător de minți (Deh-tea-nah-tore deh minty-ee) Romanian, translation: Keeper of Minds. _

A smile spread across her face at the sight of it, a smile very unlike hers, in fact, it strongly resembled Professor Klaus.

* * *

><p>Outside of Hogwarts, Professor Klaus gave an evil smile as he watched Hermione stuff the book into her satchel. His plan was working out exactly as he planned.<p>

* * *

><p>Hermione shook her head, confusion covering her face. "How did I get in here?" She muttered to herself, as she turned around and made her way back to Teddy and Neville.<p>

"There you are! Why'd you run off like that?" Teddy asked, running up to her.

"I-I don't know. I don't even remember what I did." She says honestly, her eyebrows scrunching together as she desperately tried to remember anything that had taken place.

She looked up to see Teddy looking worried, and instantly she felt guilty, she didn't want to put anymore on his plate.

"It's probably just my pregnancy hormones acting up." She says, smiling at him, and he nods in agreement but it's obvious he doesn't believe her.

As she sits back down she notices her Satchel is heaver than it was a moment ago and she peeks into it, her confusion growing even more as she reads the title.

At first she decides to put it back, but her curiosity gets the best of her and she decides she'll just take it for today, and put it back tomorrow after she's done reading it.

Little does she know, she's just made the worst decision she could ever make.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, what do you think? Was it horrible? This chapter was slightly short, but I'm already working on the next chapter, so I should have it up by Christmas. :) <strong>

**If you liked it review because most people just favorite but they don't review at all.  
><strong>

**Oh yeah, on a random note, I was told that I needed to make a fan page on Facebook for this story so I could update people on when I started writing, and give sneak peeks to upcoming chapters. I think that would be a bit too cocky though I am flattered that people like my story enough to want a fanpage lol.  
><strong>

**Love you guys! :)  
><strong>


	30. Please Wake Up

**The reason this chapter was posted so quickly is because my entire family, aside from myself, came down with the flu, and I stayed holed up in my room so I could avoid catching it. (So far my avoidance is successful, woo!) But anyway, since I've been literally holed up in my room for nearly a week I've had plenty of time to write.  
><strong>

**On a side note, I had my birthday party today, my family decorated it in Slytherin colors, and I got a Slytherin cake. :') Oh how I love them. (I have a picture of my cake on my facebook, add me!) I got my senior ring (It has a photography camera on the side, just what I wanted!) and some awesome clothes from a Halloween magazine, I got this jacket that looks like a wizard cloak! It makes me happy.  
><strong>

**16 days until Christmas and I turn 18. :D  
><strong>

**And just as one of my reviewer's requested this chapter is longer than the last one. :)  
><strong>

**Enjoy the chapter!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Later that night Hermione was relaxing in a chair next to Draco's bed in the hospital wing, her Defense Against the Dark Arts book propped up in her lap.<p>

"Something weird happened today, I don't remember anything, all I know is one second I'm sitting with Teddy and Neville at a table towards the front of the library, and then suddenly I'm standing in the restricted section with some book about roots in my bag. It was rather odd, worried Teddy quite a bit, and to be honest it worried me too. What do you think?" She asks, not even looking up at Draco, she'd grown used to having no response.

Once again, her question was met with complete silence aside from his quiet breathing, and despite not expecting a response, her heart sank slightly.

To get her mind off of Draco she pulled the mysterious book out of her back and set it on her lap, contemplating whether or not she should read it.

As if the book was answering for her, it opened itself, turning to a page towards the middle.

"_Deținător de minți_." She read the title out loud, her eyes scanning over the page.

_The _Deținător de minți,_ though it is exceedingly rare, it is most commonly found in Romania and Scotland, in places where sunlight is extremely scarce, the roots of the _Deținător de minți_ are a deep purple with veins crisscrossing along the length of them, from the roots grows a flower that let's off a very calming aroma, in close vicinity of this flower one is advised to keep their nose and mouth covered or risk passing out. _

_If you take the flower stem, and crush it into a bowl filled with troll spit it instantly becomes a powerful healing salve, if spread over a wound it will heal it instantaneously, if ingested it will heal any poison that is in the bloodstream. It is extremely powerful, but there are only 7 of these plants known to exist in the entire world, all of them spread across Romania and Scotland, protected by the strongest spells, and creatures. There are rumors that if you go deep enough into the Forbidden Forrest surrounding Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry you can find a whole field of them, protected by the most fiercest of creatures, but this has never been proved because it is much too dangerous, and those who have went searching for it, have never returned.  
><em>

_Growing beneath the flower, are the previously mentioned roots, these roots are nothing like the flower, and they are very dangerous, a simple brush against flesh and they cause instant death. True to their name _Deținător de minți_ meaning Keeper of Minds, if sliced open, the liquid that runs from the root, if ingested, will cause the victim to lose complete control of their mind, the only people that can survive this are infants, because they haven't understood how to use their minds yet it will not affect them, if an adult ingests the liquid they will fight for control of their minds, causing it to implode on itself, an extremely painful death. Once the infants mind has been controlled, the one who made them drink will be able to control them, they will mentally grow very quickly, gaining the ability to speak and walk faster than any other child, but they will grow in their new masters image, any abilities that the master has, they will have, but with the mindset of a small child, making them extremely dangerous, and must be killed on sight, for the only known cure is the flower growing from the roots, but by pulling up the roots the flower is destroyed, and the plant in itself is too rare for another flower to be discovered in time before the child's mind is completely lost. To get the mind control to work, the infant must also ingest his or her parents blood, this will complete the process, thus making the child completely brain dead until the host takes over.  
><em>

Hermione slammed the book shut as soon as she finished reading, disgust filling her at the thought of someone harming an innocent child like that, but the more she thought about it, the more it made sense. _  
><em>

"I'd never let anything happen to your child." She remembered Klaus saying those words in the most threatening way, she remembered how he always made sure her child couldn't be harmed, he was protective of the baby, at first she assumed that he had enough of a heart to not want to hurt a child, but now as the realization crashed over her she knew he had no heart, his entire plan was to harm the child. Harm her child.

Her breathing sped up as her heart slammed against her rib cage, fear coursing through her veins.

She stuffed the book into her bag quickly, standing up and heading towards the door.

"Miss Granger, what's wrong? You look like you've seen a dementor." Madam Pomfrey spoke up right as Hermione's hand reached the door.

"I know what Klaus's plan is, and I'm going to tell-." In the middle of her sentence she was hit with an excruciating pain between her legs.

A scream ripped from her throat and she felt her knees buckle as she crashed to the floor, her arms wrapped around her stomach protectively.

"Miss Granger!" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed, running to her and picking back up. "Something's wrong." Hermione bit out between clenched teeth, tears streaming down her face from the pain.

"Do you think it's the baby?" Madam Pomfrey asks as she helps Hermione onto a bed carefully.

"I don't know." Hermione cried, fear filling her at the thought of something being wrong with her baby.

"Okay honey, I'm going to preform as spell to see what's wrong, but I need you to be still for me okay?" Her voice was calm as she spoke, but she was obviously worried.

"_R__ivelare_." She muttered under her breath, waving her wand over Hermione's stomach.

"Oh my." Hermione's heart jumped into her throat as the words slipped from Madam Pomfrey's mouth.

"What? What is it?" She asked, staring up at the mediwitch fearfully, the pain beginning to fade slowly.

"You're having contractions." She said, causing Hermione's eyes to widen. "W-what?! No! I can't be, it's too early." She exclaimed, reaching up and grabbing Madam Pomfrey's arm tightly.

"I can help ma'am." A small voice sounded from the doorway, and both witches turned quickly in shock.

"Cilia!" Hermione exclaimed, staring at the small house elf. "Hello Miss Granger, Cilia is very pleased to see you." She said, bowing down until her large ears touched the floor.

"What do you mean you can help?" Madam Pomfrey asks, and the elf looks at Hermione for permission to touch her stomach.

At Hermione's nod, she hops up on the bed and places her hands over her stomach a glow emitting from her small palms.

"When Klaus was still Cilia's master, he made Cilia learn how to stop contractions so Miss Granger could carry the little baby to full term." She said nervously, as if she was scared she'd get into trouble for admitting that.

"Thank you very much Cilia." Hermione said, relieved as all of the discomfort faded into nothing.

"Because of you, Cilia is a free elf now. Cilia will do anything to repay Miss Granger." She squeaks, hopping back off of the bed as Hermione sits up.

"You don't have to repay me Cilia." Hermione said, smiling at Cilia softly. "No, Cilia must help Miss Granger. Miss Granger is so nice to Cilia. Master was so mean. And you saved Cilia. Cilia must repay that debt. Cilia will." She said determinedly, making sure Hermione knew that she wouldn't back down.

"Well thank you very much Cilia. I am very grateful." She smiled, causing the house elf to blush.

"You're welcome Miss Granger." She said, before popping out of the room.

"Miss Granger, I know you're going to absolutely hate me for saying this..." Madam Pomfrey trailed off, knowing how much Hermione would despise her next words.

"No, don't say it." Hermione said, her eyes wide.

"You need to be on bed rest until the baby is born." She says, taking a step back as Hermione sucks in a deep breath.

"B-but, my classes! Homework! How will I complete my essays?" She exclaimed, her heart dropping at the thought of missing out on learning more.

"Mister Nott, Mister Zabini, Miss Parkinson, and Mister Potter can bring you your lessons, we can have a house elf bring you the books you'll require, or you can just have one of your friends get them. It will be dangerous if you go into labor again this early." She states, her voice going firm so Hermione could know there was no use arguing, her mind had been made up.

Hermione threw her head back against her pillow with a loud groan, just as the hospital doors burst open.

"Hermione are you okay?! A fifth year said they could hear you screaming in here?" Teddy shouts as he runs into the room, Blaise and Pansy on his tail.

"Oh good you're here, Miss Granger here has just went into premature labor." She says, pausing as the shocked expressions cross their faces.

"Don't worry, it was stopped, but she needs to remain on bed rest until the baby is born, and I need her friends to bring her her assignments, and make sure she stays in bed." She says, looking at all of them sternly.

"Yes ma'am." They all say, going over to Hermione's bedside.

"Honestly, I'm fine now. You don't have to do all of that." Hermione says, hoping she'll be able to convince them to let her up.

"Yeah, you're fine Now, what about later? I'm not letting anything happen to you or Teddy junior!" Teddy says, crossing his arms haughtily.

"You mean Blaise junior." Blaise says, giving Teddy a cocky smirk as Pansy laughs.

"I think it's obvious that it will be a girl, and will be named Pansy junior." She says, sticking up her nose as she sits on the edge of Hermione's bed.

As they all continue arguing over who the baby will be named after Hermione let's her gaze shift to Draco.

"You've got to wake up soon Dray, you have to be here to see your child when it's born." She thinks to herself as she stares at his unmoving body sadly.

"Please wake up soon."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there it is. I'm not sure how long it will take me for the next chapter because of all the Christmas stuff I'll be doing, and my boyfriend is coming down from Kansas soon so I'll be with him a lot. <strong>

**It wasn't much longer, but I really felt I needed to end it there. I promise I will get the update to you guys as quickly as I can!  
><strong>

**Merry almost Christmas! I love you guys!  
><strong>


	31. The Devinco curse

**I am so sorry, I truly am, my schedule has quadrupled lately with my getting a job as a cashier, which unfortunately cuts into writing time, but I've tried to really think this through in the times I wasn't writing, and I've really came up with a lot of ideas, I just couldn't figure out how to write them down. But I haven't had much of a chance to write because I've been working nearly every single day since I started working. **

**I was a bit disappointed in the lack of response in the last chapter.. People always beg me to update faster, yet when I do they don't respond to it, I do thank everyone who DID review, this chapter is for you. **

**OH and I got a review talking about how this story was horrible because of how I portrayed Ron and Harry and other characters, and I'd like to make sure people know that I don't actually think the characters are that way in real life. I don't think Ron would ever rape anyone, I don't think Ginny would behave that way, etc.. But this is fanfiction, I'm writing a story my way, in my own words, I didn't ask you to love it, I didn't ask you to like it, but there's absolutely no reason to bash my writing just because you don't appreciate how I portray the characters. **

**Okay, I've ranted I feel better. (Dear lord compared to that rant and my last authors rant you can see how much I've matured. O.O)**

**Also, I've made a YouTube channel for my photography editing and such, and I could really do with some feedback. Look me up. :) Brittny Gray (Mine should be the only channel with this exact spelling.)**

**I would like to point out that as of today (February 25th) It has been exactly one year since I was raped, and I'm as happy as can be now. :)**

**Anyway, onward Bros (I've been watching a LOT of PewDiePie lately)**

* * *

><p>Another week has passed, with Draco still comatose and giving no sign of waking up. Everyday Hermione grew more and more discouraged, but she stayed strong, she knew Draco wouldn't want her getting depressed, he would want her to hold onto hope, and stay happy, so that's what she did.<p>

Thunder crashes outside and she pulls her covers tighter around her body, sighing softly to herself, she glances over at her homework which she had long ago finished and reviewed countless times due to her boredom.

She runs her hand over her ever growing stomach and smiles softly when she feels a tiny foot press against her hand.

Finally the temptation gets the best of her and she carefully crawls out of bed, and slowly walks towards the door.

It's probably the 17th time that week that she's tried to sneak out of her room and into her kitchen to get a snack, and she's determined to get out of her room this time. She smirks triumphantly when she reaches her door, and her hand firmly grasps the handle, only to realize her door was now spelled shut, and her wand wasn't on her bedside table.

"Theodore Nott!" She growls pounding her fist against the door, and within minutes she can hear feet pounding towards her room.

Her door opens instantly and Teddy runs in eyes wide with fear as he scans her body rapidly.

"What?! Are you okay? Is it the baby?! Is it time?! Oh god it's time isn't it?" He asks, his voice rising in pitch as he starts heading toward her closet to get her bag to bring to the hospital wing, which Madam Pomfrey suggested she pack already just in case.

She grips his shoulder tightly and instantly he calms, realizing she's not in labor, only to tense a second later

"What are you doing out of bed again Hermione? You can't keep doing this." He says, leading her back to her bed, his hand on her back protectively.

"I just want some jello. I hate being stuck in bed, I'm really careful." She says, allowing him to coddle her as he pulled the covers up around her, jumping slightly as the thunder sounds once again.

"I will get you some jello. Blueberry is your favorite right?" He asks, fluffing her pillow behind her head.

"How did you know?" She asks, and he shrugs. "It's my job. I'll be right back. Stay. In. Bed young lady." He commands, pointing his finger at her sarcastically.

"Yes dad." She says, rolling her eyes as she gets comfortable. She gets fully relaxed, and begins to close her eyes, when she hears a crash from outside her door.

"Teddy?" She calls out, subconsciously reaching out for her wand that Teddy still had a hold of.

Another crash sounds, and she can hear her heart pounding in her ears, something's wrong.

Suddenly the light in her room goes out, leaving her in complete darkness, only illuminated by the lightning outside her window.

"Teddy?" She calls again, her voice lacking it's usual conviction. The sound of footsteps coming closer make her tense, she very slowly climbs out of bed, backing away from the door and heading towards the bathroom.

She's almost there when the door swings open, and the sight of familiar eyes causes her to freeze.

For a split second her heart begins to race excitedly, mistaking the grey eyes for much younger ones. And then lightning flashes, and she takes in the aged skin, the wrinkles around the eyes, the long blond hair, this is not her Draco.

"Hello miss Granger." Lucius Malfoy says calmly, walking into her room as if he had an invitation. She goes to speak, but no noise comes out, her nerves are getting the best of her.

"Don't be scared, I am not here to capture you, or harm you in any way, I'm here to deliver a message from my master." The left side of his mouth quirks up as if he's trying to smile at her but failing, and when the lightning strikes once more it makes it seem as if his eyes are glowing, causing him to look much more evil.

"As I'm sure you long ago figured out, my master requires the Deținător de minți root, an I'm sure you've worked out just exactly who he wants to use it on." He smirks, his eyes dropping to her stomach.

"You're comfortable with doing this to your own grandchild?" She asks, searching for some life in him.

"That child is a filthy little mudblood and I hold NO claim over it." He growls, his voice accented by a roll of thunder.

Her heart is thudding erratically in her ears, and without her wand she feels utterly exposed, but still she squares her shoulders and manages a glare, but he just laughs.

"Are you actually trying to appear strong when you're completely unarmed? Draco's right you are a real firecracker." He smirks, walking up to her. She takes a step back, and tenses when her back hits the door. She reaches back and grabs the doorknob, but to her dismay it won't budge, he spelled the door shut.

His hand comes up and grips her chin turning her face from side to side, studying her.

"You're not even a very attractive girl are you." He says it simply as if he were paying her a compliment, and when he pulls his hands back she doesn't fail to notice him wiping his hand on his robes as if rubbing her filth away.

"Now, where was I? Ah yes, the Deținător de minți, as I said before, my master needs it, and he needs you to get it for him." He says, looming over her.

"Your master can shove it." She says, glaring at him. By the way he clenches his jaw it is obvious he is attempting to contain his anger, but she still doesn't back down, she is not going to stand down, not now, not ever.

"I figured you would be, a bit... Stubborn. But that's okay my dear. We will fix that right away." He says, and then he presses his wand against her temple and he whispers _"Devinco,"_ And then she feels a cold chill spread across her, tingling from her fingertips to her toes.

Her eyes shut tightly as she shivers uncomfortably, and when she opens them again he's gone, looking around it's as if he was never there.

She's starting to think she's losing her mind when suddenly she's overcome once again by that cold feeling, but this time it doesn't go away, and it feels as if her brain is going numb.

Her breathing speeds up and she squeezes her eyes shut once more, and then suddenly her body goes slack and she opens her eyes again.

But this time it's different, gone are the chocolate brown eyes, in their place are a deep stormy gray. The eyes of Lucius Malfoy.

A snarl of disgust spreads across her face as she stares down at herself. "Filthy little mudblood." She mumbles, as she starts walking towards her bedroom door.

She pulls it open and steps out, her eyes barely glancing down at Teddy's form slumped against the wall. She stops at the counter in the kitchen as she notices her wand laying next to the knives, she grabs her wand inspecting it as she notices Teddy getting up out of the corner of her eye.

"H-Hermione?" He coughs, and then his eyes widen. "Hermione! Lucius was here! Are you okay?" He asks, limping over to her to make sure she's alright but stopping when she points her wand at his chest.

"Hermione?" He whispers, finally noticing her eyes. _Kill him. _She hears Lucius's voice in her head as if he were whispering in her ear, and for a moment her eyes fade back to their normal color, but it's not long before the grey is back.

_Kill him! Now! _Her hand begins trembling as she tries to fight off the urge to obey, she can not, will not let Teddy die, especially by her own hand.

"Hermione I know you're in there." Teddy says, inching towards her and holding his hands up to show he's not armed.

"SHUT UP." She growls, the tone of voice making it obvious that it's not her.

"Malfoy, let her go. Whatever you need, you can use me instead, just let her go." He says, his hand reaching up towards her wand.

Her face calms, and tears well up in her eyes as he pulls the wand out of her hand.

"Teddy?" She whispers, and he smiles, wrapping his arms around her in a hug.

"It's okay Hermione, it's okay." He says, rubbing her back gently, and then he suddenly tenses, a choked cry ripping from his throat as he pulls back and stares into her once again grey eyes.

"You're a fool Theodore Nott, your father would be ashamed." She whispers, smirking as he struggles to pull out the knife she just plunged into his back.

With a shuddered gasp he collapses to his knees and stares up at her, searching for any sign of Hermione in there.

"Hermione, if you-if you can hear me, k-know, this isn't your fault, you d-didn't do this okay, please remember that." He chokes out as blood dribbles from his lips.

Her hand comes out to caress his face and she sighs to herself. "Such a waste of Pure Blood." She whispers, gripping his shoulder and pushing him away from her, causing him to fall onto his back.

He grips her wrist, a tear slipping from his eye as he stares up at her, the corner of his mouth quirks up as he smiles softly at her, and then his eyes slip shut as his breathing slows.

She bends down and retrieves her wand from his hand and then turns and walks out of her common room, smirking as she does.

"Miss Granger where are you headed at this time of night?" The portrait of Amadeus calls from behind her, and she sighs rubbing her temples.

"I don't see how that's any of your business you great buffoon." She states before walking off, ignoring him attempting to get her attention.

She was just walking out of the door to Hogwarts Grounds when she heard footsteps behind her, she turned to see Argus Filch headed towards her panting.

His face spreads in a sickening grin as he grabbed her arm.

"Students aren't allowed out of the castle after 10PM. I finally gotcha you little brat." He says, yanking her back into the castle.

"I advise you unhand me this instant you vile piece of filth or I swear you will regret it." She hisses, but he refuses to let go.

"You leave me no choice." She growls, pulling her wand out of her pocket, and pointing it at him and casting a nonverbal Petrificus Totalus.

Instantly his arms and legs straighten as he stiffens, falling to the ground as if he were made of stone. And then turning once more she makes her way out of the castle, heading towards the Forbidden Forest.

Casting a Lumos charm she heads into the forest, walking much deeper than most would even dare, it takes over an hour to even reach her destination, and by then she feels slightly out of breath.

"Stupid mudblood whore can't even walk without getting winded." She mumbles, heading forward until her pathway is blocked by a dark shadow, slowly she looks up and sees something that makes her take a step back in shock.

* * *

><p>Back in the common room Teddy is lying in an ever growing puddle of his own blood, his breathing is coming out in short gasps, and he can't move at all, he's attempted to call out for help countless times, but every time he tries he chokes on the blood pooling in the back of his throat.<p>

His fingers grasp at the carpet around him, trying desperately to find his wand that he dropped when Lucius stupefied him. His whole body is beginning to go numb and he wants nothing more than to just fall asleep, but he knows he can't, he refuses to do so.

_Come on! Get up! _He screams in his head, struggling to pull himself into a sitting position, but not even getting an inch off the ground before collapsing in exhaustion. When he collapses his arms flail out and he smacks the leg of the coffee table, instantly he starts moving his arm in that direction until he finds it again and he grasps it as hard as he possibly can. He pulls with all of his might, nearly cheering when he feels himself start to turn over onto his side. A few more sharp tugs and he does it, he instantly turns his head and starts coughing up blood.

He opens his mouth to yell and chokes once more, blood dripping down his chin. He sucks in as much air as he can and calls the name he knows will answer.

"Dobby!" He says as loud as he can, and it's barely more than a whisper, but the echoing crack that sounds in the room only seconds later proves it was loud enough.

"Master Nott has called Dob-" The elf ends in a gasp, his large eyes growing wider as he sees all of the blood.

"Dobby will get help right away Master Nott!" He squeaks before popping out of the room once more. Teddy coughs violently, his throat seizing up as pain shoots through his spine.

His vision begins to fade, and his breathing slows, falling asleep starts sounding better and better. _No! Theodore Nott get your bloody arse off of this floor._

Just as he begins succumbing to sleep the portrait slams open and Dumbledore and McGonagall run in, their eyes wide.

Teddy barely has time to see them running towards him before his vision fades to black, and his breathing comes to a stop.

* * *

><p>Hermione's eyes widen as she stares at the growling creature before her, it's snout pulled back in a snarl, blood from it's last kill dripping from it's fangs, as lightning strikes it causes it's yellow eyes to glow. She raises her wand and points it at the werewolf's chest, the killing curse on the tip of her tongue, when with a growl, it lunges.<p>

She barely has time to sidestep it before it's lunging again, she points her wand and mutters the curse and a jet of green light shoots from the tip of her wand, and with a yelp the werewolf falls to the ground, it's eyes fading back into that of a human as the werewolf recedes, leaving a man no older than 30 in it's place.

* * *

><p>With a powerful Levitation spell Teddy was very carefully brought to the Hospital Wing, and Madam Pomfrey instantly began healing him. Dumbledore himself helps in the healing process to speed it up, and soon Teddy's breathing begins to even out, and his eyes flutter open slowly, sweat covering his forehead.<p>

"Who did this to you boy?" Dumbledore whispers, smoothing Teddy's hair back from his face.

"L-Lucius Malfoy." He chokes out, and Dumbledore turns to search for him, stopping when Teddy's hand shoots out and grabs his wrist.

"H-Hermione, Lucius has Hermione. But he's- he's her." He whispers, confusing the whole room. "It's the medicine, it's making him talk funny." Madam Pomfrey explains, and Teddy shakes his head violently.

"No! D-Dumbledore, Lucius is somehow inside Hermione's mind. When you see her y-you'll know, her eyes, h-her eyes are his." He says, his eyes growing heavy as Madam Pomfrey gives him another potion.

"Dumbledore, the Devinco curse." McGonagall says, and Dumbledore sighs. "I was afraid of that." He says, and then looks up at Madam Pomfrey.

"Poppy, finish treating him and then come help us search, Miss Granger may be injured and we'll need you right away." Dumbledore says, placing a gentle hand on Pomfrey's elbow.

She nods her head as she continues scanning him with her wand for any other injuries, once she's finished she gives Teddy a sleeping potion to help him stay asleep as the wound in his back continues to heal.

After putting protective charms around his and Draco's bed she follows Dumbledore and McGonagall out the door, instantly beginning their search for Hermione.

If only she would have stayed, she would have heard the groans coming from the bed next to Teddy's, and she would have seen the grey eyes suddenly shoot open.

"Mya?"

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was a lot longer than I expected it to be, but I'm glad it was, I'm sorry most of it was sad! :( But I gave it a happy ending!<br>**


End file.
